My One and Only
by MrsGoldblum
Summary: What would have happened in Phoenix if Edward was unable to stop drinking from Bella? Would a certain sexy Texan come to her rescue? Are Peter and Char super awesome? Rated M for language, future lemons, and The Major. OOC  Jasper & Bella
1. Chapter 1

A/N – What would have happened in Phoenix if Edward was unable to stop drinking from Bella after he sucked out the venom? Would a certain sexy Texan come to her rescue? Are Peter and Char super awesome? Rated M for language, future lemons, and The Major.

This is my first attempt at fanfic. Actually this is my first attempt at writing in like 5 years, so here's hoping i can work this story out. I welcome all comments and suggestions. I've read a lot of fan fiction and I hope I can do it justice.

Disclaimer - S.M. owns Twilight

Prologue – Alice's Vision

-APOV-

Bella is dead. Edward killed her. How can this be? What decision was made to cause this nightmare? My best friend, my sister drained dry by my favorite brother. Damnit Alice, search. Someone must have decided something that changed the future of my family. Bella was always meant to become one of us. She was supposed to graduate from high school and spend her last precious days with her family; have a chance to say goodbye to those that loved her and those she loved. But in my vision all of these moments have been stripped away. She'll never see her 18th birthday. Never get to know Rosalie and have the chance to become sisters with her. Never get to know my my Jasper and realize how much they have in common thus forging the relationship necessary to bind my family together for eternity. Instead she is killed by the man she loves at the tender age of 17.

Go back to the vision Alice. See what decision put all of this in motion.

_I see James in Phoenix. He figured out where we were going and followed us. He calls Bella while we're in the hotel suite. Jasper and I are in the living room on the phone with the family so we're paying little attention to what Bella is doing in the bedroom. We can hear her heartbeat so we know she is safe and at this point that's all that matters. James tells Bella that he has taken Renee. He asks if she remembers the ballet studio of her childhood and when she replies yes, he tells her to escape from Jasper and me and meet him at the studio. He says if she does what he asks Renee will not be harmed._

_Bella starts thinking of different escape plans but never decides on a specific course of action. She knows exactly how my visions work and she doesn't want to give me any indication of what she is planning. I can't see __**how**__ she escapes, but I see her running to James. I go into the bedroom and confront her. I will not let her leave. Between Jasper and I we are more than capable of keeping both Bella and her mother safe. We tell her that the family is on their way and we will save Renee together. She agrees and decides to stay at the hotel with us. I send Jasper out to hunt, assuring him that I will be fine looking after Bella by myself for a few hours. He returns without incident and tells me I should go hunt for myself. I do a quick scan of the future and see no problem with leaving for an hour or two. _

_Edward is in the Volvo and he's only an hour away. Carlisle, Emmett and Rose are following in the Jeep while Esme stayed in Forks to protect Charlie. I feel confident leaving Bella in Jaspers care so I run to a wildlife preserve near Flagstaff and hunt quickly. While on the return run home I see a vision of Bella convincing Jasper to run out and get her some ice cream. Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey. He agrees immediately. As soon as Bella is sure Jasper has left the hotel she jumps in a cab and heads to the ballet studio. I immediately begin running at full speed after seeing this mini-vision. I cannot allow Bella to meet James unprotected. And although I realize how Bella was able to talk Jasper into leaving, I'm angry at him for agreeing to go. _

_I see Bella arrive at the ballet studio where James is waiting for her. She pleads with him asking him where her mother is. He tells her that  
>Renee is at her house with Victoria watching over her. Bella begs him to take her to her mother. In a venomous voice he agrees and they exit through the back door of the studio. James throws Bella roughly onto his back and begins running towards Renee's house. <em>

_I immediately call Edward and tell him to go to Renee's house and help Bella. He tells me that he just left her house and no one has been there in weeks. He says he's driving to the ballet studio. As soon as he arrives he picks up Bella's scent. Strawberries and Freesia. Edward takes in a deep breath and picks up the trail that leads out the back door. _

Fuck…Edward was driving. He passed right by them, the car masking their scents.

_Edward runs to Renee's house and crashes through the front door into the living room. He follows the delicious scent of Bella's blood and finds James hunched over her. He rushes towards them and sends James flying through the French doors onto the covered patio. Edward pounces on top of James and snaps at his neck. James immediately flips Edward over and bites a chunk out of his shoulder. Edward keels out in pain and in one swift movement he pushes James against the wall, bites down on his neck and decapitates him. He kicks the head away so it cannot reattach itself. _

_For the first time he hears Bella screams of pain. He runs to her and the aroma of her blood once more calls to him. He manages to block the bloodlust and assesses her for injuries. He touches her all over looking for bruises and broken bones. He finds none and doesn't understand why she is crying out. Bella is cradling her right hand to her chest. He grabs her hand and immediately sees the crescent shaped bite mark on her wrist. He stares at it for a split second, a pained look on his face. He closes his eyes and emits a deep sigh at the realization of what he has to do. He slowly brings Bella's wrist to his mouth and carefully begins to suck out the venom. As soon as the venom is completely out of her system he gets his first taste of her untainted blood. It is like nothing he has ever experienced. Nothing has ever been, nor will ever be, as sweet as this warm, red nectar that calls so strongly to him. _

_Edward's eyes darken and the monster he's kept hidden so tightly inside of himself is released. A feral growl erupts from his lips and he begins to drink in earnest. Bella is looking up at him, her eyes full of love. He grips her wrist tighter and takes no notice when her bones break beneath his fingers. She cries out in pain, fear replacing all traces of love. She yells at him to stop, that he's stronger than this. He pays no attention as he keeps drinking her life force. She cries out again but in her weakened state it comes out barely a whisper. Her heartbeat slows until it is barely a flutter as he finally drains her dry. His blackened eyes, crazed with lust, narrow in anger as he realizes his meal is finished. _

_As Edward lets Bella's lifeless form fall to the ground, Carlisle and Rosalie rush into the house followed by Emmett, Jasper and me. We take in the scene before us and three things happen. Rose jumps over Bella's body, crashing into Edward and pinning him to the ground. Carlisle searches in vain for a heartbeat while assessing her injuries. And Jasper, realizing Bella is already dead, rips her from Carlisle's arms and cradles her lifeless body in his lap. He begins shaking uncontrollably and lets out the most animalistic, primal roar I have ever heard. The entire family stops and stares at him. _

_The sound seems to snap Edward out of his frenzy. His blackened eyes turn a shocking crimson as he sees the events play out in front of him. He fights against the hold Emmett and Rose have on him as he sees Carlisle hold me close. He follows my gaze to where Jasper holds Bella's body. Assuming that Jasper has finally slipped and drained __**his **__Bella, Edward snarls at him and attempts to lunge. Rose and Emmett each grab one of his arms trying to hold him back. He pushes forward again and both of his arms are ripped off. Edward cries out in pain and looks back at them in confusion. _

_He catches his reflection in a mirror that's hanging above the fireplace and stops in his tracks. He steps closer to the monster in the mirror, taking in his disheveled appearance. Clothes in tatters, blood running down his chin and neck and finally his eyes. Deep crimson eyes. Edward whips his head around to look at Jasper. He sees Jaspers golden eyes trained on Bella and immediately falls to the ground, a look of shock on his face. The shock soon turns to realization and finally pain. Unbearable, all-consuming pain. Jasper looks at Edwards's armless form, feeling the deep sense of pain and loss emitting from him. He lays Bella to the ground and Carlisle and I immediately take her into our shaking arms. Rose is consoling a trembling Emmett. She looks Jasper in the eye and realizes that he is about to attack Edward. Emmett, sensing the change in Rose, turns them both around and they pin a snarling Jasper to the wall. _

_Carlisle finally peers up at Edward and his face is warped with disappointment and shame as he looks at his eldest son. He leaves Bella in my lap, retrieves Edward's arms, and moves slowly towards him. Edward looks up at his father, a questioning look in his eye. Carlisle sighs, shakes his head and begins to reattach Edward's arms. Rose manages to calm down her favorite brother, her twin, well enough to let him go. Jasper walks over to where I am cradling Bella. He picks her up and lays her on the sofa, covering her with the quilt her Grandma Swan made her when she was a child. I look at Edward with a pained expression on my face and see that his arms have fused back on. He falls to his knees, his eyes never leaving Bella's corpse. _

_He killed her. _

_His life. _

_His Love. _

_His Singer. _

_His Bella. _

_Carlisle holds him in a vain attempt to soothe the guilt. _

_Jasper looks at me with a questioning gaze. This man has been by my side for 60 years. I know him almost as well as he knows himself. I can tell he is confused as to why he is taking Bella's death so hard. Before this week he had no direct contact with Bella and now he feels like his world has been turned upside down and inside out. He walks over to me and pulls me into his strong arms. Emmett rips himself from Rose's embrace and lumbers over to the body that was once his baby sister. He growls at Edward then falls to his knees in front of Bella and grabs her still warm hand. He begins whispering apologies. He couldn't protect her. The one person who needed it most and he couldn't protect her. He feels as if his dead heart is being ripped from his body. Rose seems to be grieving as much or more than her husband. She kneels beside Emmett and rests her head on Bella's stomach. She mumbles how sorry she is that she wasn't a better sister and how she should have accepted her the moment Bella walked into her life. _

_I feel Jasper shake as he takes in everyone's emotions. Pain, loss, guilt, shame, disappointment, anger. It all becomes too much and he collapses in my arms. His beautiful golden eyes have turned a murky black. He looks at me and silently asks why. Why did he try to kill Edward? Why did he rip Bella from Carlisle's arms when he was just trying to help? Why did he feel like his dead heart had been ripped out? Why did he feel so incomplete and alone? I take his hand and lead him back to Bella. Rose looks me in the eye and nods in understanding at my silent plea. She takes Emmett's hand and leads him over to Carlisle and Edward. _

_The four of them stare at us, confusion clouding their eyes. I look at Jasper and decide to answer all of the unspoken questions. I take one of his hands and put it in Bella's. I take his other hand and hold it in my own and take an unneeded breath before I speak aloud for the first time since entering this infernal house. _

"_Jasper, she was your mate."_

A/N – Thanks for reading and what do we think. Questions, comments, suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Yay! My first 2 updates all in one day. Thanks for reading kiddies. And a Huge Thank You to VampireSam95 for being my very first reviewer. As far as my pen name goes…I think Jeff Goldblum is the sexiest man on the planet. Not 'The Fly' Jeff Goldblum, but 'Independence Day' Jeff Goldblum. I guess that's how we black Jews roll. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. S.M. does. If I did they would be way more foul-mouthed. I also have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 2

-JPOV-

I'm sitting here in the living room of the hotel suite thinking about how the fuck we ended up here; waiting for the inevitable fight that will save the life of my brother's human girlfriend. I hear Bella and Alice in the bedroom doing whatever it is girls do while waiting for certain death to come a knockin'. Knowing Alice, they're probably giving each other pedicures or some shit. I find my thoughts wandering to Alice.

These past two decades have been the most peaceful of my long existence. I've never felt happier or more content and Alice is mostly to thank. Ever since I found her in that diner all those years ago she's been my best friend and my companion, my lover and my savior. She stood behind me through my weakest moments and bore witness to my greatest triumphs. When the bloodlust became too much and I slipped, she would talk me through it and help me to forgive myself. And for the past twenty years she's stood firmly and proudly by my side watching as the control I've worked so hard to attain grows ever stronger. Not that it isn't torture to be in a classroom full of teenagers; their emotions and their blood make me ache on a daily basis. But I control it. I manage to hold it in while not letting it consume me. It's an ongoing struggle but one I'm happy to suffer through. As long as Alice is with me I can do anything.

But underneath her love, admiration, and pride I feel the ever present buzz of pity. My family has tried so hard to cover this particular emotion, Alice more than the others, but it's always there. I suppose it is to be expected considering my history, but it still stings. I don't know if they pity me because of my difficult start in this life or because my control has lapsed more than once. I haven't taken a human life in over 2 decades yet they still think I'm going to pounce on the nearest human. I guess it should make me angry that my family doesn't trust me one hundred percent but I've become resigned to the fact that no one can control their emotions. It's something I've learned to deal with and I try not to dwell on the negative. I've seen too much death and destruction over the past 160 years and I want to enjoy my new-found peace.

Overall, the emotions surrounding me are joyful and content and I find myself soaking up all the free flowing love. Even Edward is happy. I've never felt such positive emotions from him. He's always been a morose mother fucker, but these last five or so years have really taken their toll on me. I spirited Alice away more than once for a vacation just so I could get a break from Edward's emotional onslaught. But ever since he met Bella he has been a veritable ball of sunshine. I would even go so far as to say he's pleasant to be around, something I never would have thought possible. Maybe I should go easy on my baby brother. It can't be easy being a ninety year old virgin and that poor bastard needs nothing more than to get laid. It would do all of us a world of good.

The love he has for Bella is palpable but it covers a mean possessive streak that I try not to think about. The relationship Edward has with her is no concern of mine and as long as Bella is happy and safe I feel fine in keeping my nose out of other people's business. I only wish someone loved me half as much as Bella loves Edward.

For as long and as hard as I've clung to Alice she's made it perfectly clear that we are not true mates. I can't understand how I can love someone so much and not be destined to be by her side. Alice told me to look at Esme and Carlisle, or even Rose and Emmett. She asked me to feel how deeply their bonds go, how much love they have for each other. Did I honestly feel as much for Alice as Carlisle did for Esme? If I was being truthful with myself, and as much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I had a profound love for Alice but it was the type one best friend had for another. She knew more about me than anyone else yet there were some things I never felt comfortable sharing with her. Alice knew this of course and never pushed me to open up completely. She told me that when I found my true mate I would hold nothing back. I would give myself over entirely to this woman and would never look back.

Fuck, Jasper! Are you not the famed God of War? Have you not brought death to the masses and instilled fear into the entire vampire race? Yet here you are talking about love and desire. Yes, you may be an empath but that's no reason to act like a hormonal school girl. Bella actually **is** a hormonal school girl and she's got nothing on you. Pull it together Major. We've got bigger fish to fry than our happily ever after with some faceless shadow woman.

Bella. That girl has wreaked more havoc for my family in one month than we've experienced in the past 60 years. I don't know how she did it but she's managed to wrap this entire family around her little finger, save Rose and me. It's not that I don't want to get to know her but my overprotective asshole of a brother never let me within 15 feet of her. I have never felt such pure emotions roll off of anyone and I soak each and every one of them in. She is all love; selfless and kind. She is giving and caring but with this overwhelming lack of self-confidence. She has no idea how much she means to this family. How can she think she is unworthy of our love? If anyone deserves to be loved it is Isabella Swan. She is so much smarter than she gives herself credit for. She is beautiful and clumsy. And given half a chance I would spend all the time in the world getting to know her as a person. Not as Edward's Bella. He must be doing a piss-poor job of being a boyfriend if she still has these overwhelming feelings of worthlessness.

If she were mine I would show her everyday how much she means to me. I would spend all night staring into her chocolate eyes, finding out her likes and dislikes. I would run my fingers through her chestnut hair while learning what her dreams are and what she wants to do with her life. I would worship her beautiful body the way it deserves to be worshipped. I would give her every bit of love I possess and I would greedily accept whatever love she offered in return.

Worship?

Love?

Bella?

Shit, Whitlock! We've got issues.

Where's Alice when you need her? Maybe she could give me a bit of insight into what's happening here. More than likely though she would give me a bright smile and tell me everything is working out as it's supposed to. Let nature take its course.

Fucking Edward. I should rip the little shit's head off.

Screw it! If I feel the need to act like a school girl than I'm gonna own that shit. Major Jasper Whitlock doesn't do anything half-assed. Thinking back to Edward's emotions towards Bella, his love for her is obvious. What I don't like is the possessiveness and the need. Not just for her company but for her blood. I understand that it's our nature to crave human blood, but I have never felt a bloodlust as raging and barely contained as his. He is controlling and acts as if she's something to be owned. Why didn't this bother me before? I knew how he felt about her the moment she sat next to him her first day at Forks high school. His emotions were crippling even from where I sat two classrooms away. Maybe I didn't worry because Bella's feelings were so full of love and contentment.

So what if she always followed his lead and stopped making decisions. Who cares if she lost any sense of self just to be morphed into some porcelain statue to be handled with kid gloves? Maybe this has something to do with why Rosalie never fully accepted Bella. Rose has always had a deep seeded loathing for weakness in people, probably stemming from her last moments as a human. It's the reason she and I are so close; both of us stronger than the people around us. I'm sure she looks at Bella and sees a girl who has never stood up for herself. And come to think of it, even Alice isn't completely blameless. She knows full well how Bella feels about playing dress-up yet she managed to turn her into a living doll. From what Edward told me about Bella she was always in charge of her life. She helped her mother pay the bills because the woman seemed incapable of being responsible and she even moved halfway across to country to give Renee some alone time with her new husband. It takes a strong person to make that kind of decision at such a young age. And now that she lives with Charlie she is once again the adult. All of the cooking and cleaning responsibilities have fallen to her. I hope her parents realize what an amazing creature she is.

If she were mine all of that bullshit would end. She would always be told the truth, be allowed to make her own decisions while I stand by her side. Edward has always said that he doesn't want this immortal existence for her and, for the life of me, I can't understand why. Who wouldn't want this beautiful, sexy woman next to them for eternity? A woman so caring and capable should be allowed to grow. She should be told everyday how strong and loved she is. And most importantly she should have a man who supports her in every way. Someone who has the strength to stand behind her and let her take the lead when the situation calls for it. Someone who possess the ability to protect her from harm. Someone who feels their emotions as strongly as she does. Someone like me.

Fuck.

I begin to notice the all too familiar tingling of The Major trying to escape his exile. I haven't felt him in decades. I locked him up all those years ago because he was no longer needed and he seemed okay with the decision. He worked mercilessly for a century and he was ready for a break, but something has woken him up. My musings about Bella must have stirred something in him and if I've learned anything in my long existence it's to always trust The Major. Peter once told me that The Major and I are two halves of a whole. Sometimes he understands things that I don't, and sometimes I let my humanity seep through so he can offer mercy. Sometimes he takes charge and I all but disappear and sometimes we work together. The last time The Major offered mercy was when he let Peter run off with Charlotte. I hated to see the Captain leave, but his love for Char was so pure, The Major and I couldn't let them be destroyed. He works on instinct alone so he must know something that I don't. Oh well, fuck it. If the Major wants to come out and play I'd better figure out why so I can explain to the family what the hell is going on.

The buzzing of my cell phone snaps me out of my reverie. I look at the caller ID and answer.

"There's a shit storm comin' Major. Tell the family that the God of War is comin' to protect what's his and they better show him the proper fucking respect. And as much as I hate to say it, listen to the pixie. She will be right…about everything. Char and I have your rooms ready and we'll see you in 2 days."

Cocksucker. Peter hangs up, and as usual his cryptic Yoda shit gets on my nerves. Just once I would like a little bit of fucking information on what kind of 'shit storm' to expect. But no. I've been dealing with his shit for 120 years and some things never change.

Alright Cowboy, time to pull yourself by the boot straps and make a plan. If only I knew what I was planning for.

**A/N – Raise your hands if you love Jasper! Thanks for you reviews. Much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thank you for the awesome reviews. And just an FYI for this chapter, we all know what happened in the baseball clearing. I don't feel the need to get into specifics but if anyone needs a refresher course, send me a PM and I'll make you a pie-chart or something. You're all very sexy and talented and deserve a Texas sized Jasper sundae.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. S.M. does. If I did Edward wouldn't be such a pussy. I also have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 3

-APOV-

I've played that accursed vision over and over in my mind and I think I've figured out what decision caused that particular outcome. I tried to **stop** Bella from leaving. I've looked at every possibility and that's the only one that makes sense. Anytime I try to stop Bella from leaving the hotel room while Jasper and I are there she ends up dead. Not dead like me but the final death. If she leaves while I am hunting, Edward kills her in Renee's house. If she leaves while Jasper is hunting, James comes to our hotel room and kills me before turning on Bella. He is in the process of biting her when Edward enters and kills him. Edward attempts to suck out the venom but ends up killing her.

Why is it Edward who kills her? In every outcome I've seen, it's Edward who finally ends Bella. He has always been so proud of the control he's shown regarding her, but I suppose her free-flowing blood is too much for any vampire, let alone the vampire her blood sings to. Well that settles it. I have to distract Jasper and let Bella run to James. If he had any idea of what I'm about to do, Jasper would kill me and roast marshmallows over my pyre. The thought makes me sick but I have no other choice. This is the only way of keeping her safe. Well…relatively safe.

I can't believe it's only been 24 hours since we were playing baseball in the clearing. We were having so much fun. I even had a vision of Rose picking Bella up and swinging her around like a true sister. The family was almost complete…not the way they thought it would be, but better. When I saw the three nomads approach in a vision I told my family to take defensive positions. The tall, dark haired male was in front flanked by a blond male and a red headed female. They looked pleasant enough but when they caught wind of Bella's scent all hell broke loose. Plans were made and executed and that's how I find myself in this hotel suite in Phoenix with Bella and Jasper.

As soon as we arrived here Jasper asked to speak with Bella. I knew what he was going to say, but in order to give Bella some privacy I told them to go into the bedroom. This will be the last time they see each other before I set my plan in motion and Bella needs to hear what Jasper has to say; those few words might help save her life. I replay my visions one last time before Jasper comes back into the living room. Bella has fallen asleep and Jasper and I begin the waiting game.

A few hours later I notice Bella's heartbeat start to race.

"Jasper, why don't you go in there and try to help her sleep. She seems restless." He looks at me in shock, his lips tugging into a slight frown.

"Her emotions aren't showing any fear. I don't think it's a nightmare but the dreams are very strong." He sighs in resignation, "Alice, why don't you call the family for an update while I try to help Bella?" Jasper leaves the living room with a conflicted look on his face and I hide a small smile. I know he's feeling confused and I know exactly what it's about but I want him to come to me when he's ready. I need to give him time to process these new feelings without my influence.

I call the family and find out that Edward is almost in Phoenix, less than an hour away. Esme decided to stay in Forks to protect Charlie while Emmett, Rose and Carlisle are 15 minutes behind Edward. This update sounds exactly like my vision and it's a little too close for comfort. I scan for possible futures and finally decide on the necessary course of action. I whisper for Jasper to join me in the living room and steady myself. This will be the best acting of my existence.

"What's up Alice?" I look up at him with a wide smile.

"Hey." He waits for me to continue. I don't.

"Hey? You called me out here to say hey?" Jasper smirks at me. I put my best pouty face on and bat my lashes at him. This particular attack has worked for the better part of 50 years and as they say, if it ain't broke don't fix it. Jasper, knowing exactly what I'm doing, sighs and caves immediately.

"What can I do for you Alice?"

I squeal in delight and clap my hands together. I should get a Tony Award for this shit. Not only am I acting like my normal, giddy self, I manage to hide my true emotions from Jasper, which is no easy feat.

"Bella is going to be hungry when she wakes up and she won't like anything room service offers. She will be craving a chicken burrito and some Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey. Would you mind running out and grabbing her dinner? Pleeeaaase?" I watch as he thinks over my request.

"Alice, I'm supposed to be protecting her. I don't think I should leave."

Bella begins to stir and I need to get Jasper out.

I pretend to scan the future, "Jazz, nothing is going to happen to her while you're gone. I'm sure I can protect her but we'll both be fine. James is nowhere near us and the family is on their way. You'll only be gone for 27 minutes and it'll give me time to do Bella's hair and nails. She needs some quality girl time." I give him another pouty face. As much as I hate lying to him it's the only way to get him to leave.

He thinks for a moment and exhales slowly, "Fine. But stay in the room and if you need anything you call me immediately. I won't be far."

"Thanks Jazzy. Love you!"

"Love you too, Al. Be safe." Jasper steals a look at the bedroom door and with an almost imperceptible look of longing he shakes his head and exits the suite.

Bella wakes up as I enter the room and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. As she silently pads off to the bathroom I take a seat on the bed and think about how to best approach this conversation. After washing her face and changing into some clean clothes she comes back in looking refreshed. Plopping down next to me, she rests her head on my shoulder as I wrap my tiny arm around her and press her into me. Suddenly my body tenses and my eyes glaze over. Bella notices and kneels in front of me.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" For the first time today a genuine smile crosses my face, reaching my eyes.

"I see him. I've never had a clear picture of his face before, but I finally see him and he's beautiful." Bella shakes me, looking worried.

"Who do you see?" I don't answer and she starts to panic, "Please, Alice, you're scaring me!"

I look down at her with soft eyes and place my hands on her cheeks. "My mate, Bella. I'm finally going to meet my true mate." She looks at me in confusion and I suddenly remember what I have to do. Alrighty…no time like the present.

"Bella? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Alice. What's up?" She looks so frail and tired. I hate to put this burden on her but it's the only way to keep her alive. I pull her back up next to me on the bed and take a deep breath before answering her.

"James is going to call you in 4 minutes and 37 seconds." She flinches at his name but makes no sound. "He is going to ask you escape from Jasper and me and meet him at your old ballet studio. You must agree to go." Shock crosses her face.

"Alice, he'll kill me. Edward told me that James would stop at nothing to get to me and you want me to walk right into his trap? Can't we wait for Edward? He'll know exactly what to do."

I shudder at the mention of my brother's name. If she only knew that Edward was the true danger. How do I convince her to listen to me? I suppose the truth will work. Well…maybe a half-truth.

"You know I love you, right Bella? I would never put you in danger if I could help it. But you must believe me when I say that, in this case, Edward cannot help. James is going to tell you that he is holding your mother hostage. He'll say if you don't meet him at the ballet studio he's going to kill her. Slowly. He'll try to prey on the love you have for you family and you must do what he asks. I promise that Jasper will do everything in his power to see that no harm comes to you or Renee." Bella burst into tears at the mention of her mother but I didn't dare tell her that Renee and Phil were safe in Florida. I need her to take the bait.

Bella stares at me for a moment, calming herself before she whispers, "Jasper? But he doesn't even like me. He never talks to me and when he is near me he acts like I have some sort of contagious disease. Why would he bother helping? I mean nothing to him." If she only knew how wrong she was. How do I reassure her?

"Bella, what did Jasper say to you when we got here? How did he explain his need to assure your safety?"

She squeaks out her reply in a tiny voice, "He told me I was worth it." I shoot her a knowing look. She looks me square in the eye and nods once.

Just then her phone rings and her eyes are immediately filled with terror.

I grab her hand in an attempt to comfort her, as my voice belies my own fears, "Bella. I've seen what's going to happen and you'll come out of it okay. Just do what James asks, and please trust me when I say that Jasper has your best interests at heart."

She nods once more in understanding and answers the phone. I hear James' sickly sweet voice on the other end and I'm unable to contain the shudder at what is about to happen. Bella notices and glares at me.

_Shit Alice, keep it together. She has to trust that you are in control of the situation_.

I listen to the conversation, squeezing her hand when he says he has taken her mother hostage and nodding my head when Bella agrees to James' demands. She drops her head to her knees as she ends the call, uncontrollable shaking overtakes her. Once more I wrap her in my arms. I tell her that Jasper will be back in just over 8 minutes and she needs to jump in a cab immediately. We will be right behind her. She looks once more at me with a questioning glance. I know what she's going to ask before she gets the chance but I give her time to gather her thoughts. We take the elevator down to the lobby and reach the taxi stand before she finally speaks.

"Why Jasper?"

"Because he loves you," her eyes widen as I quickly add on, "We all do."

I leave her with those final words and put her into the cab. She rolls down the window, determination clouding her eyes.

"Alice. If I don't make it, please take care of Charlie. I don't want him to be alone," she whispers. With a final burst of confidence she finishes what she has to say. "And Alice, tell the family that I love them."

"Bella. If something happens and we have to make a choice…" My voice trails off. Thank God Bella seems to know exactly what I'm asking as I can't seem to get the words out. She looks down to where her hands are folded in her lap and whispers.

"You have my permission."

I nod my head and with that she gives the cabbie the address and pulls away. I make my way back to the room to await Jaspers arrival. How am I going to explain what I did? The truth seems to be the only way to go. I'm doing this to ensure not only his happiness but that of the entire family and I only hope that when all of this is said and done he can forgive me.

_Now, back to this sexy vampire god who is destined to be my mate…_

-JPOV-

I can't believe Alice convinced me to leave. She truly is the only person I've ever met who can make me do her bidding. Even that bitch Maria couldn't get away with that shit, but I suppose that evil cunt never had the arsenal of weapons that Alice does. That fucking pouty face works every time, and Alice knows it, the manipulative little minx. Whoever ends up mated to her will have to be one strong bastard and I feel bad for the poor guy. She'll have him dressed like an Abercrombie model within an hour of meeting him.

So against my better judgment I leave the hotel and set about my task. I retrieve my car from the valet, leaving a generous tip, and drive to the Mexican restaurant. I think back to Bella and the emotions she was having during her dream. I was being truthful when I told Alice there was no fear but I neglected to tell her what Bella was actually feeling. There was love of course, but also lust and rejection. Who would dare reject this woman? So while she was sleeping, I sent her all the love and desire I had.

Didn't Edward share her bed every night? What the hell was he doing if he wasn't _doing_ Bella? Knowing him he was probably brushing up on his ancient Greek or some shit. Fuck me; he must be worse off than I thought. If she were in my bed nothing would keep me from claiming her.

Hhmm…Bella in my bed. What a fascinating thought. I can picture her chestnut hair fanning across my pillow as she distorts with pleasure. Squirming beneath me, seeking the friction she so desperately needs, and screaming my name. That one word is almost my undoing. She begins to tease me with her moans and I start to lose it…

Fuck, Whitlock! Focus. You're on a mission. Burritos and ice cream. If that's what Bella wants that's what Bella shall have. I can't wait to see the look in her eyes as I present her with her dinner. The smallest things always make her so happy and, after the events of the past day, I think she's earned a little bit of happy.

After purchasing the foul smelling burrito I head to the grocery store. I walk up and down the aisles and wonder how humans can ingest this shit. Not one thing I've seen looks even remotely appetizing. I finally find the ice cream and make my purchase. As I head back to the car an overwhelming burst of fear crashes into me and I look around the parking lot scanning for the source. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary I jump into the car and head back to the hotel. I try in vain to calm down and feel myself project the feeling. Flinging myself out of the car I catch the scents of both Bella and Alice in front of the taxi stand. Shit. I told them to stay in the room. What the fuck were they doing outside? I throw my keys to the valet, run up to the suite and burst through the door. I see Alice sitting alone on the sofa and from the looks of it she wishes it would swallow her whole.

I start pacing around in an attempt to not destroy everything in sight.

"Where's Bella? I can't hear her in the bedroom and she isn't out here with you. Why did you leave the hotel? What the fuck is going on Alice?" She fidgets with her hands, shame and determination rolling off her, but she doesn't answer.

"Alice, what did you do? Where is she?" I'm seething, venom pooling in my mouth. The Major is rattling his cage and I need to find out where Bella is before he takes control.

"I sent her to see James."

"You did what? Jesus Alice, how could you be so reckless? She has no chance of surviving." She flinches at my roar but stands up and looks me dead in the eye.

"That's just it Jasper. If I didn't let her go she would have died. Every future I looked at she died. Edward kills her and we can't stop it. This was the only way to ensure she lives. Please don't be mad." She breaks down in sobs and I can't help but hold her. She had a very difficult decision to make and I can only pray she made the right one.

Suddenly another wave of fear comes over me, and it sure as hell didn't come from Alice. This is the second time today I've felt an emotion from afar and the second time I projected calm into the ether. I need to ask Carlisle about this, but first things first.

"Okay Alice, start from the beginning…"

**A/N – What do we think? Love it? Hate it? And as always thanks for reading. You will all be rewarded with a foul-mouthed Bella. And if you're good girls and boys, a certain Major might come out to play. **Smooches****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thank you all for your lovely reviews. You're all too good to me and I appreciate it. As promised you finally get a looky-loo into Bella's brain. And as your reward for reviewing, here comes The Major!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. S.M. does. If I did, Peter would give Emmett a run for his money in the prank department. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine alone.**

Chapter 4

-BPOV-

As the cab pulls away from the hotel I think about the events of the past day. A huge wave of fear overtakes me and I crumble into myself. Why are these vampires after me? I thought I was Edwards's singer, so what was it about me that James finds so appealing? Was it because he believed me to be the Cullen's pet, or was it the chase itself?

For the life of me I will never understand the way vampires work. They always seem to be in control of the situation…but then again I only know how the 'vegetarians' work. Edward once told me that the Cullen's retained more of their humanity since they don't kill humans.

I wish Edward would tell me more about vampires but he's always so secretive about everything and I wonder if he doesn't trust me. I would never divulge his secret. While I understand the need to keep me protected, it does me no good to enter a situation unprepared.

I love him so much and I would never ask him to change, but I think I deserve better. How many times have I woken up in the morning to find my math homework completed? How many papers has he written for me because mine aren't up to his 'standards'? I love the fact that he wants to help, but there are some things I need to do for myself. How am I going to learn anything if I'm not able to make my own mistakes?

Thank god for Alice. I may be walking into a death trap but at least I am doing so fully informed. Alice is the sister I wish I had growing up. I may hate playing dress-up with her but at least, for the most part, she treats me like an adult. She trusts me to do the right thing and when I don't, she is there to help me clean up the mess. She sits with me for hours listening to me talk about my mom and her crazy scheme du jour. She lets me cry on her shoulder when Edward has one of his 'must protect the human' moments. And she's always told me the truth, even when it hurts.

And then there's Jasper. Alice said he loves me. Well if he loves me so much why hasn't he taken the time to get to know me? He has always kept a safe distance from me, participating in whatever is going on from the sidelines. I realize it must be hard for him to be around me since he is the newest 'vegetarian', but I've seen how he looks at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. His eyes are so full of compassion and goodness that I think he may actually be incapable of hurting me.

Why does he feel the need to stay away from me? I want to know him so badly, to know his story and understand the pain that is so evident in his eyes. It can't be easy feeling the emotions of everyone around you, unable to turn it off. I've seen the scars on his neck that he tries so hard to hide, but does he honestly think I'll run away once I know how he got them? I love my new family, I really do. But out of all of them, Jasper is the one I desperately need to know.

And it doesn't hurt that he looks like walking sex-on-a-stick. Edward looks every bit the 17 year old boy that he is, almost fragile. He is tall and graceful and looks as if he could break at any moment. Don't get me wrong. He is a very sexy man but he doesn't have that raw, almost animalistic energy about him that Jasper does. Jasper is a few inches taller than Edward and built like a god. Wide shoulders, muscular legs, and an ass you can bounce a quarter off of. But I think his chest is my favorite bit. How safe and loved I would feel with his strong arms wrapped around me and my head buried in his marble chest. I can see the difference in the way they look at me. Edward looks like the type to make sweet, sweet love in a bed surrounded by candles and Debussy. Jasper, on the other hand, looks like he would throw you over his shoulder and run off into the woods to have his way with you. He would claim and be claimed all the while letting you feel how much he loves you. Edward would be gentle yet disciplined. Jasper would be overwhelming passion and desire.

I suppose comparing the two isn't the best idea I've ever had, but the thought of being close to Jasper excites the hell out of me and I'm not sure why.

Maybe it's Edward's fault. Could he be the one who told Jasper to keep away? I wouldn't put it past him. Maybe it's all in a day's work in his misguided attempt to protect me. Does he trust his brother so little he would make Jasper stay scarce?

Hmmm…that was strange. As soon as I started thinking about Jasper a strong sense of calm overtakes me. I know he has the ability to manipulate my emotions but I thought he had to be in close proximity. I felt the same thing in the hotel room while I was sleeping.

I was having the same dream I've had every night since meeting Edward. We start to kiss. Chaste kisses at first but then they become deeper, more passionate. I lay back on the bed, pulling Edward towards me. He follows my lead and lays over me, being sure to keep his weight off me. I grab his hair and pull his lips to mine, my tongue seeking entrance. He refuses, as per usual, and begins running his hands over my arms. I pull him closer seeking more contact. All of the sudden he is on the other side of the room and I'm alone in my bed. He gives me the standard 'We can't do this Bella', and jumps out my window into the cold night.

Usually I wake up feeling rejected and unwanted but today I woke up feeling happier and more loved than I've felt in a long time. Was Jasper helping me sleep? Some part of me remembers his hand in mine, his velvety voice whispering soothing words. Well if that's what it feels like to wake up next to him, I wouldn't mind him being there every morning.

_Whoa Bella…I thought you wanted to wake up with Edward by your side. _

I guess I did, but lately he has become so clingy. He looks at me like I'm some sort of possession and he never lets me out of his sight. He watches me sleep, he changed his class schedule to match mine, and he even drives me to and from school. Come to think of it, I haven't had a moment to myself since I met him.

Until now.

So here I am, riding towards certain death in the Taxi of Doom and as messed up as it is, I feel at peace for the first time in a month. I wish Jasper was here. I may not know him very well, but I have a feeling that he would hold my hand and tell me that everything was going to work out fine while sending me feelings of calm and pride. I can imagine resting in his marble arms feeling secure. Jasper was the type of man who would always stand by my side. He would keep me safe.

Okay Bells, if we live through this shit, we need to consider making some serious life changes. You're supposed to be thinking about the man you love most in this world. Not his brother.

Well fuck it. If it's Jasper I'm thinking about in my hour of need, then maybe I should do something about it.

At that moment we pull into the parking lot of the ballet studio. I feel the familiar buzz of my cell phone so I pull it out of my pocket expecting a text from Alice. Not recognizing the number I pull up the text and begin to read.

'_It ain't gonna be easy, sugar, but you're gonna come out of this a much stronger woman. Just remember to hold your head high and believe in yourself. What my brother said is true. You are worth it. Keep that in mind when you meet up with this fucker. Oh…and sug, don't worry. The Major is on his way.'_

Who the hell was that? And what did he mean by brother? I know it's not Emmett because he's never called me sugar. And it sure as shit isn't Edward, there are far too many grammatical errors. Does Jasper have another brother? I swear to God, if I make it through this shit like my 'mystery texter' seems to think I will, I'm gonna need some serious answers. But for now I guess it's time to pull up the big girl panties and get this shit-show on the road.

Wait… who the fuck is The Major?

-JPOV-

As soon as Alice is finished telling me what she saw, my vision turns red. My body starts to tremble as the lock is broken on the mental cage I've kept closed for decades. I know what's going on and I'm forced to take a backseat. Maybe he can deal with what's about to happen better than I can. I vaguely realize Alice's phone is ringing and I hear Peter's voice as she answers the call.

"Listen up pixie. Fall to your knees, bow your head, and put your hands in front of you, palms out. When the family comes, tell them to do the same. Listen to what he says and follow his directions exactly. You have a plan and it'll work. I know you're scared but don't be. He won't hurt you. Get ready to meet the Major."

-Major's POV-

"Alice, where is Isabella now?"

"The taxi just dropped her off."

"How far away is Edward?"

"He will arrive at the ballet studio in 12 minutes."

"We will leave now. We need to get to the studio before Edward does.

"I'm sorry Major, but if we don't wait for the family my plan won't work and Bella won't make it. I'm not sure why, but I know we need them all.

"Will we reach Isabella in time?"

"Yes, Major."

"Good. Call the family and have them meet us here at the hotel. Inform them of what's going on and tell them to hurry."

"Yes sir."

Alice had better be right. If anything happens to my mate I'll throw her on the pyre myself. Jasper may not know what Isabella means to us yet but I do. I listen in as she speaks to the Cullen's and I am pleased that she's following orders. She hangs up the phone and looks me in the eye. I growl at her and she immediately bows her head in submission.

"When will the doctor and his coven arrive?"

"Seven minutes."

"Good. You've done well Alice. You shall be rewarded when this is over and my mate is safe."

She snaps her head up at me with a shocked expression.

I choose to ignore the disrespect and smirk at her response, "Did you honestly think I didn't know what role Isabella was to play in my life? I knew she was my mate the minute she walked into that infernal high school. How Jasper manages to deal with those human children on a daily basis I will never understand." I shake my head in a rare moment of humor.

"May I speak freely, Major?" I glance up at her words. I see the question in her eye and feel the layers of confusion rolling off her. She may not know me, but Alice has been good to Jasper and I believe she deserves some honest answers.

"Of course, Alice."

"I've known that Bella is your mate for some time. How is it that you know and Jasper doesn't? Aren't you the same person?"

I think about how to reply to her question and I believe full disclosure is the way to go.

"Yes, but I have the ability to keep certain things from him. I knew he wasn't ready to have a human mate so I chose to keep my own counsel. I also knew that Isabella wasn't ready for us. She needed time to understand a few things about herself; to come to these realizations on her own and I believe now she finally has. It was with great difficulty I watched her become close to the mind-reader, but without his childish attempts at love, she would never have known what she truly deserves. Isabella is a strong woman and will be a fierce vampire. She was always destined to be my mate." I thought about my Bella for a moment when a wave of terror washed over me. Alice, knowing Jasper so well, noticed the change in my demeanor.

"What is it Major?"

"It's Isabella. She's frightened."

"How can you tell?" Alice looked genuinely concerned about Bella's well-being and I was pleased that our mate had such a loving sister. I sent Bella a wave of courage with a side dose of pride.

I give her a hard stare, "I can always feel her."

Just then the Cullen's arrive bursting through the door. The coven adopts the same pose as Alice, with the exception of Rosalie. For all of the stories they've heard over the years, they have never actually met me. Rose came close once, though, right after she told me the story of her change. She and Jasper were so close I immediately felt protective of her. When she told me what those bastards did to her all those decades ago, a murderous rage bubbled up. The only thing keeping me from exploding was Rose saying she already disposed of them. All of them. I had never been so proud of anyone in my life. So when she walked into the suite, she kept her head high, looked me dead in the eye, and nodded. I nodded back at her, much to the awe of everyone else. I could feel shock and wonder coming from the doctor, and enormous amounts of pride coming from Rosalie's mate.

I walk over to where Alice is kneeling and, seeing her wither under my gaze, I soften my face and hold my hand out to her. After hesitating for just a moment, she accepts my hand and I pull her to her feet. At that moment the doctor spoke to me.

"Major, what's the plan? How do we save Bella?"

"You will listen to Alice." Again she gasped out in shock, "She is in charge and you will afford her the same respect you do me." I told the males to rise and as we were about to leave the hotel room my phone rang.

"Update, Captain."

"You need to run to the ballet studio. If you drive you won't make it in time. The sun is already down so if you keep to the side streets you should go unnoticed. Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle need to enter through the back door. You and Emmett will enter through the front. You will know what to do once you get there."

"Anything else?"

"Yes Major. Once all threats are eliminated you must let Jasper regain control." And with that Peter hangs up.

I swear to God that this cryptic nonsense will be the death of me. That bastard is the only person on this planet who can get away with that shit, with the possible exception of his wife. Charlotte is one scary woman when she wants to be. Even I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley. Shaking my head I look back to the Cullen's.

"Did you all hear that?" After receiving nods from everyone I motion for Alice to start talking. She will tell them the plan while we run to save my mate.

I realize that running through the back streets of Phoenix is faster than driving, but it's still not fast enough for my taste. I need to hold my mate in my arms and know she is safe. I need to claim her. And once she decides to be changed, I will mark her so all of these males who seem to be so interested in her will know that Isabella Swan belongs to Major Jasper Whitlock.

I vaguely hear Alice filling the family in on her visions and our plan to save my Bella. The doctor has his phone out so I assume that his mate back in Washington can hear everything that's going on. In some ways I wish Esme were here instead of the doctor. Never underestimate the lengths a mother will go to protect her own. The sweetest, most doting woman in the world can turn into the most ferocious of warriors when her child is threatened. But if Bella is seriously hurt I need the doctor to assess her injuries.

We finally arrive at the ballet studio and Emmett and I fly through the front door. Taking in the scene before us, any composure I may have had completely disappears. I willingly give in to the monster I was born to be. My eyes turn black as I crouch to attack. The vampire that dare hurt my mate is about to come face to face with the God of War.

**A/N – Coming up…The Fight. Three men want Bella but for very different reasons. One for sport, one for blood, and one for love. Who's gonna come out on top? And is anyone ready to meet Peter and Char?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thank you all for waiting. As a reward for your patience, you get a super-sized chapter. It's about 3x as long as usual. I thought about breaking it up into smaller chapters but I just wanted to get it all out at once. Here comes Evil James, Edward the Monster, and a bit of Jasper/Rose bonding time. Thanks for the reviews. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. S.M. does. If I did, Rose, Bella and Char would have a night out on the town. As I have no beta, all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 5

-BPOV-

I hop out of the cab and a strong sense of fear and dread comes over me. Just as quickly the feelings disappear. Interesting. If I don't die in the next 10 minutes I should probably give this some thought. I take a deep breath to steady myself and as I look towards the front door of the ballet studio, a shudder escapes. No time like the present Bells, it's time to go inside and meet your fate. With one final deep breath I enter the building. I walk into the waiting room and look around and it's just like I remember it. Horrible pink wall paper and poorly done recreations of Degas masterworks. I search for James and find myself alone. Walking into the main studio I head to the ballet barre where I spent so many hours of my childhood. I remember trying to tell my mother how useless these classes were but she would have none of it. 'It'll make you more graceful, Bella.' If I had a dime for every time she said that shit I would be a rich fucking woman.

I wander around for a bit longer when I feel someone watching me. I spin around quickly. Apparently too quickly as I trip over my own feet and land squarely on my ass. A roar of laughter bounces off the walls and I look up to see a pair of dark red, almost black eyes.

Fuck me, he hasn't fed. Probably waiting for his 'Bella entrée'.

His voice replaces the laughter and it's dripping with venom, "Oh, my pet. You really are making this too easy for me. Here I am expecting you to put up a bit of a fight and all I find is you waiting for me on the floor." He laughs again and starts to move towards me.

"Where are your protectors, Pet? I know I told you to meet me here alone but I didn't think you would be stupid enough to actually do it."

A huge wave of courage washes over me, "Where's my mother, asshole?" My voice comes out more confident then I would have thought possible and I feel a bit proud as I stand up and look him in the eyes. His lips turn into a slight frown.

"Such language is very unbecoming, my dear." Well, shit. Now he sounds like Edward. "And here I thought you were a lady. In my time a lady would have never used such vulgarity." He shakes his head at me as if I was a naughty toddler.

"In your time you probably dragged your woman back to the cave by her hair." Damnit Bella. Better turn on your brain-to-mouth filter if you want to save Renee. "Now, where the fuck is my mother?" He frowns again at my language but doesn't comment.

"Well, Pet, the last time I spoke on the phone with your lovely mother she was safe and sound in Florida with her new beau." He's speaking so sweetly, if I didn't know any better I would swear he isn't here to kill me.

"You lied to me? You let me believe my mom was in danger just so you could get to me? Why? Why do you want me so badly?" I screamed at him, my already diminished sense of self-preservation completely disappearing.

"I'm a vampire, Pet. Someone had something that I wanted and I did what I had to do to get it." The shock must have covered my face because he chuckled before continuing. He's enjoying this shit. Sadistic bastard.

"Renee really is a remarkable woman and she loves you very much. Just a few simple questions on my part and she opened up like a book, telling me all about your childhood and your lives here in Phoenix."

The anger inside of me makes my blood boil and I can see that this is exactly the response James wants. His nostrils flair as he takes in my scent.

"You really do smell delicious, my dear. No wonder your Edward wants to keep you all to himself. Tell me, Pet. Do you share your sweet nectar with him willingly or does he keep you around so he can drain you dry when he sees fit?" He grabs my wrist and sniffs all the way up my arm. I cringe at his touch and try to pull away. For the first time he raises his voice. "We'll have none of that. Don't forget, Isabella, _you_ came to _me_."

He grabs my other wrist and spins me around so my arms are crossed over my chest and my back is pressed against him. He buries his nose in my hair inhaling deeply while his erection presses into my lower back. I fight back the urge to vomit as he continues speaking.

"I really do enjoy your mother. Perhaps when I've finished with you I'll go to Florida and get to know her more...intimately."

As he says these words he spins me around again and places his hands on my cheeks, his eyes turning pitch black. He pulls me forward and whispers softly into my ear, "My Victoria has always wanted a girlfriend both in and out of the bedroom. Maybe I'll turn Renee and make her ours for eternity."

I'm unable to form words at this point, my anger having reached new heights. I rip my face from his hands and do the one thing that apparently pisses him off more than anything else. I spit in his face.

_Smooth, Bella. Way to turn a hungry vampire into a __**furious**__, hungry vampire. Awesome._

"Do whatever you want with me but stay away from my mother, you vicious prick. She's done nothing wrong." I scream at him as I finally find my words.

I guess James doesn't like being called names. He grabs my upper arms and flings me across the room directly into row of mirrors. A bloodcurdling scream escapes from me. Thankfully the broken glass didn't cut me but I can feel that my left arm is broken. Not willing to go down without a fight, I cradle my arm, stand up, and look directly at James.

He starts towards me with a small smile plastered on his face.

"My, my…aren't we a feisty little thing. I can see why Edward keeps you around. I thought he just wanted to drain you at his leisure, but now I see he likes to play with his food. Maybe we're not so different after all."

"Edward is nothing like you. He is gentle and caring and puts my safety above all else. He would never play these sick, twisted games with me. He loves me." I am shocked to hear my own voice. I am speaking calmly and evenly and with no trace of pain.

Apparently James is unhappy with my response. Well fuck him. He obviously doesn't realize how many bones I've broken in my life. This shit is just a minor inconvenience.

"Love? He doesn't love you. You are nothing more than a blood bag to him. The only reason his coven protected you from us was to save you for themselves. Vampires are very territorial creatures and we don't like people taking what's ours."

It seems that if James can't get a reaction out of breaking my bones, he'll try breaking my spirit.

He walks over and stands directly in front of me. He grabs my broken arm and I wince in pain, but make no sound.

He leans over and begins to speak, his lips an inch from mine. "It is impossible for one of my kind to feel love for a human. We will lure you in and make you trust us. We will tell you whatever lies you want to hear. We will make you think that you are the only person on the planet. And after you are willing to do anything we ask, we will fuck you, break you, and drain you. The one thing we will never do, my pet, is love you."

With those final words he kisses me softly on the cheek before pulling back his arm and punching me across the jaw. I land flat on my ass for the third time today and glare up at him.

_Well now he's just trying to piss me off._

By some happy accident, or maybe because James chose not to use all his strength, my jaw didn't break.

"You're wrong, asshole. The Cullen's do love me. I am part of their family and they would do anything for me."

Hearing those words come out of my mouth for the very first time makes something click in my brain. It's true. All of it. Everything Jasper said to me was true. I am worth it. I am loved. They don't pity me and they don't think less of me just because I'm human. They really would do anything for me, and they are going to save me from James.

I speak again, my voice strong, "You wouldn't know what real love is if it sat on your face. That red-headed cunt doesn't love you; she's just using you for your tiny little cock. I've been told that being alone for eternity isn't easy and she probably figures that being with you is better than being by herself." I see venom start to pool in his mouth and run down his chin. If I thought he was pissed off before, I was dead wrong. The vampire in front of me is seething in anger and my fear begins to spike.

_Where are you Jasper? _

But being the smart girl I am, I let my mouth run a little bit longer. "If I had a choice between you and nothing, I'd choose nothing. And if you really were my mate, I would light my own pyre and happily jump in while humming a little tune."

His eyes are pitch and the venom is freely flowing. I must have struck a huge nerve. Oops.

"Do you want to know what I do to little girls like you? Do you want to see how I use my 'tiny cock'? I'll show you exactly what you're good for, Pet. The **only** thing you're good for." At those words my self-preservation finally kicks in and I start to scream. I take my good arm and attempt to hit him in the face. Instead he grabs my wrist and looks me square in the eye as he bites down.

"I can smell the fear coming off you, Isabella. Delicious." The burn in my wrist is unlike anything I've ever felt and I begin to writhe in pain. I'm trying to hold in my screams so I don't give him anymore pleasure, but they manage to escape.

"I think I might let you lay there in pain for a bit before I drain you. You look ravishing lying beneath me." Two things happen so quickly that I barely noticed them. James rips off my jeans and Edward flies through the window. Thank God, Thank God, Thank God. I know what James was about to do and that scares me more than the venom coursing through my veins.

"Bella love, I'm here." As soon as I hear Edwards's familiar voice I succumb to the pain.

Unable to rip my eyes off of him, I watch as he fights with James. Edward has him pinned against the wall and James is trying to snap at his neck. James manages to kick Edward off and he sails through the air landing in the pile of glass from earlier. Edward flips back on his feet and darts towards James. I scream out again and James whips his head in my direction. He has a small smirk on his face but it's all the distraction Edward needs to jump on his back and bite through his neck, decapitating him. The sound of tearing metal is matched only by James' keening. Edward drop kicks the head across the room before dismembering the rest of the body. As soon as James is taken care, of Edward takes off his jacket and runs to me. Laying his jacket over my bare legs he begins to sob. He wraps me lightly in his arms, taking notice of my broken arm.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry. God, why couldn't I get here earlier? And when I heard what he was thinking…He was going to violate you Bella. He was going to watch you burn as he took your virtue." I let out another scream of anguish. He finally noticed the crescent shaped mark on my wrist and let out a low growl.

"He bit you? My God, I thought I got here before he had the chance. What do I do? I can't let you change. I don't want this life for you. I want you to have children and grow old…"

_Seriously? I'm laying here in the worst pain imaginable and he's talking about what __**he **__wants? Suck it up, Edward, and be a fucking man for once._

It takes what little strength I have left to whisper to him, "Do it Edward. Change me. Alice already saw it and we all know it's gonna happen. Fucking do it!"

He winces at my language but doesn't say anything. He seems to be thinking something over and I am losing my patience and possibly my mind. I've never seen him this distressed before. He looks every bit the confused teenager.

He finally seems to decide on a course of action and I thank my not-so-lucky stars. He's gonna change me, he has no choice. The venom is already in my blood so he has to change me, right?

I shouldn't have been surprised at the next words out of his mouth, but I was.

"I am going to suck the venom out of your system." What? "I'm only going to drink enough to ensure no traces remain." This kid is fucking delusional. I. Am. His. Singer. There is no way he'll be able to stop drinking. He can't even kiss me properly for fear of draining me.

I try to explain this to him but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is, "no…singer…drain." He looks at me with a mixture of love and condescension.

"No Isabella. I know what's best for you. I will not allow you to live this soul-less existence. I have amazing control and I will absolutely be able to stop."

Yup, and there it is. The one sentence that tells me how controlling and self-possessed he really is. Any trace of romantic love that I may have felt evaporated with those words. Unfortunately I am unable to tell him any of this as I'm burning in the fiery pits of hell.

He lowers his mouth to my wrist and kisses my palm once before attaching his mouth to my wrist. I can feel him sucking and it doesn't hurt like I thought it would. I kind of feel like a bendy straw. He's just slurping along, but I'm not too nervous because his eyes are still gold. He's treating this like its surgery. Controlled and precise. Just as the burning begins to subside, he takes his mouth off my wrist and speaks.

"Just a bit more, love. You're almost pure." Uggh…Pure? Seriously? If I weren't so weak right now I would give him a piece of my mind.

Before I can tell what's happening I feel my wrist break. I yell out in pain. I look up at Edward and see that his eyes have turned pitch black. He glances down at me and all traces of the old Edward have vanished. He's become the monster he always claimed to be. He bites down and begins to drink in earnest and I feel my life-force slipping away.

My eyes stop focusing on Edward and finally close altogether.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die here and not by James' hand. I am being sucked dry by the only man who ever told me he loved me.

_Just another day in the life of Bella Swan._

Just as I'm about to completely black out, I feel my wrist drop to the ground and my body being cradled in cold marble arms. Someone is gently touching me all over but the cold hands make me shiver. I manage to whisper one word before I fall into the void.

"Jasper."

-Major's POV-

I push past Emmett and take in the scene before me. I see pieces of vampire strewn about and I am glad that I have one less problem to deal with. My Isabella is laying in the middle of the room with the mind-reader over her. At first I think Edward is checking her for injuries, but as soon as I feel the raging bloodlust emanating from him I know exactly what's going on. Thankfully she is still alive but her heartbeat is growing weaker by the moment. I need to get this sick fuck away from her.

Carlisle, Rose and Alice enter through the back door at that moment and stop dead in their tracks.

"Emmett." I look at him and he nods his head in understanding. We rush towards Bella and in one swift movement Emmett has Edward in a headlock. I grab his mouth, prying his venomous teeth away from Bella's skin. His jaw breaks in the process and a part of me rejoices in his pain. Bella's wrist falls to the ground. I can feel her confusion through her fear.

"Carlisle!" The doctor rushes towards Bella and he gives me a look. "Put Bella on the sofa in the next room and check her for injuries." I'm not sure how much blood Edward was able to drink before we got there, but I don't want to risk her seeing what I'm about to do.

As soon as she is safely out of the room I turn back to where Emmett is holding a furious Edward. He is radiating possessiveness and anger at his meal being taken from him. The frenzy is still evident in his black eyes and he is fighting against Emmett's hold. I look at Rosalie and she immediately helps Emmett, punching Edward across the face before grabbing his free arm.

"Alice, start a fire and dispose of the other vampire." She does what I ask and I am pleased. I really do need to reward her when this is all over.

I stalk back towards Edward with a deadly gleam in my eye. This man dared to hurt my mate. He dared to drink her blood and cause her pain. I will be as gentle with him as he was with Isabella.

"Major," My head whipped around to look at Alice. "I don't know why yet, but you can't kill him. You can punish him but he must live."

No! That monster is going to pay for his actions. I look back at Edward when Peter's words replay in my mind.

"_Listen to the pixie. She will be right…about everything."_

Shit. I've never gone against Peter's advice and I'm not gonna start now.

"Alice, go check on Isabella." She nods at me and hurries off. Edward is her favorite brother and, as angry as she might be right now, she wouldn't want to see him torn to pieces.

"Rosalie, Emmett. Would you be so kind as to relieve Edward of his arms?" They look at me for a moment. They may not like hurting him, but they realize he needs to be punished. I take in their emotions. I understand the anger and disgust, but what I can't understand is their confusion. Only then does it occur to me that they have no idea that Isabella is my mate. Alice and I neglected to tell the rest of the family that bit of information so they must be confused as to why I'm here and not Jasper. But now is not the time for this and, at any rate, everyone will know soon enough.

Hesitating for just a second, Rosalie and Emmett follow my orders.

Edward's arms fall to the ground and without a way of restraining him, he lunges towards the other room where the doctor and Alice are caring for Bella. Jumping in front of him, I push my arms out and fling him into the back wall. I rush over to where he lands and bend down over him. His black eyes stare up at me in fury but he says nothing. I realize that he can smell Bella from the other room and his bloodlust is still raging.

"Tell me Edward, how did it feel to drink Isabella's blood?" I rip off his left leg at the knee. "How did it taste? Was it as good as you imagined?" His right leg gets the same treatment. I throw the pieces across the room to join his arms.

"How did it feel to watch her writhe in pain under you? Did she look up at you in fear?" I tear the rest of his left leg completely off. "Did you watch as tears fell down her cheeks?" His right leg joins his left and the pieces join the growing pile.

I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Did it make you hard to hear her screams?" With those words I grab his hair and rip his head off. I throw his torso into the corner but keep ahold of his head. His black eyes finally disappear only to be replaced by a shocking crimson. I wonder if he has any idea of what he's done.

It is at that moment that I hear the one thing that snaps me back to reality. My sweet Isabella's voice. It is barely a whisper but I can hear her as clear as day.

"Jasper."

-JPOV-

"Carlisle, no." I hear Alice's voice cry out from the other room. Not realizing I still have Edward's head clutched in my hand, I race to see what's going on. Rose and Em are right behind me as we enter the room.

"You can't change her, Carlisle. It's not what she would want.

"Alice, if I don't change her now she won't make it. She's lost too much blood and it's too late for a transfusion." Carlisle looks down at his newest daughter with venom pooling in his eyes.

"Why don't you want Bella to join the family, Alice?" Emmett finally chimes in looking sad and, if possible, tired. "I thought you loved her. I thought you wanted her to be your sister."

We're all shocked into silence when Rose speaks for the first time. "Alice, please don't take my new sister away from me before I even get the chance to know her." She begins to sob before speaking again. "I never told her I loved her, never told her I was glad to have a new sister. I never thanked her for making Emmett so happy. I know she would want to be changed. Please Alice." I've never heard Rose plea for anything.

Alice finally speaks as she looks at the family. "You have it all wrong. Of course Bella will be changed. I had a vision of here being like us the first day we met her and she was always meant to be a part of the family. I only stopped Carlisle because it's not him who is going to change Bella." She looks me dead in the eye. "It's Jasper."

All eyes look to me with shock and surprise. Rose walks over to me, grabs Edward's head out of my hand and places it on the side table. She pulls my hands into hers and squeezes them before asking Alice, "Why Jasper? Carlisle changed me, Emmett and Esme. Why shouldn't he be the one to change Bella?"

Alice gives me a soft nod and replies, "Tell them, Jasper."

I take an unneeded breath and sigh before answering. "I have to be the one to change Bella because she is my mate."

Carlisle, Rose and Em look back and forth between me and Bella for a moment. A look of understanding crosses Rose's face.

"That's why The Major was here. To protect his mate." I nod at her and send her a wave of gratitude and love. Carlisle and Emmett respond with wide smiles. They both seem fine with this turn of events

I drop to my knees in front of Bella and kiss her softly on the forehead. "I'll see you in three days, darlin'. I'll be right next to you every minute and I'll try to take some of the pain away. Try to think back on your life. Your memories of Renee and Charlie. Your friends and family. Anything you want to remember in your new life. Be strong for me and please know that we all love you." With those last words I bite down right above her heart and inject as much venom as I can. I do the same on her neck, her left wrist and both ankles.

Bella's eyes open for just a moment and she stares directly at me, a small smile playing on her lips. I take her hands in mine. She nods once and squeezes my hands before closing her eyes and succumbing to the pain.

Carlisle checks Bella over once before speaking. "Alice, I assume you have a plan?" She nods at him. "Excuse me for a moment. I'm going to call your mother and then we can discuss what comes next."

I look up at Alice and see her eyes glaze over. Realizing that she's having a vision I make my way over to her. Rose takes my place at Bella's side and grabs her hand.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry that I never accepted you into the family. I never told you I loved you. Anyone who can make my Emmett's eyes light up like that must be an incredible person. I'm sorry I never took the time to get to know you but I'm glad I have eternity to make it up to you, my sister." At these words Emmett's eyes fill with venom. He's never seen Rose look so vulnerable in front of anyone but him. I can feel waves of pride and love coming off him.

I turn back to Alice and Carlisle enters the room with the rest of Edward.

I put my hands on Alice's shoulders. "Ali, what did you see?" Her eyes return to normal and she stares at me for a moment before answering me.

"A farm. Lots of sunlight and heat. Bella in white sundress hunting. You ride horses together. Swimming in a river under a waterfall. Do you know where this farm is Jasper?"

There is only one place that I know of where a vampire can ride a horse without the animal being scared off.

"Yes, Alice. It looks like I am taking Bella to Peter and Charlotte's ranch in Texas." A wide grin covers my face. I haven't seen my brother in over ten years and I can't think of a better place to spend Bella's newborn year. Just then my phone rings and I know who it is without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey fucker. You knew we were coming to Texas." I phrase it as a statement and not a question.

"Hello to you too, asshole. And yes, of course I knew. I can't tell you how excited Char is to finally meet her new sister. She has so many plans that Bella will be busy for the next decade." I hear her squeal in the background. "Quiet, woman. The men-folk are talking." Oh, shit. I would hate to be Peter right now.

"Do you remember what happened last time you called me 'woman'?" I can hear the anger in Char's voice but Peter doesn't answer.

"Peter Whitlock, you answer me this instant. Do you remember?"

"Yes Ma'am." Yup, Peter's scared shitless and I'm loving it.

"What did I tell you I would do if you ever called me that again?"

"You said you would rip my balls off and keep them in your purse for a week." I hear my family snicker behind me.

My brother and his wife have been playing this little game for over a century. He makes some sort of asinine comment he knows will piss Char off and she threatens to remove a certain part of his anatomy. Then she makes him do some hard labor on the farm at human speed before they fuck like bunnies for the next two days. Peter complains endlessly about the hard work, but I know he loves their little game as much as she does.

"Would you like to go ball-less for a week, Peter?"

"No ma'am."

"Then talk to your brother and tell him the plan because I am sick of waiting. I want to meet my fucking sister and if I left it up to you two dipshits, it might never fucking happen. Oh, and Peter? You will be making up for your earlier comment for the rest of the night." I hear her walk away muttering something about 'assholes'.

I smile at hearing Charlotte's voice even if she is angry. She has never had female companionship and I think Bella will be the perfect friend for her.

"You're a lucky man, Peter!" I laugh into the phone.

"Yeah, yuck it up now dickweed, cause in two days you'll be living under her roof and she'll have your balls in a vice right next to mine." I stop laughing because he is absolutely right. Shit.

"What's the plan, Peter?"

"The doctor, Alice and Emmett are to go back to Forks and fake Bella's death. Rosalie will drive with you to Texas so she can keep an eye on Bella. For some reason Emmett's going to Alaska, but he will meet us here in a week. Tell the pixie I'm sorry, but she has to stay in Forks with Carlisle and Esme for a while. We don't want to raise any suspicion and Bella's father will need help getting through the death of his daughter. Rosalie and Bella deserve some bonding time and I think those two and Char are going to have an amazing relationship." Alice's face falls at this news. She wants to come and play with the girls.

"What about Edward?" I want to throw a zippo at his face but I know I can't.

"The fuck do I care what you do with him. Pack him in a box and FedEx him somewhere. Maybe Alaska. I'm sure the Succubus sisters will love putting him back together. The pixie can tell you the rest of the plan."

I look at Alice and start saying good-bye to Peter. Before I get a chance to hang up I hear him speak one last time.

"Don't worry, Alice. You'll meet him soon. He's waiting for you." And with that, he hangs up. I have never heard Peter call Alice by her given name and I'm stunned. What is he talking about? Alice's face lights up in joy and she throws herself into my arms.

"We're all gonna be so happy, Jazz. I can see it." Just then Bella screams and my focus is back on the task at hand. Getting the fuck out of Phoenix.

I smell smoke coming from the other room and realize we need to act quickly.

"Alice…the plan."

She looks at Bella than begins to speak. "Peter's right. Rose, there's a black SUV two blocks from here. Steal it and change the plates. And please get Bella a change of clothes. I doubt she would want to wake up in her new life pant-less. Emmett, get some boxes from the office and pack up Edward. You're taking him on a one way trip to Alaska. Carlisle and Jasper, grab Bella and take her outside. Try to keep her as quiet as possible. We wouldn't want to wake up the neighbors. I'm gonna burn this fucking building down." She looks a bit too happy with her role. With that we all jump into action. I lift Bella into my arms and run out the front door with Carlisle behind me.

We lay Bella in a small patch of grass. She whimpers a bit but is otherwise doing amazingly well. I send her some calm and love and she settles down. Loads of anxiety is rolling off of Carlisle and I ask him what the problem is.

"It's Edward. I can't stomach the idea of him being packed up and shipped like some sort of antique." I snicker at his choice of words and he gives me a hard glare.

Alice appears before us, a huge fire spreading throughout the ballet studio. She looks at our father with a soft gaze before speaking.

"I know this isn't ideal Carlisle, but it's for the best. Call Elezar and tell him that Emmett is on his way with Edward. Explain to him exactly what happened. He can unpack Edward's head but the rest of him must stay in the boxes. This isn't for punishment as much as it's for his own safety; Edward won't remember what he did and Elezar must be the one with the unfortunate task of filling in the blanks. He will feel horrible about what he's done, and if he is allowed to put himself back together he will run to Italy and have the Volturi dispose of him."

At those words Carlisle stiffens and whispers, "Poor Esme."

If it were up to me I would charter a plane and take Edward to Italy myself. I would drop his head in Aro's lap and walk away without a care. But I know how much it would hurt Esme and I would never put my mother through that pain. She almost lost one child today and she couldn't bear to lose another.

I cradle Bella in my arms and begin to gently rock her. The action seems to calm her down a bit and I'm thankful I can help her in some small way.

Emmett approaches us with five Edward-filled boxes in his arms. I can't help the small smile that crosses my face. Carlisle glares at me again but keeps quiet. He knows that Edward is getting far better treatment than he deserves.

Bella's pain level spikes a bit and I send her some more calm. I also send a dose of pride. Not many mature vampires would live through an attack like this yet my Isabella managed to survive two in one day. She took on two blood-thirsty vampires and lived to tell the tale. Well…more accurately, she died to tell the tale.

That woman is so strong and amazing; how could I not have known she was mine. Looking back I realize how many times I actually thought about her. How many times I worried about her well-being, her feelings. Edward told me to stay away from her the first day he met her and I didn't think twice about it. Why would I want to hang around my brother's human girlfriend? But lo and behold, the girl started to grow on me. Each time she sat with us at lunch or came over to the house I found myself gravitate towards her, soaking in all her pure emotions. I guess it wasn't until the drive down here that I finally admitted to myself how much I truly enjoy her company.

I let out a small sigh and am pulled from my reverie when Rose approaches in the recently liberated SUV. She gets out of the truck and, walking directly to me, she lifts Bella out of my arms and places her in the backseat. I stand behind her and notice that she made our girl a bed of blankets and pillows.

_Rose really does love her._

I follow her to the open trunk. Jesus Christ…did she rob an entire department store? The amount of clothing bags and shoe boxes in front of me would put one of Alice's shopping trips to shame. And I know better than anyone how much Alice can buy. I pay her enormous, fucking credit card bill every month. I see Rosalie pull out some new yoga pants and a tank top and turn away while she changes Bella's clothes.

I send Rose a wave of gratitude and she smiles at me before running into Emmett's waiting arms. It is difficult for mates to be apart for any length of time, but for these two a week might as well be a lifetime. He pulls her into a warm embrace and she softens in his arms. I can feel Rose's joy at getting to spend some quality time with her new sister but she is going to miss Emmett terribly.

_Note to self: when Emmett joins us in Texas, leave the house for a week._ Peter and Char had better be prepared to replace vast amounts of furniture.

Em finally breaks the silence and whispers in Rose's ear, "I'm so proud of you Rosie. Bells is lucky to have a sister as caring and loyal as you. Make sure you talk to her as she goes through the change. Tell her how much I love her and that I can't wait to see what a kick-ass vamp she's gonna be." He kisses her hard and the amount of love and lust rolling off of them is almost enough to bring me to my knees. As they deepen the kiss, the rest of us turn away to give them some semblance of privacy. I walk over to where Carlisle is loading Edward into the trunk of another car. When did we acquire a second vehicle? I raise an eyebrow at Alice and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"What? It's called being prepared. I would think a military man like you would understand the concept." I laugh at her and pull her into a hug. She returns the hug and looks up at me.

"Thank you Alice. Thank you for saving my Bella. I am so proud of you and so is The Major. Maybe we'll make you a lieutenant or something." She smiles up at my praise. "If you hadn't saved me all those years ago I don't know what would have happened. I sure as hell wouldn't have met my true mate. And I heard what Peter said to you. I may not be all-knowing like you and my asshole brother, but I saw you light up at his words. You deserve to find your mate and be happy. But pass along a message to him from me. If he hurts my Alice in any way, the God of War will come looking for him." I kiss her on the forehead and she pulls away.

"You two are going to be so happy together. She is going to be amazing and fierce. The perfect mate for the Major. I love you so much Jazz. I couldn't have asked for a better companion and friend. We may belong to other people, but you will be my best friend for as long as I live. I'll get to Texas as soon as I can. Tell Bella I love her and I'll see her soon. Oh…and Jazz?" I look down at her in confusion. "Thank The Major for the yellow Lamborghini. I'm gonna love it." With that she turns and gives Rose a quick hug before crawling into the back seat of the car.

I give Emmett a (very manly) hug and he gets into the front seat. Carlisle turns to me and Rose. He is feeling a little worried but mostly proud.

"Bella is in the best possible hands. With your love, Jasper, and Rose's loyalty and strength, she will have everything she needs to make a smooth transition. I love you both and I'm so proud of you. We'll get to Texas for a visit as soon as possible, and please tell my daughter how much her mother and I love her. And not to pull the dad-card, but please call your mother. She worries." He gives us both a hug and gets in to the car where Alice and Emmett are waiting. I walk to the driver's side and he rolls down the window.

"Don't worry about Edward, Carlisle, he's fine. I can feel that he's not hurting or angry, just a bit confused. Tell Elezar to be gentle when telling him what happened. He won't take it well. I'm not exactly happy with him right now, but after being in control for so long, the monster inside of him completely took over. Just do me one favor. Tell him to stay the fuck out of Texas. I will not be held responsible for The Major's actions. Or Bella's for that matter. I'm sure she'll want to rip him a new one and I want her newborn year to be as easy as possible. Thank you for taking such good care of her, she means everything to me." As soon as I say those last words I feel a strange pull in my chest. I look back to the truck where Bella is laying and it immediately stops. Huh. I turn back to Carlisle. "Please tell Esme I love her and try to visit soon." He nods at me, and Alice and Emmett wave at us as they pull away.

Rose and I get into the SUV and I look at Bella for a moment before starting the engine. It's amazing that she's going through the change. She is so quiet and her emotions are emitting a bit of pain, but nothing overwhelming. I've seen some newborns scream and writhe the entire time and Bella just looks like she's taking an afternoon nap. Rose is sitting in the backseat with Bella's head in her lap. She is stroking her hair and whispering to her, I assume passing on Emmett's message. I have a feeling that my mate and my sister are gonna have one awesome relationship.

I tune Rose out and we drive in a comfortable silence for a few hundred miles before Rose speaks.

"Jasper, do you mind if I hunt. I don't know about you but I haven't hunted since before the baseball game. If we're gonna be dealing with a newborn Bella, I think we should be as prepared as possible."

She has a point so I pull over somewhere in New Mexico. Rose hops out of the car and runs into a forest. I take her place at Bella's side and run my fingers through her hair. It's so soft. She moans a bit and I do a check of her emotions. Lust? The woman is going through the most painful experience of her life and all I feel is lust? She truly is amazing. I can't believe I have all the time in the world to get to know her. I know we're mates but we hardly know each other. Maybe it doesn't matter; I'm already in love with her.

_I'm in love with Bella Swan!_

As soon as that thought crosses my mind, I feel the pull in my chest grow stronger and love begins pouring off of Bella.

Rose returns at that moment and I can barely contain myself.

"Rose, I love her!"

"I know."

"How do you know? I just figured it out for myself."

"She's your mate, Jasper. Tell me…do you feel a tugging in your chest? Is something pulling you to her?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"It's the mating pull. I feel it every time I'm away from Emmett. You're lucky though. I didn't feel it until Em was completely changed, probably because I wasn't the one to change him. Bella has your venom in her veins, Jasper. You guys are more like Carlisle and Esme than me and Emmett. You're not just mates, you're bonded. She isn't even a full vampire yet and you can already feel her."

"What does being bonded mean? Does it make us different?"

"No, it just makes you stronger. How much pain is she feeling right now? She is keeping fairly quiet."

"Not much at all. She seems to be having normal emotions. I felt lust and love when I touched her hair."

"I spoke to Esme once about her change and she told me that she felt little to no pain. Carlisle thinks it happens when a person's true mate is the one to change them. Bella should feel very lucky that you were the one to do it. Carlisle said he felt the mating pull as soon as he bit Esme. You guys are special." I feel a twinge of jealousy from Rose but it is immediately replaced with her love for Emmett.

We drive for a while longer before I decide to hunt. I leave Bella with Rose and dart into the forest. I hunt quickly, eager to get to Peter's house. We drive straight through the night in a companionable silence. Every so often a wave of curiosity rolls off of Rose. The longer we drive the stronger the curiosity gets. Eventually I can't stand it anymore and turn to my sister.

"Spit it out for fucks sake. You're giving me emotional whiplash here."

"I was just wondering about how you and The Major work. He is so different from you and I wondered if you were in there at all. Did you know what was happening? Were you there?"

I think about it for a minute. When did I realize that Bella was my mate? I suppose it happened as soon as The Major took over.

"I was there the whole time Rose. It's like I was in the passenger seat while he was driving. I heard every thought and agreed with every action. Sometimes he completely takes over and I remember very little, but this time…it's like he needed me to know **why** we were doing what we were doing. If I hadn't known Bella was mine, I may not have been able to take the necessary steps to assure her safety."

She looks at me for a moment before speaking again. "Can you still feel him? Is he still there?"

"Yeah. Now that he found his mate I think he'll be sticking around. To be honest, though, I like knowing he's there. For so long I felt like a domesticated animal. I knew the feral side was there, but I kept him locked up. I like knowing a part of me is able to protect my mate." Rose and I drive in silence for a bit longer when my cell phone rings.

"Pick up the pace Major. It looks like our little Bella is gonna wake up sooner than expected." What? It's only been 36 hours. "No more dinner breaks. You better be here in 12 hours cause she's gonna wake up in 13. Tell Rose that Char can't wait to meet her and that she has a shopping trip planned. Apparently we're gonna need to stock up on some new furniture and Char wants Rose's input." If Rose could've blushed, she would have.

"Anything else I should know Peter?"

"No, asshole. Just stop driving like a little old lady and hurry the fuck up!" I'm gonna kick his ass when I get there.

"Yeah…good luck with that, fucker." With those words the Yoda-wannabe hangs up and I start driving like a bat out of hell.

We make it in just over 12 hours. I pull into the driveway and exhale a breath. Peter's farm has always been a sanctuary for me. Whenever I slipped or just needed to get away I would come here. He has 550 acres of forest and farmland. The property boasts its own river and a waterfall that feeds it. How Peter and Char, with the help of their farmhand JP, run a working farm is beyond me. I guess not having the need to sleep helps.

We pull up to the huge three story house and I see Peter and Charlotte waiting out front. I jump out of the truck and punch Peter in the face before wrapping my arms around Char. I missed this woman. She was my first sister and the mate of my brother. Anyone who can make him happy is okay in my book.

"Ooww…what was that for fucker?"

"That's for being a cryptic dick. And this," I punch him again, "is for not visiting in 10 years." A wide smile crosses his face and he picks me up in a bear hug. Peter has always been affectionate, but I'll never get used to those hugs.

I look behind me and see Charlotte helping Rose remove Bella from the back seat. The love rolling off of Char is palpable and she's only seen Bella for 30 seconds. Yup, this is gonna work out fine. Peter and I grab the bags from the trunk and follow the women-folk upstairs. When Bella wakes up I'm gonna take her and Rose on a tour. This shit is truly amazing and Peter built it with his own hands.

We end up in the room I use when I'm here but it's been turned into a bedroom instead of the study it used to be. Rose lays Bella on the bed and I lay down next to her. Rose shocks me by walking to Char and giving her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, sister."

"You too Rose. I must be the luckiest girl in the world. I get two new sisters **and** my big brother comes back. Best day ever." Char jumps up and down and squeals. Only in these moments am I reminded that I changed Char when she was just 17 years old. She may have the ability to make The Major quake in fear, but at heart she's just a young woman.

"Can we please save the pleasantries for later? We're about to meet Bella 2.0."

I hear Bella's heartbeat begin to race and I know the change is almost complete. Peter moves Char behind him and puts his hands up in a submissive pose. Newborns are generally scared of us because of our scars, and he is ensuring his mates safety. Rose stands in the corner with her head down. Since she's a female, Bella should be fine with her presence. I stand up next to the bed and listen as her heart slows down. With one final thud the change is complete and I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my life. Her chestnut hair is longer, thicker and with traces of red. She's grown a few inches and filled out in all the right places. Her face is chiseled like a Greek goddess and I can't believe she's mine.

Her eyes open and she takes in the scene before her. Recognition flashes when she looks at Rose and her head cocks in confusion. She's probably wondering why Rose is there and not Alice. Char squeals in delight from the corner, her face peeking from behind Peter. I take in Bella's emotions as she looks at Peter. Not a trace of fear. There seems to be a lot of love and I wonder if Peter and Bella share some sort of familial bond. Peter looks at her and nods once before turning to me.

Bella follows his gaze and looks at me for the first time. Her crimson eyes pierce my soul and I wither under her gaze. I feel love, lust, amazement and possessiveness radiating from her. God I love this woman!

My wits finally return to me. "Hey darlin'. Welcome back." As soon as she hears my voice she leaps off the bed and into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. I could get used to this shit. She leans back, with me holding her weight, and rips my shirt off. She looks me dead in the eye and finally speaks.

"Mine." With that she bites down on my chest right above my unbeating heart. I feel The Major roar in pleasure.

She marked me. My mate fucking marked me. And fuck me if it wasn't the sexiest, most erotic experience of my life.

_If you're not careful, Whitlock, this woman just might be the death of you._

**A/N – I know, I know…you all wanted to hear from Edward, but for some reason it's difficult for me to get inside his brain-hole. *shakes head in shame* I'm gonna try to get an EPOV eventually but I make no promises. This story isn't really about him. Up next newborn BPOV. Did we love or hate?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – You guys are amazing. 95 reviews for 5 chapters. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and as a reward, you all get a look into Peter's messed up head and a bit of Bella the Tease**_**…*The Major roars in pleasure***_** Love you much and you all deserve a cookie!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. S.M. does. If I did, Char would give seminars on how to please your man. And she would use props as a teaching aid. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine**

Chapter 6

-BPOV-

_Eyes snap open. Dust particles float in the air. Light streams through the window. Have there always this many colors? Scents. Lilies and vanilla…my eyes dart forward. Rosalie? Why? Alice? Too many thoughts at once. Overwhelmed. Squeal in the corner. Tiny girl with straight strawberry-blond hair that reaches her waist. Apple pie scent. Big guy in front of her. Curly brown hair, smells like tobacco and bourbon. Scars and soft eyes. Brother? He nods at me. _

"Hey darlin'. Welcome back." _Velvet voice._

_New scent…freshly cut grass and magnolia. Look at him_.

_Jasper mate. Two other females looking at him. Jealous! My mate. Must mark my mate. Jump into his arms and rip offending fabric from chest. Scars. Beautiful. Gold eyes scorch me. Love! _

"_Mine!" Mark mate. Love!_

I hear a booming laugh from the corner and reality crashes down.

Fuck me! Did I just bite Jasper? Oh my God. I just bit Jasper! I look up at him sheepishly and am rewarded with an amused grin.

Holy shit, he looks like a sex-god and I feel like I've never seen him properly before. Even my fantasies don't do him justice. My eyes trail down to his bare chest and my knees go week. What do I look at first? The muscular pecks, the well-defined abs, the beautiful crescent-shaped scars, and the chiseled V leading down to his…dear God! Is it supposed to be that big? Even through his jeans I can see how blessed he is.

_Let's save that for later, shall we Bella?_

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I wasn't thinking clearly. They were looking at you and I got so jealous. It's like something took over and I couldn't stop my-"He puts two finger to my lips and the temptation to take them into my mouth overwhelms me. Focus Bella!

"Please stop, Bella. What you did is the most natural thing in the world. You saw me and recognized me as your mate so when you saw other females looking at what belongs to you, your instincts took over. The instinct to mark ones mate is powerful and, frankly, I'm pleased with your reaction." He pulls me into a warm embrace and I sink into his arms.

_What I wouldn't give to stay here forever! _

We stand there for a minute in silence before I speak.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?" _Mmm…darlin'_. _I like it. A lot._

"Are we really mates?" I phrase it as a question even though I know the truth. I can feel in my bones that nothing has ever been truer.

"We sure are darlin'." A small smile graces his beautifully full lips and I fight the urge to kiss him. He picks up on my feelings and his small smile turns into a wide grin.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?" _Please don't stop talking. Your voice sounds like comfort and home._

"This is the first time you've ever hugged me." _If I get on my tippy-toes I'll be close enough to lick the corner of his mouth. His lips really are begging to be kissed._

"Yes it is. Is it everything you thought it would be and more?" He smirks at me, knowing full well what I'm thinking.

"Better." I sigh into his bare chest. "Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?" He can sense my apprehension so he holds me a little closer.

"Who are the strange vampires with the red eyes?" The male with the kind gaze approaches and I immediately feel at ease with him. Jasper releases me from our embrace and grabs my hand like he's been doing it forever.

"Bella, please let me introduce you to my brother." The big vampire wraps his arms around me and lifts me up Emmett-style. I feel safe…that is until I hear a low growl come from Jasper. I look at him in confusion.

"Don't worry about my brother, Swan. He's not used to having another vampire man-handle his woman." He gives me a low bow, "Peter Whitlock, ma'am, at your service." Whitlock! "And this sexy piece of ass here is my wife and mate Charlotte." She throws her mate the stink eye before turning towards me and squealing. She launches herself into my arms and I have no choice but to hug her back.

"I've wanted a sister for so long, Bella. I have so many plans for you me and Rose. We're gonna go shopping, and dancing, and bowling," Bowling? As soon as she lets me go, Jasper once again takes my hand. "The three of us are gonna be the best of friends." Charlotte's voice sounds like wind chimes and Jasper and Peter laugh at her exuberance. Wait, the three of us?

Rosalie! Shit, I almost forgot she was there. I look in her direction and scowl. She bows her head to avert my glare, and Jasper, picking up on her emotions, drops my hand and walks over to her. He takes Rosalie's hand and leads her to me. She takes a calming breath before speaking.

"Hello, Bella. How do you feel?" Her voice sounds small, almost weak. I'm not gonna fall for that shit again. She might be beautiful but underneath all that hair and cleavage, she's still a raging bitch.

"Hello to you, Rosalie. And what fucking business is it of yours how I feel?" Venom drips from my voice. A huge wave of calm washes over me and before I know it, I turn to Jasper and direct my anger at him.

"Jasper Whitlock, you may be my mate and I may be with you for the rest of eternity, but you will never influence my emotions without my permission. I've been a vampire for all of a minute and a half and, for being a newborn, I think I'm doing amazingly fucking well. So until I ask for your help, will you please just butt-the-fuck-out?" I hear loud applause coming from Peter and I turn to look at him.

"Well done, Swan. I guess Char won't have to keep Jaspers balls in a vice 'cause it seems like you already have that covered." He snickers and Charlotte smacks him in the back of the head. She gives me a small, conspiratorial smile. Oh yes…we are gonna be great friends.

I turn my attention back to my mate and raise an eyebrow at him. All I get in return is a small smirk.

_He's enjoying this shit._

"Well, Jasper?" I shoot him a pointed stare; is he taking me at all seriously?

He wipes the smirk off his face and has the decency to look remorseful. "I'm very sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again." I can see the honesty in his eyes along with pride and a little bit of contrition. Hhmm…I like it when he calls me ma'am. He looks so sexy when he's apologetic. Yummy. His head snaps up and his black eyes look me up and down. Shit, shit, shit. Empath! Way to throw your lust in his face, Bella.

_Just wait, my mate, I've got something much better to put in your face…_

Bella, honestly! Can you at least try to focus? I manage to regain control and I look at Rosalie as she begins to speak.

"I have to say, I dig the new Bella. Didn't know you had it in you, sis." Did Rosalie just call me 'sis'? What the fuck happened during my change? Did hell somehow freeze over?

"Rosalie, you have made it perfectly clear that we are not, nor will ever be, sisters."

"Bella, will you please let Rose explain? I think you should hear what she has to say before you decide how you feel." Jasper is pleading with me and I know how difficult this situation must be for him. He would like nothing more than for his mate and his sister to be friends.

I look at her for a moment before nodding to Japer. He stares at Rosalie; his gaze softens as he speaks. "Tell her, Rose."

Jasper stands behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach, resting his head on my shoulder. Rose gives me a strange look before speaking. "Bella. I have a lot of things I want to say to you, but may I ask you a question before I start?" I wait a minute before answering.

"Go ahead."

"Are you thirsty? Do you need to hunt?" My hands immediately grab my throat as I wait for the burning to start but all I feel is a slight tickle. But in the back of my mind I'm thinking 'why is Rosalie worried about me'?

I turn to Jasper with a questioning glance. Why aren't I thirsty? I thought it was supposed to be all consuming.

"Jasper, can you feel that? What does it mean? Is something wrong?" Please God, don't let me be a freak in my new life too!

"Jasper, what is it? What's she talking about?" Char looks as confused as I feel.

"It seems as if my Bella has no bloodlust," He says with a bit of awe as he gazes at me. "All I'm getting from her is minor discomfort, not the overwhelming need we usually suffer from. Bella, I know you don't feel thirsty but I think we should hunt anyways. Is that okay with you?" I look at the others in the room. Rosalie looks contemplative, Charlotte looks worried, and Peter looks smug with a shit-eating grin on his face. I scowl at him for a moment.

"Spit it out Petey! Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" I wanted the words to come out in anger, but all I managed is slight annoyance.

"I not pleased with myself, Swan, I'm pleased with you. I knew you were gonna be awesome but you have surpassed my expectations ten-fold. You really are perfect for The Major." I look at Jasper and he just shrugs at me.

"Whatever, Petey. I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't know who this major person is." One of my human memories struggles to creep through and I feel a nagging at the base of my brain, but I don't know what it is. Fuck it. I'll worry about it later. My mate thinks I should hunt and I think I should listen to him. "Jasper, I want to hunt but, is it okay if Char comes with us." I see Rose's sadness at my words but she says nothing.

"You don't have to ask my permission, darlin'." I look at Char.

"Of course I'll come with you. I always wanted to know what Bambi tasted like." Only then do I remember that she and Peter are human drinkers and I suppose it should bother me, but it doesn't. I look at Char in mock horror.

"Screw you, Char. I'm sure Bambi doesn't taste as good as the village drunk, but then again, what does?" Yup, I'm super-rad!

Peter chooses that moment to add his two cents. "Sorry, Swan, but the village drunk has nothing on the prom queen. She was delicious!" Fucker. I look at him in disgust and as soon as Char is done smacking the back of his head, my sexy-ass mate punches him in the jaw. Peter sets his jaw back in place before muttering something about 'motherfucker' under his breath.

Oh Jasper…I could fall in love with this man. Of course he picks up on my feelings immediately, so he takes me in his strong arms and nuzzles my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access and, as I sigh into him, I feel his erection press into my stomach. Holy hell Batman…I could get used to this. He feels so good wrapped around me and all I want to do is give myself to him. Jesus, Bella. You've only known he's your mate for 3 minutes and already you want to jump his bones?

Peter clears his throat and, for the first time, I growl. A fierce, animalistic sound that Jasper seems to thoroughly enjoy.

"Sorry, Swan. I didn't mean to interrupt you and your mate. But Major, save that shit for later and take my little sister to feed."

My head whips back to Jasper. "Major?" Somehow this seems important but, for the life of me, I can't remember why. The nagging in my brain returns but Jasper's voice rips the thought from my mind.

"I promise, darlin', I'll explain everything. Let's hunt now, and later we'll all sit down and answer any questions you might have. Deal?"

I don't hesitate for a moment before answering. I don't think I could refuse this man anything. "Deal! Let's hunt, baby."

-Peter's POV-

_Oh my God. She fucking bit him!_

My new little sis just woke up and I think I'm gonna love this girl. She's been a vampire for all of 30 seconds and she's already managed to get the upper hand on my dumbass of a brother. I knew she was gonna be awesome but this shit here, I was **not** expecting. The Major may be one bad-ass vampire but this girl just put that bastard in his place and I think she might give him a run for his money. It's about fucking time too; I'm sick of hearing about him. _Oooo…you know Jasper Whitlock? He's soooo scary and brave! _Scary my sparkly-vampire ass. That asshole is so sensitive I'm surprised he doesn't sit at home all day reading romance novels and watching soap operas.

Sure, back in the day he had a well-deserved reputation for being a bit of a monster, but lately he's turned into kind of a puss. I blame the pixie. Only that girl could have the God of War in khakis and loafers. I have to give her credit though; she was able to help Jasper in a way that Char and I never could. We knew that feeding off humans wasn't good for him, but none of us knew that vampires were able to survive off of animals. She led him to a life free of pain and regret and for that I'm grateful. But seriously…how many times can one person go through high school?

I shouldn't be too hard on him, though. He's been my brother for 120 years and there is no one I trust more in the world, except for my Charlotte. Without him I would have been dead and buried long ago. He gave me my life, my freedom and my mate. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him.

Sometimes this little gift of mine gets on my nerves, but as soon as the picture of Jasper's mate popped into my head, I knew I finally had the chance to pay back his kindness. I'll never admit this to him, but I love the fucker.

When he first changed me he was a very different vampire, dark and dangerous. But somehow I managed to befriend him and for some reason he began to trust me. He realized my aptitude for fighting so he made me Captain of the army. His second-in-command. And as such, I was always kept safe. Even that bitch Maria wouldn't cross The Major and, by extension, me. I didn't understand it at the time, but I ended up with the most loyal brother possible.

The second I saw Charlotte I knew she was my mate. When the time came to cull the newborns, Jasper told us to run. He saved both of us so we could build a life together.

As soon I knew that Bella was in danger I did what I could to help, and thankfully I was in time. We always knew the pixie wasn't his mate and I wondered what kind of vampire would suit The Major.

At first I was confused. How could Isabella Swan, girlfriend of that douchbag Edward, belong to The Major? Well, I guess now we know. Some part of her seems so quiet and vulnerable, but judging by the events unfolding before me, there is a feisty little hellcat trying to escape. And then I hear it…the one thing that will endear me to this girl forever. The one thing that truly makes her my sister.

"_Jasper Whitlock, you may be my mate and I may be with you for the rest of eternity, but you will never influence my emotions without my permission. I've been a vampire for all of a minute and a half and, for being a newborn, I think I'm doing amazingly fucking well. So until I ask for your help, will you please just butt-the-fuck-out?"_

I fucking love this woman! I've never seen anyone speak to The Major like that and live to tell the tale. And look at my stupid brother. I can see how proud he is to have such a strong mate, but underneath all that pride is a teeny-tiny little boy who's scared of the big, bad vampire lady. God she's perfect for him. Shy and quiet as well as strong and fierce. Perfect for Jasper **and** for The Major. My brother lucked out with this one and I couldn't be happier. Now he'll have the chance to build a life as happy and as full of love as me and Char.

Oh shit! Charlotte! I have a sinking feeling that those two are gonna be thick as thieves and Jasper and I had better watch our respective asses. I can only imagine the fuckery those two will get up too and I am certain that they will combine their evil forces to gang up on us.

You know what? That's fine with me. There's no way that two little girls are gonna get the jump on me and The Major. We are respected and feared the world over. We would never lie down and roll over for our mates. Right? Shit, we may have bitten off more than we can chew with those two, but fuck me if I'm not looking forward to the challenge.

As soon as my fuck-hot wife jumps out the window with Jasper and Bella in tow, my gift starts acting up.

_Something is coming. Bella will fight with The Major beside her. Together they will be unstoppable. The perfect combination of strength and conscience, tenacity and compassion. You will all need to work together to protect what is yours._

What the fuck does that mean? I know that my brother doesn't understand how my gift works, and if I'm being honest with myself, I'd have to admit that I don't either. All I know is that shit enters my brain with no rhyme or reason and the best I can hope for is to think it through, try to make sense of it all, and wait for the next bit of information. Hopefully it comes in time.

As I walk down to the horse stables, I think about the events of the day and wait for my family to return from their hunt.

-JPOV-

God she's amazing. Edward always said to expect the unexpected with her, but I thought it was because he couldn't read her mind. Now I realize that this girl is nothing less than spectacular. I've been keeping tabs on her emotions since the change first started and she has surprised me at every turn.

I've never heard of a vampire who felt little to no pain during the change. Maybe it's because of the mating pull like Rose said but maybe it's something more. When she woke up she was so calm. At first there was a moment of confusion, but as soon as she heard Peter laugh, she snapped herself out of it. I was also waiting for the inevitable bloodlust to start raging; I purposefully didn't bring it up so I could see how long it would take for her to notice, but even when Rose questioned her on it, I felt little more than a tiny spike of thirst.

I was expecting to feel her anxiety at the scars that Peter, Char, and I have, but when she looked at Peter for the first time, all she felt was comfort. And when she looked at my bare chest, I felt an overwhelming amount of lust with just a whisper of love. Never has a newborn vampire reacted without an ounce of fear at the sight of us, but leave it to my Bella to shock the shit out of me once again.

To be honest, the emotion I've felt more than any other from her is lust. I understand Bella not feeling romantic love for me yet, we hardly know each other, but I wasn't anticipating the levels of longing and desire that rolled off her. It seems like every time I spoke, or touched her in any way, she had to fight the urge to claim me.

She growled at Peter and that fact alone would have been enough to make me love her. But when The Major started purring at her response to being our being interrupted, I knew without a doubt that I would stand by her side for the rest of my days. How I wish I could just run off with her and bury myself inside her, but now is not the time.

Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to take my mate and make her mine, but first I need to help her acclimate to her new life.

First order of business: hunting.

"Okay Bella. Char is gonna jump out the window. Watch what she does and just copy her movements." As soon as I finish talking, Char catapults herself out the window, soars over the porch, and lands on the grass. She looks up expectantly.

"There's no way I can do that, Jasper, or have you forgotten my gravitationally challenged past?"

I look her square in the eye. "Bella, you're a vampire now. You have no idea what you're capable of. Just give it a try and if anything happens, we'll catch you. I won't let you fall. I promise!" She looks out the window for a moment before stealing herself and launching her tiny frame outside.

"That was perfect, sis." I can feel Charlotte's pride in her new sister.

I follow the girls outside and we start running. I feel Bella's excitement at the new sensation and I can tell that she's having the time of her life. Never before has she been able to run without tripping over something or nothing at all. The boost in her confidence is refreshing and I've never been happier for the ability to share her feelings. I'm going to make it my life's mission to ensure Bella's happiness. She has quickly become the most important thing in my life and it is now my privilege to support and protect her any way that I can.

We run for quite a while when finally I smell a herd of elk and a couple of coyote not too far away.

Bella is a few hundred yards in front of me so I call out to her. "Bella, stop for a minute." I catch up to her a second later. "What do you smell, darlin'? What do you hear?"

She takes in a deep breath and turns to me. "I hear 15 heartbeats 3 miles south and I hear 2 heartbeats 1 mile east."

"What smells better to you Bella?" Bless Charlotte. Always so caring.

"Definitely east." She turns quickly, and with more grace than I've ever seen, bolts towards her prey. Char and I follow her until she comes to a dead stop about one hundred yards away from the coyote.

"What's wrong, sis?"

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do or how to do it and I don't want to get hurt and I'm-"

"BELLA." She looks at me and stops her rambling. "You know exactly what to do. Just like when you marked me, it's instinctual. You're a predator; you were created to hunt. Just do what feels natural. You can do this."

"Jasper?" She looks at me coyly, "will you send me some courage, please?" She bats her eyelashes at me and there is no way I can refuse her, but she's not gonna get off that easy.

"Oh, now you want my help. I see how it is…you say jump and I say how high?" I give her a hard stare. "Well let me tell you something Miss Swan, I am not here to be at your beck and call. I will only help you when I want to and not a moment before." Her face falls at my outburst and I can't help but laugh out loud. I hear Char's tinkling giggle from a magnolia tree a few yards away.

Bella finally catches on and a furious scowl graces her face

"I see how it is. You two decide to gang up on the new girl. Well fuck you both. I don't need your help and I can do this on my own." She darts off in the direction of her prey and I send her a small, almost unnoticeable, wave of courage.

She sees the coyote and begins to stalk towards it. It doesn't notice her approach and continues to feed on its own meal. In one swift movement, she jumps on its back and breaks its neck before sinking her teeth into it. The Major roars with pride and I don't think I've seen anything so beautiful in my life. She is graceful and deadly in her attack and my jeans become uncomfortably tight. I push down the desire to claim her then and there, and wait for her to finish her meal. The last thing I need is to interrupt a newborn in the middle of dinner, even a well-behaved newborn like Bella.

As soon as she's finished she flings the coyote away and chases after the other one. When the second animal is drained I feel her lust spike.

Uh oh…this should be interesting.

Bella makes her way back to where I'm standing and I see her blackened eyes stare at me like I'm her next victim. She slowly stalks towards me and as soon as I take a step back she launches herself into my arms, just like she did when she first woke up. Oh shit, is she gonna mark me again? Twice in one day is a bit much, even for me. But much to my surprise she wraps her fingers through my hair and crashes her lips to mine. I feel her tongue beg for entrance and I happily oblige.

God, the taste of Bella mixed with the blood on her mouth is almost too much to bear. She tightens her legs around my waist and grinds her pelvis into mine and fuck me if my dick didn't get even more rigid at the sensation. I turn around and slam her against the nearest tree. I rub against her seeking some sort of release when she flips me to the ground and straddles me. This woman is gonna kill me. She slowly starts rocking against my erection and it takes every inch of my will-power not to rip our clothes off.

The first time I claim my mate will not be with Charlotte watching, as much as she may want to (Char's a bit of a voyeur).

Bella continues to grind against me when she bends over me, her covered breasts grazing my bare chest. She licks up my neck and takes my earlobe in her mouth before whispering, "Maybe that'll teach you not to make fun of me, my mate."

With that, she jumps off me and starts running towards the house. I hear Char cackling from high up in the magnolia tree when Bella yells out, "C'mon sissy! Let's go home." Charlotte flips out of the tree and follows her. They run a bit further before Bella calls back to me, "Sorry 'bout the blue balls, Jasper!"

She played me! Bella fucking played me and Charlotte saw the whole thing. Peter is never gonna let me hear the end of this shit.

Isabella Swan really is going to be the death of me and I'll be damned if I'm not looking forward to every minute of it.

-BPOV-

Char and I can't stop laughing as we approach the house. I haven't gotten a tour yet, but the exterior is beautiful. It looks like an oversized log cabin. It's three stories high and has a porch that wraps all the way around which Charlotte calls a veranda.

"You really are incredible sis! I can't believe you had the strength to just leave him there. The first time Peter and I hunted together we didn't come home for 3 days."

"I've had enough of people making fun of me. I don't want to come off as the weakling anymore so I felt like I should teach him a little lesson. Plus it was super fun. I never knew the power we have over them. It's like they'll do anything we want with a little shake of our asses. Have they always been so simple?"

"Bella, my girl, there isn't a creature on this planet, be it animal, human, or vampire that is quite as simple as a man. They're kind of like a delicate flower. Just feed 'em, water 'em, and periodically talk to 'em and they'll be happy." This girl is my new favorite person.

"But Char what about the sex?" This is an important topic in my current frame of mind.

"Just remember sis, when it comes to our mates, anytime you want it they're more than happy to oblige. Anytime you don't want it, they will respect your wishes. We hold all the cards in the sex department, but for the love of all that is holy, never let them find that out. They need to think they're in charge, and it's our job to make sure they never realize that they're not." Just then Peter approaches us with a vampire I've never seen before.

"What was that Charlotte? Who's in charge of what?" Peter is trying to look angry but he's not quite pulling it off.

"You, baby. You're my big, strong man and you always know what's right for me. I love you so much!" Peter wraps his arms around Char and she gives me a small wink from over his shoulder. Wow, that girl has this down to a science. I could learn a lot from her.

The new vampire starts to fidget at the scene before him and Peter notices his agitation.

"Sorry, JP. May I please present Miss Bella Swan?"

"Howdy, Miss Bella. Peter here's been talkin' up a frightful storm 'bout ya an t'is my pleasure to finally make yer acquaintance. My name is JP." I look up at him as he removes his hat and holds his hand out to me. I love a man with manners.

He's taller than Jasper. Maybe 6' 6". He has curly brown hair that reaches the base of his neck and he's more lanky than Emmett, but still quite large. He looks like the type of guy who earned his muscles through hard work and not by going to the gym. The wranglers and flannel shirt are a dead giveaway, but it's the Stetson in his hand that tells me he's a cowboy.

I place my hand in his and he softly presses his lips to it. A very unusual greeting for a vampire, but it does the trick and I melt just a little. "Pleased to meet you, JP. How do you know Peter and Char?"

"I work on the farm here, Miss Bella. I tend to the horses and plant the fields." I look at him in shock.

"We're on a farm? A real working farm with animals and everything?"

"We sure are, ma'am."

"But…how. Why aren't the animals aren't afraid of you?"

"I would love to answer all yer questions, Miss Bella, but Peter here told me we're still waiting for some of yer family to join us. As soon as everyone is here in Texas, I'll be more than happy to tell you my story. Well, I see Jasper is approachin' and I know y'all have a lot to talk 'bout so I'm gonna head back to the barn. It was a pleasure, Miss Bella, and if you fancy horses, come on down to the stables and I'll show ya 'round."

"Nice to meet you too, JP." He tips his hat at me before turning to Char.

"Miss Charlotte." He tips his hat at her as well, and all she can manage is a giggle in response. Once he says goodbye to the boys, he runs at human speed towards a large barn. Why can't I smell the animals being kept here?

At that moment Jasper comes up from behind and wraps his arms around me. He leans into my ear and whispers, "You're gonna pay for that, Miss Swan."

I turn to face him and my eyes turn black as I respond. "Looking forward to it, Mr. Whitlock." He places a soft kiss on my mouth before calling out for Rose.

She flies through a third story window and we all make our way to a huge fire pit with comfy looking patio chairs all around it. Jasper sits down and immediately pulls me into his lap.

Peter starts talking. "Okay, Swan. We're here to answer any questions you might have, so fire away."

Before I say anything, I bury my head in the crook of Jasper's neck and take a deep breath. Magnolias. I've been a vampire for 3 hours and 17 minutes and for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm home.

**A/N – Hope you all liked the chapter. I realize that Bella's getting off easy in the newborn department, but I promise you that real Bella is far more interesting than newborn Bella. This chapter is mostly transition and filler. I wanted Bella and Char to bond and I'm aware that I created a ton of questions with no real answers. But not to worry, my pretties. The next chapter will be a million questions from Bella and a million answers for you. And by the way, what's going on in Forks? I'm as interested as you are. Love it? Hate it? Comments are always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Sorry about the long wait but I had some serious family stuff happening and writing wasn't the first thing on my mind. I hope you can all forgive me and thanks for reviewing. They've helped me a lot over the past two weeks. And a big thank you to Anubis I. Kasanoda for being a huge help! You're my girl!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. S.M. does.**

Chapter 7

-BPOV-

I feel like I've been sitting in Jasper's arms for hours. Never have I felt so safe and comfortable, and for the first time I understand what it means to have a mate. I barely know this man yet he makes me feel completely at ease, like nothing would make him happier than to hold me in his arms forever. I feel love and amazement pouring out of him and I'm shocked that his feelings are so strong and sure after such a short time. It's strange knowing that I'm going to be with Jasper for the rest of my existence. The idea of marriage, which I've always considered to be an archaic and outdated practice, seems fairly trivial compared to the vampire mating ritual. No divorce, no break-ups. This is forever and I'm barely able wrap my head around the concept. But it also feels right. I'm meant to be here. Right here in his arms surrounded by his love and strength. Jasper is my mate and, right now, that is the only thing I'm sure of.

I've been racking my brain trying to remember my human memories. I can picture Renee and Charlie, our tiny house in Forks, and my friends from school. I remember going to Phil's baseball games with my mom. Going to the diner with Charlie, and my Grandma Swan teaching me how to cook. Eating fish fry with Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. The beach in La Push. My beautiful, old, decrepit truck. The Cullen's. Too many thoughts are swirling around in my brain and I'm having a hard time trying to sort through them all.

"Not that I don't love watching your little brain hard at work, Swan, but we're not getting any younger here." My head snaps up at hearing Peter's voice. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I almost forgot everyone was waiting for me to say something.

"Sorry. My mind is moving so fast and I can't seem to filter through it all. It was fine when I was running and hunting, but as soon as I sat down for a moment all these memories rushed into my head. Is it always like this? Why can't I focus on one particular thing?" Jasper hugs me a bit tighter and I immediately relax in his arms.

"I know how disconcerting this is for you, darlin'. We all went through it. Your mind is capable of focusing on many different things at once and it takes a while to figure it all out. Just give it some time and you'll get used to this new way of thinking." Jasper leans in and grazes my temple with his lips before resting his head against mine.

I focus on what we were doing before our hunt. Rosalie. She wanted to say something to me and I promised Jasper that I would hear her out. I look up at her and she gives me a small smile as I start speaking.

"Hey Rosalie." Her smile widens at my greeting.

"Hi Bella." She waits for me to continue.

My voice sounds strained, but I need to get this out. "I realize that I've never been your favorite person and, to be honest, you were never mine. But I know how close you and Jasper are so, as a favor to him, I'll listen to whatever you have to say." I look her square in the eye and Jasper gently squeezes my hand. Rosalie steels herself for a moment.

"Bella, please believe me when I say that I never hated you. I thought you were a danger to my family and, as anyone can tell you, family is the most important thing to me. This existence hasn't been an easy one. Don't get me wrong, I have an amazing life. Emmett is the best husband and mate I could have hoped for. And the Cullen's…" Her face softens as she tries to gather her thoughts. "I didn't choose this life, Bella. I never wanted to be like this. I wanted kids and grandkids. I wanted to grow old and grey with my husband. I wanted to be human. It took me many decades to realize it, but the Cullen's are the family I always needed. I may not have wanted to be a vampire, but now that I am, I can't see my life any going any other way. I was destined to be like this and, seeing how you've reacted to the change, I believe you were too."

"So what was it Rosalie? You thought I was going to out you and your family to the world? That I would tell your secret? I would never have done that." I'm almost screaming at her, but she keeps cool in her response.

"In the back of my mind, Bella, I think I knew that. But you were always so weak-willed around us. You were malleable and compliant and I never saw you stand up for yourself. Not when Alice dressed you up, which I know you hated, and not when Edward started making decisions for you."

Edward! Oh my God. I had almost completely forgotten about him. But how? Wasn't I supposed to be in love with him? A nagging thought creeps into my mind but I can't seem to grasp it. I remember so much of my human life but I have a feeling that there are many things that are evading me. Once again I'm overwhelmed with thoughts and I can't seem to get it under control. I squeeze Jasper's hand before I jump out of his arms and run down the hill towards a large greenhouse.

I love feeling the wind rush past me. In my human life I was incapable of running for any length of time and the new sensation is exhilarating. I run until I see the huge building in front of me and I stop to stare at its grandeur.

Footsteps rush from behind me and I think it might be Jasper. I turn around and am surprised to find Rosalie and Charlotte standing there. Char takes Rosalie's hand before grabbing mine and leads us to the front of the building. She opens the door and I am taken aback by the sheer beauty of the sight. Never have I seen so many flowers and plants in one place. I look at Char and she is radiating pride.

"Peter has his crops and his tractors, JP has his animals, and I have this. This is my sanctuary; I come here to get away from the boys. I've been a vampire for a long time, Bella, and the only memory I have of my human life is gardening with my mother. I figured if I could do it as a human, I could do it as a vampire. Probably better." She takes us on a tour of the space. There are plants from all over the world and she's created rooms with different environments to make sure they all thrive. She leads us to a humid, almost tropical, room.

"This is my little rainforest. I brought all the flowers up from South America myself and I would have to say that this is my favorite room." The three of us sit down on a beautifully handcrafted wooden bench.

"I recognize this bench. Emmett made this a few months before we met Bella. I always wondered where it went." Rosalie was shocked at seeing her husband's handiwork in Charlotte's greenhouse. It looks as if it was carved from a single piece of wood and I feel proud to call Emmett my brother. I never knew he had this gift.

A new memory comes to me. I'm laying my head in Rosalie's lap and she's whispering. She tells me how much Emmett loves me and how he can't wait to see me in this new life. I look over at Rosalie and can't help but see her in a new light. She may not have been nice to me, but at least she wanted me to know that Emmett was always gonna be my big brother and that he loved me.

"Peter gave it to me for our anniversary. He knew that this was my favorite room and when he discovered there was no place for me to sit, he decided to give me one. Jasper's told us a lot about your family over the years and he mentioned that Emmett was a brilliant woodworker. Peter called your husband and asked him if he would mind making a bench for me. He also asked him not to mention this to you, Rose." Rosalie looks confused at this bit of information but says nothing. We sit in silence for a while and take in the serenity of our environment.

"Bella?" I look up at Rosalie and see that something is weighing on her mind. "I need to tell you the story of how I was changed." She takes a deep breath and begins to tell us her tale. She tells us about how beautiful and popular she was, and about her friend Vera and her little son. She tells us about her engagement to the most eligible man in town. She tells us about her last night as a human and how Carlisle changed her. Finally, she tells us about the revenge she exacted on her attackers. By the end of the story Char and I are both sobbing and holding Rosalie.

"I didn't tell you this to make you sad, Bella. I just wanted you to understand how weakness affects me. My choices were taken away from me, my virtue was taken away from me and my life was taken away from me. I've never felt as helpless as I did that night and when I woke up to this new life, I vowed to never be weak again. When I saw how my brother and sister manipulated you, it made me sick. You never said no, you never stuck up for yourself. I wanted you to have the choices I never had. I didn't care if you wanted to be human or vampire. I didn't care if you wanted children or not. I didn't care **what** choices you made, only that **you** made them. I treated you badly in the hopes that you would fight back; I was trying to goad you into speaking up. Whether you screamed, shouted, or spoke with a ferocious calm, I knew you had it in you and I just wanted to bring it out."

I listened to what Rosalie had to say and I can't help the venom from pooling in my eyes. Was she serious? How could she have treated me like that if she was truly looking out for my best interests? Was I wrong about her? Maybe she was only trying to help me. With new resolve, I stand and pull her up with me. I grab her hands and look her in the eye.

"Rosalie. Even though I never really liked you, I always loved you. You're family and that's what family does. You're Jasper's sister and Emmett's wife. Two men who are very important to me think you're amazing and special. Although I wish you had talked to me about this instead of acting like a super-bitch, I appreciate the sentiment." She smiles at my description of her. "Maybe if I had known you were on my side, I would have had the courage to stand up for myself. I can see why my big brother loves you so much; you're one hell of a strong woman Rosalie Hale."

"In my heart I always loved you Bella. But when you stood up to Jasper for affecting your emotions, well, that was the first time I felt proud of you. You are truly my sister now, in every way." If I had the ability to cry, I'm sure I would be bawling like a little girl.

"Thank you, Rosalie!"

I pull her into a hug and I hear Char squeal as she throws her arms around the both of us. I can't help but laugh as I pull away from the girls. The three of us grasp hands as Rosalie speaks to me.

"Bella," She gives me a soft gaze, "My family calls me Rose!" My eyes light up at her words and I realize that I just found the big sister I never knew I wanted.

Char squeezes both of our hands. "I think I know why Peter asked Emmett to make this bench for me. Look at the detailing." I look down at the arm rests and the legs on the left side of the bench and am shocked to find intricately carved roses.

"Swans! He carved swans. God, I love my mate." Rose squeals in joy when she looks at the bench's right side.

"Look over here Rose." She beams at her nickname. "He also carved beautiful roses." I swear I see tears welling up in her eyes at my words.

"And, girls? This wood is from my favorite tree. The South American Kapok. Peter must have known what was going to happen here and wanted all three of us to be represented. He gave us a place to call our own. The place where we would become sisters. He didn't want Emmett to tell you, Rose, because he wanted it to be a surprise." The three of us are shocked into silence by the beauty of the gesture.

Wait! How did Peter know what was going to happen? One more question to add to the pile.

We make our way back to the boys and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I've never had a strong female presence in my life; Renee wasn't exactly a pillar of stability and I think that Rose is the perfect person to help me deal with all these new feelings.

As we approach the fire pit Jasper throws me a huge smile. I'm sure he's picking up on the new feelings between Rose and me and I've never seen him happier. I crawl back into his lap and he pulls me close to him, inhaling my scent like I've been gone for days instead of an hour. Charlotte flings herself into Peter's lap and begins kissing him with such passion that I have to turn away. Rose is just sitting quietly in her chair with a small smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"You feeling okay, darlin'?" He looks a little concerned and I have to wonder why.

"I'm fine, Jasper. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing important. We'll talk about it later." I can tell he's holding something back but I'm certain he'll bring it up when he's ready. He kisses my forehead and Peter begins to talk.

"Just great. I got a bad feeling about you three joining forces. We better watch our asses until Emmett gets here, brother. We're outnumbered and out-gunned and I don't think the Three Musketeers here have any idea how strong they are." Peter has a smile on his face and Charlotte giggles in his lap. I turn towards my new brother and adopt a coy look.

"Aaawww Petey! Look at us. We're just frail, little ol' women. How could we ever match up to you and Jasper?" Rose and Char have the same coy look on their faces and begin to bat their eyelashes at Peter.

Peter looks at Jasper in hopes of securing his support. Jasper holds his hands up in front of him in defeat.

"You're on your own with this one Peter." He's a smart man, my Jasper. Peter lowers his head, shaking it, and mumbles something about 'bro's before ho's'. The three of us fall into a fit of giggles. My brother may be an idiot but I think I love him for it.

"Frail my ass. You three are about as frail as a pack of hyenas. And just wait until Kate shows up with Emmett." I gaze up at Peter in confusion. Who the hell is Kate? A dark look crosses his face and he waits a moment before speaking in a serious voice.

"Don't worry, Swan. I promise to explain everything in due time. I may have been joking earlier about joining forces, but the three of you, along with Kate, will be unstoppable. Your bond is greater than friends, stronger than sisters. I don't know why yet, but you need to stick together. You all have different strengths and will be able to help each other with your weaknesses. As long as you trust, respect, and love each other, all will turn out well." He stops speaking and Rose and I just stare at him. What the hell was that? Jasper and Char don't seem to be concerned about Peter's behavior; I'm sure they've seen this sort of thing before.

"Anything to report, Captain?" Jasper's voice has a hard edge to it that I've never heard before and his body turns rigid under me.

"No sir. Nothing specific, just flashes. I'll let you know when I have more information."

Jasper nods at him before relaxing back into the chair and pulling me with him. Questions start flooding my mind and I have no idea where to start. Thankfully Peter saves me from myself.

"What's the last thing you remember, Sugar?" What? Only one person has ever called me sugar and I've never met him. Shit! Why didn't I put this together before? Peter! I remember the text I received before I entered the ballet studio.

'_It ain't gonna be easy, sugar, but you're gonna come out of this a much stronger woman. Just remember to hold your head high and believe in yourself. What my brother said is true. You are worth it. Keep that in mind when you meet up with this fucker. Oh…and sug, don't worry. The Major is on his way.'_

"Peter, you're my 'mystery texter'. But…how did you know what was gonna happen? Why did you tell me to believe in myself? And why did you call Jasper 'Major' earlier?" Questions start flying out of my mouth and I'm finally starting to get control of my super-sized brain.

"Welcome back to the conversation, Swan. I knew that little nickname would kick you into gear. To answer your first question, Bella, I have a gift. I don't know how it works, and I don't always know **why** I know what I know, but I just know things. Information storms into my brain and I do my best to sort through it all. The only thing I know for certain is that everything that comes to me is, or will be, true." Holy shit! Another fucking psychic.

"Is it like Alice's gift?"

"No. The pixie sees things that depend on the decisions of the parties involved and, because of that, can change depending on the circumstances. My thoughts are set in stone. If I see it, it comes true. And to answer your second question, it's true. You are worth it. But mostly I told you to believe in yourself simply to buy you some time. If you hadn't stood up to James and started talking back to him, he would have killed you before anyone got there in time to save you. He was a game player and you were very interesting to him. He kept you alive just to see what you would say next. Do you remember what you said to him?" I told him I did and I proceeded to recount the disastrous events of that night.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you. I never stood up to my attackers and I'm glad you put that asshole in his place." Rose looks so proud but I can feel Jasper growling beneath me.

"What is it Jasper? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. You were perfect. But you never answered Peter's question. What's the last thing you truly remember?"

I think for a moment before answering.

"I have brief glimpses of later, but the last thing I really remember is Edward throwing James off of me, and then saying that he was going to suck out the venom." Peter and Jasper share a look. "But wait. If he sucked out the venom, why am I a vampire? Was he unable to stop the change? Please, God…don't tell me that James is my maker. I don't think I could bear the thought."

Everyone keeps quiet and I start to get very nervous.

"For fuck's sake! Will someone please say something? You're freaking me out." Jasper picks me up and places me in the chair before kneeling in front of me. He grabs my hands and looks me dead in the eye.

"No, Bella. James is not your maker."

"Then is it Edward? I can't imagine that it would be. He never wanted me to be a vampire. He said as much before he put his lips to my wrist." Suddenly a million new memories rush into my head. A broken wrist, Edward's black eyes, his teeth biting down on me, draining me. Cold hands cradling me. My voice calling out for Jasper.

Oh my God! What did he do? It was Edward who almost killed me. I knew he wouldn't be able to stop and I was right. A whirl of emotions overtakes me and I start to shake in my seat. Sobbing and trembling I look at Jasper. His eyes look down at me and I silently beg for his help. I immediately feel calm and serene as he cradles me in his strong arms. He begins to gently rock me and a new memory floods my mind.

"Jasper,** you** changed me. I remember you telling me to hold on to my memories. I remember you biting me all over. And I remember you looking down at me. I felt you squeeze my hands. Jasper, you saved me."

He looks at me with so much love and pride I have to tear my eyes away. The man I had been 'in love' with tried to kill me, and the man I didn't know at, all saved me. I'm starting to understand everything that happened but I still have one unanswered question.

"Jasper? Who is the Major?"

He takes a deep breath. "Bella. What did Edward tell you about my past?"

"Nothing. He told me that the family's stories were yours to tell and you would all tell me when you were ready."

"Darlin', I think it's time I tell you how I became a vampire." He takes the seat next to mine and I look over at my siblings. Rose looks at me with a grim smile and nods. Peter seems to be a million miles away and Charlotte just looks sad. I look at my mate and, no matter what he's about to tell me, I know my feelings for him will never change. He kisses the crescent scar on my wrist and I decide, come hell or high water, I will stand beside this man for the rest of my existence. It's in this very moment that I realize I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock.

**A/N – I know I promised to go back to Forks, but I wanted to get this chapter out to you. I'll try to have the next one posted early tomorrow and we'll get to see how Esme is holding up and how they plan to fake Bella's death. And if your good boys and girls, maybe some 'special' bonding time for Bella and Jasper. Thank you all for your patience. *Smooches***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. You all have so many questions and I will answer them all as the story progresses. As promised we're back in Forks for a while and Bella finally gets to hear Jasper's tale. **

**Disclaimer – S.M. owns the characters. I just make them more fun. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

-Chapter 8-

-APOV-

A thick silence hung over the car as we drove back to Forks. Carlisle was undoubtedly thinking about Esme and her reaction to the recent events. Esme is the most compassionate, caring woman I have ever met and I'm afraid that having one of her children trying to kill another might actually break her. She lost a son when she was human and I'm sure that this whole thing is bringing up some unpleasant memories for her. I feel terrible that she's alone in Washington dealing with this on her own. Just a few more hours and we'll be home, and I'm sure that Carlisle will help her through this.

Emmett was equally quiet in the passenger seat, probably thinking about Rose and how she is getting on with Bella. Rosalie knew full well how her husband felt about his new little sister, but Emmett never told her how upset he was over the animosity she showed Bella. Rose is the only person who was outwardly hostile and, in order to keep the peace, he never told her how her actions affected him. Jasper may have been distant, but Rose was just plain mean. The only reason I never spoke up is because I knew that the girls needed to resolve their issues on their own. As soon as we met Bella I had a vision of her and Rosalie being closer with each other than either of them was with me. Bella may be my best friend, but Rose will truly be her sister. At first I was sad that I had to go back to Forks, but I realize that those two needed some time alone. I can only hope that when I get to Texas there is room in their friendship for me.

And as for me? Well, I spent most of the trip searching through various futures trying to find the best way to fake Bella's death and how to make it plausible. I think I finally figured it out, but I need to wait until we get home so I can fill everyone in at once.

Images of Jasper and Bella periodically creep in and I'm glad to see that she is going through the change quicker than usual. Jasper never leaves her side and I can tell by his expression that he is already completely in love with her. It warms me to the core to see him so happy. Hopefully someday soon I'll be as in love as he is.

We finally pull up to our house in Forks and I see Esme sitting on the front porch with her head in her hands. She looks absolutely miserable and I think I underestimated her level of pain. Carlisle flies out of the car and scoops his wife into his arms.

"Esme, dear. How are you holding up?" Carlisle's vampire side seems to take over for a moment and he begins to search his mate for injuries.

"Carlisle, please. I'm not hurt physically." She takes his hands and he stops his ministrations. "It's the children. How could Edward have done this? He's always shown so much restraint around our Bella." She takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I know you already told me what happened, but I want you to explain it to me again." Her voice sounds so soft and full of disappointment. I don't think I've ever seen her like this and I can tell my brother feels the same way. Esme looks at Emmett and me and pulls us into a vice-like hug.

"I'm so sorry you two had to go through this whole ordeal, but thank you for saving your sister. I can't fathom the idea of losing another child. It literally killed me the first time and if Carlisle hadn't saved me, I would never have had the joy of knowing what it's like to have a loving family." She gives us one last hug and leads us into the living room. Emmett and I take our places in the over-sized chairs while Esme cuddles up on the sofa with Carlisle. If I didn't know better, I would think that he's aged a good ten years in the past two days. His eyes are black and sunken in and his skin looks more pale than usual. Only then do I realize that the three of us haven't hunted since before the baseball game. I hope Jasper and Rose are taking care of themselves. The last thing they need is to be thirsty in front of a newborn Bella. Especially Jasper. He may have gotten control over his own bloodlust, but he will still feel Bella's.

"Okay. Alice, will you please start by telling me the vision you had that started this whole thing?" I dive right into the story. Every word I say seems to have an effect on Esme. I tell her about the initial vision and all of the possible outcomes. I tell her about sending Jasper out on a random errand so I could talk to Bella and tell her what she needed to do to save herself.

_Please, God, don't let Esme be angry with me. I know I put Bella in danger, but it truly was the only way._

The next part is going to be difficult to recount and I pray that her compassion will still extend to me once she's heard what I have to say.

As I tell her about how I made Bella meet up with James without any protection, Esme gets up and makes her way over to me. "My darling Alice. I'm sorry you had to make such a difficult decision. Only someone with your strength and sense of self could have made such a hard choice. You knew it would be hard for all of us, especially Bella, but you did exactly what you had to do to keep her safe. I can't say whether or not I would have had the fortitude to do what you did. I am so proud of you, dear."

I can see the honesty in her eyes and, for the first time since this nightmare began, I break down. She holds me in her arms for what seems like hours as I try to work through what happened. I had to make certain of so many things and it finally dawns on me how wrong everything could have gone. I don't know if it was fate or luck, but things actually seem to be falling into place and I send a thank you to whatever deity will listen. Esme holds me a bit longer and, when I begin to settle down, she hugs me with such ferocity that I finally feel at peace with my decisions. Bella is safe with Jasper, James is dead and Edward…well, Edward will have to be dealt with. Thankfully for our family, the Denali's will bear the brunt of that particular fallout. Elezar has always had a special bond with Edward and I know he will be able to talk him out of making any rash decisions.

"Emmett, why don't you and Alice go for a hunt? It would do you both some good and, frankly, I would like to spend some time with your mother." Eeewww. "Let's meet back here in a few hours and we'll talk about what to do next." Carlisle and Esme jump out the window and head off to hunt and do God only knows what else.

"You okay Al?" Emmett looks worried about me and I'm thankful for his calming presence. He may be the family jokester but when it comes down to it, he is the most dependable, most reliable brother I could have asked for. He's always there to make you laugh or listen when you need to vent.

"Yeah, Em, I'm fine. I guess everything finally caught up with me and it took me this long to realize what a dangerous game I've been playing. I love having this gift, but sometimes I wish it would just go away. How can I be expected to see everything? I can't keep everyone safe all of the time. What would have happened if James had actually killed Bella? Or worse…if Edward had. The family would have never recovered." I start to lose it again when Emmett pulls me into one of his signature bear hugs.

"Alice. No one expects you to protect us. You took on a huge responsibility and everything worked out. Maybe not exactly as we planned, but we're fine. You and I always wanted Bella as a sister and now she is. Sure, maybe she could have used a few more years as a human so she could say goodbye to her family, but we both know that she was always gonna be one of us. If it hadn't been for you, we would have lost her completely. You did exactly the right thing and this family will never be able to thank you enough. Esme was right. I don't think any of us would have been able to make that decision, whether or not it was the right thing to do. You took what little information you were given and, along with Peter, saved this family from falling apart. Don't ever doubt yourself, Alice. I never have." He kisses my forehead before releasing me from his embrace. I look up at him and for the first time in my life, I'm almost at a loss for words.

"When did you get so wise, big brother?"

"Don't let the chiseled face and manly features fool you, sis. Inside this sexy package lies a brain that is unparalleled." I giggle at his remark and pull him out the window.

"Let's hunt, Em."

The two of us run in the opposite direction of Esme and Carlisle and, as we hunt, I think about what needs to get done. Our parents have the fairly simple task of faking Bella's death. Emmett and I have more difficult tasks to attend to. Charlie and I aren't that close, but I can see that I'm the best person to help him. My poor brother is charged with taking Edward to Alaska. A familiar tingling starts and I know that I'm about to have a vision.

_Bella, Rosalie and Charlotte are sitting together on the porch talking about their boys. Rose misses Emmett and can't wait for him to get to Texas. Jasper and Peter are down in the fields checking on the crops and talking about how well Bella is adapting to the change. Emmett bursts through the back door onto the porch and sweeps Rose into his massive arms. She curls into him and lets him envelop her. A woman with shoulder length jet-black follows him outside. _

Kate Denali? What's she doing there?

_Rose introduces Kate to the girls and as soon as Bella and Kate hug…_

Wait…what happened. I've never had a vision cut off right in the middle like that. I can't see what's going on at all. I start to search for visions of the girls and I come up completely blank. I look for Jasper and Bella and see that they're on her first hunt, with Charlotte perching in a nearby tree. Why is it that I'm able to see Bella and Jasper now, but I can't see anything after Kate arrives? I feel a buzzing in my pocket and I pull out my phone.

'_Don't worry, Pix. We need Katie here. More specifically, the girls need her here. Bella's power is starting to emerge and until Kate helps her control it, you'll be pretty much in the dark. Her shield is getting more powerful by the second and as soon as those four girls make contact for the first time everyone here will be cloaked by Bella. She has no idea that she even has a gift, let alone how to turn it off, so give her some time to figure it all out. Your plan on how to fake Bella's death will come off without a hitch, so just follow your instincts.'_

Peter's text sets my mind at ease for the moment. I knew Bella had some sort of shield; Edward would have been able to read her mine otherwise. But I wonder why she was never able to block me. Emmett approaches me after his own hunt and we head back to the house. Esme and Carlisle are waiting for us in the living room and they look more relaxed than they did before their hunt. I'm glad to see Carlisle looking like his old, albeit 23 year old, self. Esme has managed to calm down and she looks happy wrapped in her mate's arms.

I gather my thought before addressing my family.

"Have you figured out what to do, Alice?" Carlisle looks at me and I start to tell them the plan.

"Yup. Carlisle, you and Esme are going to take Bella's truck to California and fake her death." They both seem pleased with the fact that they will be together. "You will make it look as if she and Edward got caught in bad weather and veered off a cliff on highway 1 near San Francisco."

"Why would Edward have been with her?" Esme looks a little concerned.

"Let me tell you exactly what I'm going to tell Charlie. As you know, Bella told her father that she couldn't live with him anymore, that she felt stifled. She drove as far as Santa Cruz, California before she changed her mind. She called and told me she wanted to come home but was afraid to drive alone. She didn't call Charlie because she wasn't sure what his reaction would be, so Edward and I agreed to drive down there to help her. Edward would drive with Bella in her truck while I drove the Volvo. I like to drive fairly fast and Bella's truck moves at a snail's pace so we decided just to meet back here at the house. I was too far ahead of them to see the accident which is why there will be no trace of me having been there. They drove for about 30 miles before the weather turned bad. Edward lost control of the truck and drove off the cliff. Both Edward and Bella perished in the accident. You need to make it look as if they were thrown from the truck into the ocean. The vehicle will be found but the bodies won't." Carlisle looks a bit sick at the thought of faking his son's death. "We need to make it look as if Edward died as well, otherwise people will wonder where he is. The three of us will go to the funeral and if he isn't with us, everyone in town will wonder why."

"What about the rest of the family? How do we explain their absence?" Esme makes a good point.

"As far as Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are concerned, we'll just tell everyone that they're checking out colleges on the east coast and couldn't make it back in time for the funeral. Carlisle will pull all of us out of school telling everyone that he took a job in Los Angeles. He and Esme just can't bear the thought of living in this house without Edward so we're all moving in a couple of weeks."

"What's my job, Alice?"

I look over at Emmett. "As you know, you're taking Edward to Alaska. Talk to Elezar and tell him what to expect with Edward. His job may be the hardest of all. And, Em? I'm not sure why yet, but you need to take Kate Denali with you to Texas. Apparently she is going to be a big help to Bella."

"Sweet. Me and Katie have always gotten along like gang-busters. She's the only Denali sister that never tried to jump my bones." Emmett looks thrilled at his job. I go over the minor details a few more times and we all head off to complete our respective tasks. Peter said that it would all work out fine and I pray that he's right.

-JPOV-

Bella just took off and Rose and Char ran to follow her. I've never been so worried about anyone in my life. This woman has quickly become the most important thing on the planet, so when she jumped out of my lap after hearing Edwards name it took everything I had not to follow her. She was emitting a ton of confusion and frustration, which is understandable, but she was also feeling love. Does she still love that asshole? The thought never even crossed my mind. Her vampire side definitely recognizes me as her mate, but the 17 year old girl inside might still have feelings for her first love.

If it were possible for me to be physically ill, I think I would have been. I stand up to follow the girls when Peter stops me.

"Sit the fuck down, Major. There is nothing you can do for her right now. She's trying to come to terms with her new life and I think that the girls will be more of a help. Bella needs to know that most of us enter this new life in some sort of violent way and Rose will help her understand that we all went through it. To be honest, I'm not actually 100% convinced she fully remembers what happened."

"You're probably right. When she heard Edwards name there wasn't any fear or anger coming from her. But she did feel a small amount of love. But why did she feel the need to run off? Is it because she's confused about her feelings?" Shit. I still sound like a fucking school girl.

"I don't know, brother. What I do know is that we need to find out everything she remembers. It'll do us no good to tell her; she probably wouldn't believe us. She needs to figure it out on her own and, right now, that's more important than any residual feelings she might have for that prick. I think you should talk to her about it, but I also think that now is not the time."

"How are we gonna get her to remember?"

"I'll have to prompt her somehow. Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out." He sounds so confident and, as usual, I'm happy to follow his lead.

And once again, Peter was right. She had no idea how she was turned and she seemed genuinely confused when she finally figured it all out. The anger and rage I was waiting for earlier finally surfaced. Gone was any trace of confusion or self-doubt. She remembers everything now. She remembers me changing her and Rose caring for her. She looks at me with such adoration that I can't hold my feelings back any longer. All the love and pride I feel for this girl pours out of me and i pull her into a hug.

I feel a tiny bit of curiosity coming from her and I know exactly what's coming next.

"Jasper? Who is the Major?" Damnit. I wish I could put this off forever, but I promised myself that I would always be honest with her. I asked what she knew of my past and she tells me that Edward was always silent on the subject. Good. At least that asshole had the decency to keep his trap shut. Just what I need is Bella having some preconceived notions about who I used to be. Maybe now I can explain it in a way that won't make her run off again.

"Darlin', I think it's time I tell you how I became a vampire." I give her a small kiss on her wrist and I am completely unprepared for what happens next.

Love. The most powerful, most pure love I have ever felt. I look down at my mate and feel a steely resolve come from her; she's finally accepted me into her heart. Bella straightens her back and looks me square in the eye, ready to listen to whatever I have to say. I just hope she feels the same way about me after she hears my story.

I decide to start at the beginning. I recount what few memories I have of my human life, about how I joined the army when I was 17 and how I rose through the ranks fairly quickly. I explain my aptitude for battle strategy and how my charismatic nature helped me become a great leader. I feel Bella's pride and it gives me the courage to continue.

I tell her how, in the process of evacuating a small town, I met up with three young women who looked like they needed my help. Before I knew it, one of them jumped on me and sunk her teeth into my neck.

"What was her name, Jasper?" Bella looks at me and I feel nothing but love coming from her.

"Her name was Maria." Peter and Charlotte are immediately filled with a venomous anger at hearing her name but they both keep quiet so I can finish my story.

I tell her about Maria's newborn army and the war over feeding territories. About how I became The Major, an unfeeling, manipulative monster. She doesn't flinch when I tell her about the thousands of lives I've taken, both human and vampire.

"Bella, how can you be okay with this? I've taken so many lives, I lost count. You've seen my scars. How do you think I got them? I'm a murderer, Bella, a monster."

"Did you have someone as loyal and caring as Rose to help you through the change and teach you how to be a vampire?"

"No, but…"

"Did you have someone as strong and considerate as you to make you feel loved and needed?"

"Well, no. But Bella…"

"But Bella nothing. You had no idea there was another way to live. Charlie always told me that you have to play the hand you're dealt, and that's what you did. You survived the only way you knew how and thank God for that, Jasper. You saved my life. The Major saved my life. Without him, I'd be dead and you wouldn't have a mate. Don't think for one minute, Jasper Whitlock, that I would hate you for doing what you did. The monster you used to be helped shape the man you are now and I wouldn't change a thing. I'm never going to leave you. So just accept it and let's move the fuck on with our lives." Bella is squeezing my hands so tightly, I'm afraid she is gonna rip them clean off.

The Major is trembling at his mate's words and he is begging to come out and introduce himself. He'll have his chance soon enough but I need to finish my story first. Bella speaks up before I get a chance.

"Peter, you and Char have the same scars as Jasper. What happened to you? Did Maria create you as well?"

"Not exactly, Swan." Peter fills her in on their story and, for the first time, Bella is angry, almost livid.

"That bitch wanted to kill Charlotte just because she outlived her 'usefulness'? Fuck that! Fuck her! Please tell me she's dead. I can't stomach the idea of that whore still walking the Earth."

"Unfortunately, Bella, she's still around. I'm not sure where, but I'll be glad if I never see her again." Char speaks in a tiny voice and she seems to sink further into Peter's lap. She has always feared that Maria will come back and destroy her in the hopes of getting me and Peter back in her army.

"Jasper. You saved them because they were in love? How could you think you were a monster? A monster wouldn't have taken their feelings in to consideration let alone let them escape. You were always a good man. Misguided? Yes. Manipulative and violent? Definitely. But you were never evil. You are my mate. You're strong and loyal, compassionate and loving. I am in love with you and I will be by your side for the rest of my existence. Don't ever fucking doubt that." With that she pulls me to my feet and kisses me with such passion and ferocity that I almost fall to my knees.

This woman is the first person to love me more after hearing my story and it somehow cements our bond. She truly is meant for me and, for the first time in my life, I accept who I am and what I've done. I'm at peace.

I feel a buzzing in my pocket and I pull out my phone and see a text from Alice.

'_Tell Peter and Charlotte to take Bella into the woods. Now!'_

Before I get a chance to say anything, the doorbell rings. I whip my head around and I can tell by the scent that, for some reason, there is a human at the front door. Shit!

Bella notices at the same time I do and Peter manages to grab onto her before she gets the chance to attack. She starts writhing and snarling and her desire for blood is greater than anything I've ever felt.

"Well, Major. I guess we found her bloodlust." Peter actually chuckles as he and Char take a feral looking Bella into the woods.

_Yup…I knew we wouldn't get off that easy. If something looks too good to be true, it probably is._

**A/N – I hope you all liked the chappie. I kinda skimmed over parts of Jasper's past but we all know what happened. And it looks like Bella isn't gonna get off completely scott-free. I think that it's high time for Emmett and Kate to show up in Texas. Kate will be a fairly important character and there is a reason that the four girls need to stick together. If you're good kiddies, maybe we'll find out why in Chapter 9. Thanks again for your awesome reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Sorry for the wait but this chapter just didn't want to end. When I finally ended up at 23,000 words I decided to cut it in half. As promised, we finally get to see what Emmett is up to. FYI…I took a little dramatic license with his past. Bella and Jasper go through some growing pains and all you Peter fans might get a little pissed, but please bear with me. Thanks again for all your reviews. And a big thank you to Anubis I. Kasanoda! **

**Disclaimer – S.M. owns it. And once again, I have no beta so all fuck-ups are mine and mine alone.**

Chapter 9

-Emmett's POV-

Why do I always get stuck with the shit jobs? I swear, every time Esme needs a section of the forest cleared for a new cottage or Alice needs someone to carry a mountain of shopping bags, who do they call? Me! Big, strong Emmett. They might look tiny, but they're almost as strong as me. Don't get me wrong; I don't mind helping the girls out. I was raised to be a gentleman and any assistance I can provide is gladly given. But sometimes I wish they would ask me nicely instead of telling me what to do. That's why I love my Rosie. She has always treated me as her equal. She asks my opinion on things and listens to what I have to say. Maybe it's my fault though. I don't think the rest of the family has ever seen past the sports-watching, video game-playing, prankster. I don't often talk about how I'm feeling or how things affect me. To be honest, the only person I've ever really opened up to is Rose, but lately I've been keeping things even from her.

This whole thing with Bella is killing me. I don't know why, but the minute I met her I felt every bit the protective big brother. She seemed so frail and vulnerable and I just wanted to take her under my wing and keep her safe. Why couldn't my Rosie understand that? We've been together for nearly 70 years and, aside from the trivial arguments that result in epic make-up sex, we've never had a fight. Not too many couples can say that. But as soon as Bella entered our lives, Rosalie and I started fighting. She couldn't understand how I could feel so strongly, and I couldn't understand how she could hate her so much without knowing her. Rose and Jasper actually contemplated killing Bella the first night. Thankfully we were able to talk them out of it, but the whole ordeal kind of put a wedge between us. Eventually, in order to keep the peace, I stopped talking about Bella altogether. I never told Rosalie how upset her actions made me. Of course my wife would always come first in my life, but why couldn't she see how torn-up I was?

And then I saw how Rose reacted when she saw Bella at the ballet studio. My wife has never lost her composure in front of anyone except me, but when she saw Bella laying there half-dead, something in her must have shifted. Rosie started pleading with Alice to change her. She said she loved Bella, called Bella her little sister. She fell to her knees in front of her and started whispering apologies. I have never been as proud of my mate as I was in that moment. For the first time she showed her vulnerable side without any reservations. Rosalie was never what you'd call a wall flower. She loves to be seen and be the center of attention. Well, she was sure as shit the center of attention now. Everyone looked as shocked as I was at her reaction. Hopefully now Rosie and I can go back to the way things were. Me saying stupid shit, her slapping the back of my head, and us running into the forest to 'relieve the tension'.

I'm just trying to complete my task so I can get back to my sex-pot of a wife.

And that's how I find myself sitting in Carlisle's jet taking my dipshit brother to Alaska. Why am I the only one separated from my mate? Esme and Carlisle get to fake Bella's death together. Jasper and Bella are together. Jasper's brother Peter and his mate are together. And who do I get for company? Edward's head in a box. To be honest though, this is probably the best time I've ever had with him. He's quiet and non-judgmental.

_Boo…bad form Emmett. Here you are making fun of Edward while he's in pieces, being shipped like cargo._

Whatever! Fuck him. That prick almost destroyed my family and he's lucky we didn't kill him when we had the chance.

But maybe I should go easy on him. I know what it's like to slip from our diet. Although I've only tasted human blood once, the experience almost killed me. Rose and I were on one of our many honeymoons, this one to Eastern Europe. We were in Krakow, Poland when I smelled the most enticing scent I've ever come across. Rosalie was browsing in a nearby store while I mulled around outside. As soon as I caught the scent I couldn't help but follow it. I ran for about three miles before I found the source. A young peasant woman was carrying a package on a deserted path. Within seconds her lifeless form fell from my arms into the dirt. Rose walked over to me and cradled me in her arms. I would find out later that she tried to stop me from draining the girl, but I still have no recollection of that. In that moment, I was a predator after his prey; nothing could have prevented what happened. It took me decades to come to terms with my actions, but with Rose's help, I finally forgave myself.

Edward is no better or worse than the rest of us. Aside from Carlisle and Rose, all of us have fed from a human at least once, accidental or otherwise. Even Esme had a moment of weakness. The only reason we're so angry is because he almost killed a member of the family. I was only able to be near my singer for five minutes before I killed her. Edward managed to be around Bella for a month, and if he hadn't tried to save her by sucking the venom out, he may never have succumbed to his monster.

The only saving grace of this trip is Katie. She and I have always had a certain affection for each other. Rosalie loves her, and normally that would be enough for me, but Kate and I have formed a solid friendship over the years. Her sisters, Tanya and Irina have always been a bit…forward, but Kate is calm and reserved. She doesn't talk a lot, but when she does, it's always something worth listening to. She's smart and analytical, quiet and caring. In many ways she reminds me of my Rosie. They're both strong women, with an unwavering loyalty, who put family above all else. I was glad when Alice told me that Kate was going to accompany me to Texas. I know Rose will be pleased to see her, and I think Bella will benefit from her presence.

Just then the captain gets on the intercom and informs me of our impending arrival.

"Alright, Eddie-boy. Time to face the music." I stare at the boxes sitting across from me and wonder if Edward is able to see inside my head in his current state. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

We finally land and I see that the Denali's have left my favorite vehicle, a Jeep Wrangler, at the airport. I've been to their home many times, so I told Elezar not to bother meeting us at the gate. I drove for about 2 hours before their house came into view. As large and as beautiful as our house is in Forks, it pales in comparison to the home that stands before me. I don't know if Carmen and Elezar want to expand the family, or be ready to welcome in a stray nomad, but this house can accommodate 20 vampires instead of the five that currently reside here. Whenever the Cullen's and the Denali's decide to spend some time together, we do so here.

Edward and I pull up to the front door and Carmen comes bolting out of the house to the Jeep.

"Emmett, dear. How are you coping with the recent events?" Her thick, Spanish accented voice is every bit as motherly as Esme's.

"Carmen! It's so good to see you. How long has it been? Two years? Three?"

"Four years, my darling. Sometimes it seems as if we only meet up during a crisis or a wedding. And honestly, Emmett, we have gone to more weddings for you and your beautiful Rosalie than for anyone else. But we do love spending time with you, even if it is under these horrible circumstances." I didn't realize it until now, but I really missed this woman. "Come inside, dear, and fill us in on the goings on of the Cullen family."

I pick up the boxes containing Edward and proceed to follow my 2nd mother into her home. We stop in the living room and, as I'm placing the boxes on the coffee table, Elezar makes his way down the stairs.

"Emmett, my boy. How good it is to see you after such a long absence." He smiles widely at me and offers his hand.

"It's good to see you too, Sir." I don't know why but I always feel like a school-boy around this man. He's a few centuries older than Carlisle so I always treat him with the utmost respect. "I'm sorry to put this burden on you, Elezar, but Carlisle thinks you may be the only one who can talk Edward through this. By the way, are the girls here?"

"Tanya and Irina have gone into town for some unnecessary shopping and Kate is outside in the garden reading." Sounds just like the Katie I know and love. She's the only woman I know who will happily forgo a shopping trip so she can lose herself in a book. Actually, that sounds remarkably like a Bella thing to do; they both seem to enjoy their alone time.

"That's perfect, Elezar. Katie is apparently involved in this whole thing and I would like to speak with you all at once." Elezar and Carmen look shocked at my words. "It's nothing bad, I assure you both. It seems as if she will be a big help in the future. Do you mind if we join her in the garden? I don't know how aware Edward is at the moment, but I don't want to risk him hearing us or reading our thoughts."

"Of course, dear." Carmen wraps her arm around my waist and leads me to where Kate is sitting among the rose bushes. She must have seen the smile creep onto my face because she starts to reminisce immediately. "Do you remember when I planted these roses, Emmett? It was the first time Rosalie brought you here to meet us. She was so happy and proud to have finally found her mate, and I thought it would be a lovely gesture to plant these roses in your honor. You had only been in this life for a few years and you were doing very well. Granted, you and Rosalie always had a very…healthy relationship," I bet Carmen is glad she is unable to blush, "but she did manage to pull herself away from you for a bit to help me plant the bushes you see before you." We finally walk up to Kate, and she must have been engrossed in the story she was reading, because she didn't look up.

"Just give her a moment. She likes to finish the current chapter before she acknowledges our presence." Elezar must be used to this sort of thing because he laughs it off with a shake of his head. Carmen leads me to a bench and she takes a seat.

"It's not that I want to finish the chapter, dear father. I just think it's incredibly rude to interrupt one while one is trying to enjoy a lovely story." Kate finally stands up and throws herself into my arms. "My brother. How I've longed to see you. How is your beautiful wife and mate?" I return her hug for a moment before speaking.

"Ekaterina, it's lovely to see you too. But to answer your question, that's kind of what I would like to talk to you all about. Let's sit down and I will do my best to explain everything. Elezar, may I start by asking why Carlisle wants you to take on this particular job?" I knew that he and Edward were close, but I never heard the story behind it.

Elezar looks thoughtful for a moment. "Edward and I have always had a special relationship. He thinks of Carlisle as a father, but he thinks of me more like an uncle or older cousin. He feels more comfortable talking to me about certain things for fear he will upset Carlisle. This was before you joined the family Emmett, but I'm sure you've heard of Edwards 'rebellious' phase. He was away from the Cullen's for ten years, but he came here after eight. The poor boy was so distraught over what he'd done; he killed hundreds of humans in those eight years and he was afraid that Carlisle wouldn't take him back. Carlisle had turned Esme about five years before Edward left and I believe Edward thought he wouldn't be welcomed back into the family. That he'd been replaced by Carlisle's new mate."

"Carlisle and Esme would have never turned him away over something like that. Sure, they might have been disappointed with his behavior, but they would have welcomed him back with open arms."

"That's what I told him when he came to me. I tried for two years to get him to go home but he wouldn't budge. He said that if he couldn't stay with us, he would go off on his own again. I told him he was always welcome but as soon as he went off on an extended hunt with the girls, I called Carlisle and Esme and asked them if they could come up here. I figured that as soon as Edward read their thoughts he would know that they desperately wanted him to come home. Ever since then, Edward has always come to me when he has a problem."

"Did he come to you after he met Bella?"

"Yes. He was so worried that he would kill her the next time she was near him, but I managed to convince him that he was stronger than that. I convinced him to go home but told him to call me and keep me updated, which he did." We sat in silence for a moment before Kate spoke.

"Brother, I'm confused as to what role I'm meant to play in this familial drama. Will you please explain to us what happened? Esme gave us a broad overview but very few details and I would like to hear the story from the beginning."

"Of course, Katie. I'm going to tell you everything." I feel a buzzing in my pocket so I pull out my phone and see a text from Alice.

_Don't tell Carmen and Elezar about Jasper being mated to Bella. Edward will pull it from their minds and react terribly. He still believes that Bella is his mate and, if he finds out, he will do everything in his power to kill Jasper. I'll meet you guys in Texas as soon as I can._

"Carmen and Elezar, there are things that I'm going to keep from you because I don't want Edward to read your minds. There are things that have happened and it's better if he doesn't know about them right now. He needs to deal with what he's done before he finds out about everything else. Katie, when you and I are on our way and safely away from Edward, I'll fill you in on the rest." I steady myself for a moment. This is a difficult story to tell and I need to gather my thoughts before I start.

"Okay, let me start with Alice's vision." I recount the entire story from beginning to end, only leaving out certain events. I tell them how Bella was changed and that Rose and Jasper took her to stay with Peter and Charlotte for her newborn year, but not saying where they live. I don't tell them about The Major coming out; I let them believe Jasper was the one to save Bella. I realize that if Edward knew The Major was present, he would figure out that Bella isn't his. That she was **never** his. My poor brother needs some time to come to terms with his actions before he's informed of the relationship between the woman he thought was his mate, and his brother.

As I tell the story, I see the faces before me fall in despair. They may not know Bella, but they already think of her as one of the family, and I can tell that the story of her last human moments weigh heavily on their collective minds.

Carmen looks at me with soft eyes. "Darling Emmett, however did you manage to not kill your brother when you had the chance? I love my family, but if one of them ever tried to take the life of another, I don't know if I could have restrained myself. If any of my children were taken from me…" Her voice drops, her eyes blacken and she continues with a deadly calm. "All I know is that Edward should thank his lucky stars that Esme wasn't there. He may be her son, but if she saw her Bella in that state, Edward wouldn't be in nearly as good of shape as he is now. As far as I'm concerned, he got off easy. Don't worry my son. As soon as Elezar is finished informing our dear Edward of his abominable behavior, I will make it a point to help him atone. Knowing Edward as I do, he will need some form of penance for his actions." Carmen looks absolutely livid at my brother's lack of control and I have never been happier to be me at this precise moment. Elezar takes a seat next to his mate and wraps her in his arms. She relaxes into him and is immediately calmed.

_God, I miss my Rosie. We need to get to Texas ASAP._

"Emmett, where exactly are we going? You mentioned that you and I are to take a trip together but neglected to tell me where we are going and why my presence is required."

"I can't tell you where we're headed until we're well on our way. And as for why, well you, my dear sister, are apparently going to be a great help to our Bella. She has a power that she doesn't know she has, and therefore can't control. I guess your evil little shockwaves will come in handy." Just the thought of Katie's gift gives me the shivers.

"Do you mean like this, darling Emmett?" Before I can react, she places her hand on my arm and sends 5,000 volts straight through my body.

"Fuck, Kate! That shit hurts."

"Emmett! Language." Carmen looks shocked at my outburst, but I still see a giggle threatening to escape from her.

"Sorry, Carmen."

"Buck-up, brother. That was my low setting. Just wait until I break out the big guns." It's not often Katie uses slang and I can't help but laugh at her words. "It will be a nice change to be around women other than my sisters. I love them, but sometimes I feel as if they live for only themselves." She drifts off into her own little world for a moment.

The four of us sit for a while longer catching up everything else that's been going on with our families. I feel another buzz come from my pocket so, once again, I take out my cell phone.

_Enough pussy-footing around, brother. You two need to be outta there before the dumbass is reassembled like a fucking Lego castle. Have Katie pack a bag and get you're asses down here. Some awesome shit is about to go down with these girls and I don't want to wait any longer. And I'm sick of watching Rose pine for you. Take Carlisle's plane and there'll be a car waiting for you at the airport._

Alrighty then. Jasper always told me to never bet against Peter, so I guess we need to leave.

"Time to go, Katie. Go pack for an extended vacation and we'll buy whatever else you may need once we get there." Kate flies up the stairs and is back within minutes. She seems to be excited about our trip. The four of us say our goodbyes and Kate asks Carmen to pass on a message to her sisters. We finally make our way to the Jeep and as Elezar and Carmen wave to us from the front porch, we pull away.

We drive to the airport and as soon as we're in the air, Kate starts in on me.

"Okay, little brother. Spill it. Where are we going? What's going on with Bella? What really happened in Phoenix? I know you had to keep things from Elezar and Carmen, but tell me the truth."

"Okay, sis. Here goes." I launch into the unedited version of the story. To her credit, Kate keeps silent until I finish.

"Holy shit, Em!" I look at Kate, shocked at her use of foul language. Carmen is more of a stickler than Esme on the subject and I don't think I've ever heard a curse word come from my sister. "Bella is mated to the God of War? Does she know who he is and what he's done?"

"Yeah. Last time Rose called, she said that they sat down and explained everything to Bella and, apparently, she took it all in stride. Peter seems to think that she was fated to be the Major's mate judging by her reaction. I guess our shy little Bella has turned into quite the ball-buster. I knew she was gonna be fucking awesome and I can't wait to see her."

"Don't fret, Emmett. We will be there in no time at all and I'm sure that Rosalie won't be able to keep her hands off of you." We spend the rest of the trip in silence and I spend the majority of the time thinking about my Rosie and how badly I need to get laid.

-PPOV-

Shit. Shit. Shit.

For all the things my gift allows me to know, why didn't I see this one coming? Jasper is gonna be pissed. I knew that Bella was gonna wake up early and I should have taken precautions to ensure the package was delivered before she did. I may be a vampire with a perfect memory, but I was so excited at seeing Bella 'super-vamp', that I completely forgot that I was expecting a delivery. I'm usually not this reckless and Jasper is sure as shit never gonna let me forget that I fucked up. Charlotte and I manage to get Bella deep into the woods where the scent of human is long gone.

"What the fuck was that, Peter?" Bella surprises me with her outburst. "I thought I was supposed to be more controlled than that. I didn't even feel like myself. It's like I knew what I was doing but was powerless to stop it."

Char wraps her arms around Bella. "Don't be so hard on yourself, sis. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We were all like that in the beginning. Why do you think we spend our newborn year so far away from humans? That was your animalistic side coming out and it just means that you're a vampire; no more, no less."

"But why didn't I feel any bloodlust when I woke up?" She looks so disappointed in herself and if she could've cried, she probably would have.

"I don't know, Swan. All I know is that you're gonna be fine. We're your family now and we will do everything in our power to help you through this." I wrap her in my arms and, true to form, Charlotte joins in. My wife has never met a hug she didn't like.

I hear Jasper approach and I steady myself for the backlash. My brother stops before me with murder in his eyes and I realize that The Major has joined us. The only thing he hates more than fucking up is not accepting your punishment so I prepare myself for whatever's coming. Bella looks at The Major and I see a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"Charlotte. Please take Isabella back to the house. Rosalie is waiting for you." He turns to Bella and softens his gaze before he speaks to her. "Isabella, I will meet you there shortly." Char grabs Bella's hand and runs like a bat out of hell towards home.

"Char! What the fuck is going on? Why do we have to leave?" Bella's voice fades as they get further away.

"Explain yourself, Captain."

"I apologize, Major. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was excited about Bella and the delivery must have slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? Do you have any idea what would have happened if my mate had fed from that human? She would never have forgiven herself, and she would never have forgiven us for not stopping her. You fucked up, Peter. And not only that, you put Isabella, **my mate**, in danger. You, better than anyone, know what I'm capable of. I'm tempted to send you away for a decade or so, but Isabella seems to be attached to you and I don't want her to suffer for your mistake." Before I have time to respond, The Major rips my right arm off and throws it into the woods. "Pull yourself together and meet us at the house. You will be expected to explain yourself and apologize to Isabella"

"Yes, sir."

"And Peter, if anything like this ever happens again, I will fuck you up so badly, you'll wish you were Edward." With that, he turns around and heads toward the house. I walk at a human pace to find my arm. Fuck. I have never seen him this angry before. During the Southern Wars he was harsh but indifferent. None of it was personal. He was just doing a job. But this…this is an entirely different set of circumstances. This is his mate. The woman who will someday become his wife. I don't think I really grasped it until now, but Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War, has found his true, bonded mate. She may be a badass in her own right, but she will be the most loved, most protected and most revered vampire that has ever existed. And it would be in the best interest of all of us to keep her safe.

I finally find my arm and attempt to reattach it. Shit! I'm gonna need Char for this. Just then I hear her run up to me.

"Thank God you're here Char."

"Hey, baby. Are you okay? Jasper told me that you would need my help."

"I'll be fine. How's Bella doing?"

"Bella's good, she's upstairs with Rose. Rose got a text from Alice asking why Bella hadn't looked in a mirror yet so they went to go look at Bella 2.0." She grabs my arm from me and places it back into position. She licks around my shoulder, her venom closing the wound instantly.

"Where's the Major?"

"Jasper's back at the house. But, Pete? I don't think the Major went anywhere. Every time I look at our brother, I can see him. It's like he's always right behind Jasper's eyes, ready to come out. Do you think they're merging?"

"Could be, I don't know. Let's go home. I need to talk to Bella and then I want to spend some time with my wife."

"Sounds good to me, hubby. I love having everyone in our home, but I miss being alone with you."

"I'll ask JP if he'll let us spend the night in the hayloft. I know how much you like doing it in the stables." My woman has always been adventurous and more than a little dirty.

"Mmmm…let's do it!" She's fucking purring at me and I quickly forget what I'm supposed to do, my jeans growing tighter by the second. "Down boy. We have all night for that. Right now you need to make things right with your brother." Since when is Char the responsible one. Usually I have to beat her off with a stick, but she does have a point. I'll never be able to enjoy my wife if I don't fix things.

"Alright, babe. Let's go home. Oh…and Char?" She looks up at me with her beautiful sanguine eyes. "Thanks for putting my arm back on." She pulls me into a deep yet gentle kiss before leading me home.

-BPOV-

Holy fuck! I'm hot. And not like super model, movie star hot either. I'm talking some sort of otherworldly, ethereal hot. Jesus, if I knew I was gonna look like this, I would have made them change me the first day I met them. Now I know why Rose spends so much time in front of the mirror.

"Yes, Bella. You're beautiful and talented and the most desirable woman on the planet. Can we go downstairs now? I wanna see what happened to Peter."

"Stop whining, Rosie." She looks amazed at my words. "Just gimme a minute. I want to savor this moment."

"You're lucky I love you, Isabella Swan. Not even Alice can get away with calling me 'Rosie'."

"But, Char did! Why can she call you that and not me?"

"Now look whose whining. Did you even hear what I said, Bella?" I think for a moment before launching myself into her arms.

"You love me, Rose?"

"Of course I do, Bells." She called me Bells! "You and Char are my little sisters and I love you both. We girls gotta stick together."

"Damn right, sis. Okay. Let's go downstairs and see what's going on." I pull Rose down the stairs and we make our way to the fire pit, which seems to be our favorite place to gather. I always wondered why a bunch of vampires like hanging around a veritable death trap, but if the fire doesn't bother them, it's okay by me.

I see Charlotte walking towards us with Peter and JP in tow and we all take a seat around the pit.

"Where's Jasper?" I feel a slight tugging in my chest and I wonder where my mate is.

"He'll be here in a minute. He's probably calming himself down." Peter looks a bit shaken up but I don't mention it.

"Guess what, Char!"

"What, Bella?"

"I'm hot."

"Yes, I know."

"No! Seriously, I'm like drop dead gorgeous. And taller. And my boobs got bigger." I see Rosalie roll her eyes at me and I just can't help myself. "And there is a 98% chance that I'm hotter than Rosie!" I sneak a peek in her direction.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, Bella. Do you think all this," Rose gestures to herself, "happens naturally? This requires hard work and dedication. Granted, I do have a certain…natural beauty." She winks in my direction. Natural beauty? Well isn't that the fucking understatement of the year? She's the most beautiful creature on the planet and she fucking-well knows it. Just ask her.

"If I may be so bold, ladies, I believe ya'll are equally beautiful. Beauty lies within and I think that each of ya's hold yer own unique qualities." The three of us look a little weak in the knees at JP's words. "Miss Charlotte, I've known ya now fer many decades and I don' think I've ever met a more thoughtful or carin' person. Miss Rosalie, I understand that we don' know each other very well, but I can tell from yer demeanor and attitude that ya just might be the strongest, most loyal woman I've come across in all my 200 years." Wow, he's even older than Jasper. He turns to look at me and thinks for a moment before speaking. "Miss Bella. Now I've known Jasper fer over a century an I was startin' to think that no woman, human or vampire, would ever be right for him. But I think he mighta finally met his match. Ya have that rare blend of vulnerability and ferocity which suits him ta the core. Ya don' seem afraid to show yer feelin's, but yer also not one ta sugar coat things. Ya tell it like it is and I fer one respect ya fer it. And ya may not realize it now, but I gotta feelin' that yer gonna be a force to be reckoned with. Yer The Majors mate, and that alone would be enough to make me quake in my boots. But make no mistake, Miss Bella, yer every bit as strong as he is and any vampire who meets ya would do well not ta cross ya."

I'm taken aback by his words. No one's ever called me strong before. I've always been weak little Bella who needs to be protected and watched over. I look at JP, see the honesty in his eyes, and nod my head in a silent thank you.

Suddenly the pull in my chest tightens and I double over in pain.

"What is it, Bella?" Char looks worried.

"I don't know. I have this tugging in my chest and it just keeps getting stronger and stronger. I'm not sure why, but I need to find Jasper."

"That's the mating pull, Swan. It's leading you to your mate. What are you feeling right now?"

"I feel angry, but also scared and a bit sad."

"You're probably feeling what Jasper's feeling. He's projecting his emotions and his empathetic gifts are probably more pronounced for you. Can you feel where he is?"

I let myself feel in which direction I'm being pulled. "Yeah, he's upstairs in his room. I need to go to him." Before the words have finished leaving my mouth, I'm out of my seat and racing up the stairs. I stop in the doorway and see Jasper with his head in his hands and his shoulders trembling.

"Jasper?" His name comes out like a whimper.

"Bella. You're here." He looks up at me and I see that his eyes are pitch black, and not from lust or hunger.

"Yes, Jasper. I could feel your emotions. I knew what you were feeling and I could tell that you needed me. Are you okay?" I take the seat next to him on the bed and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"I'll be fine darlin'. I was overcome with anger and fear and I needed to get away from Peter before I killed him. But, Bella, I need you to understand that while I'm still your Jasper, The Major is here with us. Your safety was compromised and he came to protect you. Can you feel him?" He pulls me down on the bed and we lay on our sides facing each other. He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it softly. I begin to feel a new sensation in my chest. It's similar to the pull I felt before, but this is more of a tingling. Almost like a shiver. It's cold and strong and it makes me feel safe.

"I think so." I explain the differences between the two feelings and he nods his head.

"Interesting. You can feel both of us. I suppose it makes sense since I can feel him more now than ever. Perhaps we're starting to merge. Combine our forces, as it were." I sit up and rest my back against the headboard. I pull Jasper towards me and he lays his head in my lap, all the while keeping my hand pressed to his lips. I begin to stroke his blonde locks with my free hand and he starts to purr, sending vibrations throughout my body.

I don't know how long we stayed in our bed, but it must have been awhile because I see the sun start to rise. It's hard to believe this is only my second day as a vampire. So many things have happened and this is the first time that Jasper and I have been alone. We sit in silence for a few more hours before Jasper finally speaks.

"I love you, Bella." A huge wave of love and gratitude envelopes me.

"As I love you." I try to send my feelings to him and as soon as he wraps his hands around my waist, I can tell it worked.

"No one has ever felt this strongly for me before, Bella. How can you be so certain?"

"Aren't you, Jasper? We're meant to be together. So what if we don't know each other very well. That will come in time. This new life is confusing and scary for me, but there are two things that I'm absolutely certain of." He sits up next to me and takes my face in his hands.

"What's that, darlin'."

"First, I love you. I love you more than anyone in the history of time and I know, without a doubt, that you feel the same." He graces me with a wonderfully gentle kiss. I feel a tingling start at my toes and it manages to work its way up my body.

"What the second thing?" He starts to kiss down my neck and over my collarbone. His hands wrap around my waist and he pulls me into his lap so I'm straddling him. I lose focus for a moment as he kisses my shoulders, sending yet another tingle down my spine. "Bella?"

"Huh? Sorry Jasper. You're just so good at that. What the hell was I saying?" He kisses my neck again and I'm finally able to focus. "Oh yeah. The second thing I'm absolutely certain of is that I could stay in your arms for the rest of eternity and I would be the happiest girl in the world."

"Lucky for you then Bella, we just happen to have all of eternity. But let's get one thing clear, my mate. You are no girl. You're all woman and I plan on spending the rest of my life devoting myself to your pleasure." With that he sweeps his tongue over my lips and I wrap my legs securely around his waist. I feel his arousal press against me and it takes everything I have to not grind into him. But something happened earlier to put him in the mood he was in and, before this goes any further, I need to find out what it was. "Jasper, why were you so angry before? What happened?"

"Why don't we go downstairs and I'll let Peter fill you in. I promise that we'll have all the time in the world to finish what we just started. I want both of our minds to be clear before I claim you as mine." He bites my neck just a little and I growl in pleasure. He smiles into my neck and I feel absolute pride radiating off of him. Apparently he likes how he can make me react with just the slightest tough.

Suddenly I'm cradled in his arms and he's carrying me down the stairs. The rest of the family is still sitting around the fire pit and I wonder if they sat there all night. I wait for Jasper to sit, but when he remains standing, I take the chair next to Rose. Jasper stands rigidly, arms crossed, and Peter begins to speak.

"Bella, I must apologize to you. I took the liberty of preparing some papers for your new life and, although I knew you were going to wake up early, I forgot to tell our attorney to delay the delivery until you were a safe distance away. I had no idea you would react the way you did because we thought you had no bloodlust. I didn't mean to put you in danger." Peter looks so angry at himself and Jasper doesn't seem to be helping matters. He's just staring at his brother with a murderous glare.

"Petey, I don't understand what you did wrong." I walk over to Peter and kneel in front of him. "Aren't all newborns supposed to be unpredictable? I just did what was expected. And what danger are you talking about? My life was never in jeopardy."

"Not your life, Bella, but your principles. Tell me, would you ever consider drinking from a human?"

"Of course not. I intend on being a vegetarian like Jasper and Rose."

"Exactly. Do you know why The Major came out?" I shake my head in response. "If you had killed that human, you would have never forgiven yourself. You would have carried that burden with you for the rest of your existence and it would have eaten you up inside. If it had been anybody but you, no one would have cared whether that man lived or died. Char and I have been feeding from humans our whole lives and nobody cares one way or the other because most vampires share our diet. But there is something you need to realize Bella. You're not just mated to Jasper. You're mated to The Major, The God of War. And believe me when I say this; it doesn't matter if you're in physical danger or emotional. Jasper will reign down the fires of hell on whoever tries to harm you."

My logical brain is trying to wrap itself around what Peter just said, but my heart already understands what has happened. Jasper loves his brother more than anyone on the planet except for me, but he risked their relationship to protect me. But holy hell-fire, if he's this angry over a minor fuck-up, I would hate to see what happens if I'm truly in danger. He will do whatever is necessary to ensure my safety and for that I am grateful. But I'm done being treated like an object. I need to know everything that happened.

"Peter. What did Jasper do to you? Why were you so shaken up before?" He looks to Jasper and if I hadn't followed his gaze, I would have missed the almost imperceptible shake of Jasper's head. I stand from my crouched position in front of Peter and look my mate straight in the eyes.

"Did you just tell Peter not to answer my question?" If I thought his previous glare was murderous, he must think I look absolutely feral.

"Yes, Bella. I don't want you to feel guilty about what I did to Peter. He messed up and deserved to be punished." He's starting to look a bit guilty himself.

"And what do you think you'll gain by not telling me the truth?" I start to quake in anger but I want Jasper to answer me before I completely lose it.

"I want to protect you, Bella. You don't need to see the negative side of being a vampire." Holy fucking shit. Did he seriously just say that? I hear Rose and Char snickering and I look in their direction. They have the same expression on their faces as I do. Complete and utter fucking awe. Could Jasper really be that daft? Does he really think that keeping information from me is the best course of action?

I step even closer to Jasper and proceed to poke my forefinger into his chest. "You listen to me, _Major Whitlock, _and you listen good. You may be the super-scary God of War, and you may know everything there is to know about battle strategy and one-on-one combat, but you obviously know nothing about being a mate. I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with you. I was even prepared to give my heart and body to you, a man that I met just a month ago. I understand, Jasper, that when it comes to my safety, you're in charge. But if you ever try to keep me in the dark about something that concerns me, I will leave without a second glance, mating pull be damned. I am your mate, your equal. If I couldn't handle who you are and how you live, we would never have ended up together. So don't you dare treat me less than what I am. I deserve the truth. Always." I look at my sisters. They may have found my earlier outburst amusing, but both of them look startled and a little bit proud at what I just said. I turn back towards Jasper and lower my voice to a virulent calm. "No matter how badly you think Peter hurt me, Jasper, you just hurt me ten times worse. I'm taking a run. Don't follow me." Jasper looks like he's about to crumble into despair and, although I can't bear to see him break down, he needs to understand how serious I am. I give a cursory glance to the rest of my family before leaping over the fire pit and running down the hill.

I run through the forest, draining two bucks and destroying more than a few trees before I start to calm down. I can't believe he would treat me that way, knowing what I went through with Edward. Keeping things from me is unacceptable and I won't stand for it. As much as I hated seeing him like that, he needs to know that there are consequences for your actions, a lesson he clearly had no problem teaching Peter.

I still don't know what actually happened to Peter so at a leisurely human pace I make my way towards the stables hoping to find him there. I see the corral and find three horses running around looking happy and carefree. I know less than zero about horses and, except for the week when Renee thought we should become equestrians, I haven't spent any real time around them. I jump up and take a seat on the gate of the enclosure and watch them in a welcomed silence. I still can't understand why I'm unable to smell the animals or why they don't run away, but for some reason watching them relaxes me.

"They're beautiful, ain't they Miss Bella?" I hear Peter and JP approach but stay glued to my spot.

"Yes they are, JP. They seem to be really happy here."

"They sure are, ma'am. This is their home and they love it here. They got their family and lotsa good food, plenty of land to run on and me. I'm their friend." I look at Peter and wonder if JP might be a bit on the slow side.

"He's not crazy, Bella. Why don't you tell her about your gift, JP? I think she'll get a kick out of it."

"You sure, Peter? I thought I was s'posed ta wait fer the rest of the family."

"Our Bella has had a rough night. I think hearing a bit about you might make her feel better." The boys sit down on either side of me and immediately a huge chestnut horse comes up to JP. He pulls a couple of sugar cubes from his pocket and the horse eats them out of his palm.

"This ol' gal is Darcy. She's been with me fer a long time." He gazes fondly at the mare as he strokes her mane.

"Why aren't they scared of us? Doesn't it go against the natural order of things?"

"Indeed it does, Miss Bella. But I have a certain connection ta my animals. I'm able ta communicate with 'em."

"Really? Like they talk to you and you can understand them?"

"No, ma'am. I'm not Doctor Doolittle." I can't help but giggle at his reference. The Rex Harrison movie was one of my childhood favorites. "It's more that I can sense 'em and pick up on their emotions. I know when they need somethin' and I can let 'em know what I'm feelin'."

"But that doesn't explain why they aren't frightened."

"I'm also their protector. It's my job ta keep 'em safe; as long as I've touched the animal at least once, I can mask their scent no matter how far away I am. I've delivered all the animals here, so each and every one of 'em is shielded by me. No vampire can smell 'em and they understand that they're in no danger from us. They'll treat you like they would anyone else. Get to know 'em and they'll respond in kind."

"That's amazing, JP. I've never heard of anything like that. Why is it you have this particular gift?"

"Well, as ya can prob'ly tell, I was a cowboy in my human life. My family and I had a large ranch, this ranch actually." I turn towards my brother.

"Peter, I thought you built the house."

"I did, but the land is JP's. Char and I met him right after Jasper left us for Alice. We had been wandering around aimlessly for a few years and were more than ready to settle down, so when we came upon a vampire riding a horse, I knew that this was where I wanted to stay. I had a farm when I was human so JP was more than happy to share the chores with me."

"It's not as easy as it looks keepin' a farm runnin' by yerself. I was tired of livin' alone and I thought the company would do me a world of good. So I gave Peter and Miss Charlotte a bit o' land and told 'em to do with it what they pleased. Peter built a house fer him and his wife and a few years later he asked me ta help him build her a greenhouse."

"I saw the greenhouse, JP. It's beautiful." JP kisses my hand and I wonder how this man can still be single.

"Thank ya, Miss Bella, but Peter an' I just built the outside. Miss Charlotte done travelled 'round the world an' collected all the plants herself."

"Well I still think it's beautiful." JP looks so shy and humble and I don't think I've seen anything sweeter in my entire life. "How did you become a vampire, JP?"

"Well I am sorry, Miss Bella, but that's a story fer another day. Would ya's mind excusin' me fer a minute? I got somethin' I need ta tend to."

"Of course, JP. We'll stay here if you don't mind. I need to talk to Bella for a moment."

"Course, Peter. I'll be back in a spell." He walks away and I find myself alone with Peter for the first time since I woke up. I take an unnecessary breath and try to figure out what I want to say to my brother.

"First off, Peter, I don't blame you for anything. You did nothing wrong and I don't want you to feel bad about what happened."

"I appreciate that, Bella, but I did fuck up. I should have thought about what would happen if you came across a human. Even if you didn't suffer from bloodlust I should still have taken certain precautions."

"Okay, fine. Let's just say, for arguments sake, that you did make a mistake. What sort of punishment did Jasper give you?"

"He ripped off my arm." Before I could even respond, a primal roar escapes my lips.

"He what? How dare he dismember you because of me. How can he even think that's a fair punishment for something as minor as forgetting to call a lawyer? Peter, why are you still talking to him? That's seriously fucked up. I would've probably cut the bastard off. If he tried that shit with me, I swear to God, I would pull off both his arms and beat him over the head with them. What an asshole…"

"Bella, Bella." Peter is trying to get my attention but it takes him a minute of yelling before I stop my rant. "BELLA! Listen, we're strong and immortal and it's very hard to punish us. There are only three things that work: banishment, dismemberment, and death. Jasper threatened to banish me for a decade but there is no way he could have done that."

"Why not? I thought he was in charge."

"In charge? Really Bella? Fuck no! Granted we all submit The Major, but only during times of war or when it comes to you. This is **my** home. I built it and he has no fucking say in who stays or who goes. JP, Char and I are the only ones who can make that sort of decision and frankly, I think Jasper was so pissed at me, he was just talking out of his ass."

"So if he's not in charge, why did he dole out the punishment?"

"Why do you think he was he the one to punish Edward? When a vampire is put in danger or harmed in any way, only their mate has the right to exact justice. What if Jasper was harmed?" I growl at the mere thought of him in pain. "Exactly, Swan. You'd stop at nothing to seek vengeance on whoever hurt him, and it would be your right to do so. You could choose to do it yourself or ask someone else, but only you can make that decision. Jasper was just making sure that I would never again put his mate in danger and I gotta tell you Bella, it worked. I've never seen him that angry before and I don't ever wanna see it again. That shit's fucking scary."

"So why does he insist on not telling me what the fuck was going on?"

"Uh-uh. Nope. That's between you two. I'm not gonna get in the middle of some domestic shit between you and Jasper. But don't worry, Swan. From what I've just seen, you can definitely hold your own. Jasper may have scared me earlier, but you absolutely petrified the fuck outta him with your little speech."

"Was it too much? He looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole." Shit, did I go overboard with him?

"Fuck no, it wasn't too much. You were completely right when you told him that you were his equal. Deep down he already knew that, but he needed to see that you knew it too. Don't ever back down, Bella. Stick to your guns and make sure he treats you with the fucking respect you deserve."

Peter's right. I may have been harsh with Jasper but he needs to know how badly he hurt me, and if yelling at him is the only way he'll understand then so be it. My brother and I sit in an amicable silence for a while before Darcy trots over to us with an expectant look and Peter puts a sugar cube in my hand. I look up at him in confusion.

"Don't worry, sis. She's not the one who likes to bite other animals." Peter starts laughing at his terrible joke and as I give him the stink-eye, I put the cube in the palm of my hand and offer it to Darcy. She sniffs me for a minute before eating the sugar. She rubs her nose against my hand and I start to pet her.

"Hey Petey, what papers did the lawyer deliver?"

"Shit, I almost forgot." He pulls a thick envelope out of his pocket. "Has Jasper told you how you 'died'?"

"Not really."

"Well apparently you and Edward are going to die in a fantastic car crash. Alice will be there to help your father, but I know that he'll get through it okay. Wanna know a secret? A bit of information came to me right after you arrived and I have it on good authority that Charlie is going to be married within the year. One of the women that lives near him will help with the cooking and they're gonna end up very happy together." Venom starts pooling in my eyes. I hadn't given much thought to Charlie, but just knowing that he's going to end up happily married is a weight off my mind I didn't even know I was carrying. I throw myself into Peter's arms.

"Thank you, big brother. That's the best news I've heard all day."

"No problem, Swan. Now back to the papers." He opens the envelope and pulls out three passports. "Since Bella Swan is officially dead, I took it upon myself to procure you a new identity." I open the first passport and look at the name printed next to my picture.

"Isabella Marie Cullen?" I look over at Peter.

"I didn't know if you were gonna go back to Carlisle and Esme to be a Cullen." Hmmm…something to think about. I open the next passport.

"Isabella Marie McCarty? Who's that?"

"McCarty is Emmett's last name. I thought that since you and Rose have gotten so close, you could pretend to be Emmett's sister. Now that you're a vamp, you and Em can easily pass for siblings." Can he really be this sweet? I open the last one and read the name.

"Isabella Marie Hale Whitlock." For everything else that's been going on, I didn't even think about my new identity. And I certainly haven't thought about marriage. Peter must have seen the panic in my eyes.

"I thought that you should have a maiden name and I couldn't think of anything better than Rose's. She is your sister after all. But don't worry, Bella. If your dumbass mate keeps fucking up you could always be Peter Whitlock's sister and not Jasper Whitlock's wife, and Hale could just be a family name passed down from generation to generation." I can tell he's joking, but underneath his amusement I see a streak of honesty. He feels very protective of me and he wants me to know that he'll always be my brother. I look through the rest of the papers and realize that he's made birth certificates, drivers licenses (yay, I'm 21), passports, and school transcripts for all three aliases.

"Thank you Peter. This means more to me then I can say. But you know as well as I do that there's no way I am ever going to leave Jasper. He means everything to me and the thought of spending even a minute away from him rips my heart out."

"I'm glad to hear to hear you say that, darlin'." I whip my head around and see Jasper leaning against the horse stable. I leap from my place on the corral so I'm inside with the horses and, in my head, I'm grateful for the gate that separates me from Jasper. I hope he doesn't hate me for the way I spoke to him. I couldn't bear the thought of him being angry at me.

"Jas-"

"Bella, please stop. I need to say something to you and if I don't get it out now I never will." He walks over to me and Peter.

"Lemme give you guys some privacy." Peter starts to jump down from his seat when Jasper stops him.

"No, Peter. I'd like you to hear this as well." Jasper jumps over the gate so he's inside with me. He lifts me back up to where I was sitting next to Peter. He stands in front of us and takes a deep breath before starting.

"Bella, before I knew you were my mate I made a promise to myself. I thought about how Edward treated you and I decided that if I were ever lucky enough to call you mine, I would never be like him. I told myself that you deserved to be told the truth, and have the freedom to make your own decisions based on those truths. You should be allowed to grow into the woman you were always meant to be, not have some old-fashioned barbarian control every aspect of your life. I thought a woman like you should have a man who supports you in every way and will stand beside you for the rest of your life." I begin to tremble at his words. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough to be honest with you. I'm sorry that I made you feel like your thoughts and opinions didn't matter, because they do. You're the only thing that matters and your happiness is the most important thing to me. If that means being brutally honest about every little thing, then so be it. If that means telling you every dirty aspect of this existence, fine. But please, Bella, don't run out on me again. This is the second time in two days you've done it and I can't bear a third. Let's make a deal here and now. I promise to tell you everything, even when it makes me uncomfortable, if you promise to stop running away. We need to talk about this stuff if this thing between us is gonna work. We may be mates, but we still need to work on an actual relationship." He stops for a minute with a small smirk on his lips and looks to Peter. "Looks like you were right, brother. There isn't a woman on the planet better suited to me."

"Told ya so!" My brother, the wordsmith

"Yeah, you did." He looks back at me. "I know I told you about my past, Bella, so I'm sure you've realized by now that nobody has ever spoken to me the way you did back there." I take in a quick breath, afraid of what's coming next. "But you were right. I treated you like I would treat anyone else. But you're not anyone else. You're my mate and, as you pointed out, my equal. I may know a lot about feelings, but I neglected to take yours into consideration. Do you remember how you felt when you were with Edward?"

"Yeah. Worthless and weak."

"Well, I felt everything you did while you were with him, so I completely understand the effect he had on you. But let me tell you something, darlin'. When you were telling me off back there, the only emotions I could feel from you, besides anger, were pride and resolve. I've never felt those emotions come so strongly from you and, even though you made me feel like a naughty schoolboy, I loved you more in that minute than I have since I met you. You were proud of yourself, and for the first time, you felt strong. You knew that I had wronged you and you took a stand for what was right. Maybe my abhorrent behavior was necessary for you to finally become the woman and vampire I needed to keep me in check. I may be the empath in this relationship but you, my Isabella, you are the strength, the heart and the wisdom. You have gifted me with two things I've never had, stability and balance." I hop off the gate into his waiting arms.

"Oh Jasper, thank you. I was so scared that I had pushed you away and you wouldn't want me back. But you're right. I need to stop avoiding my problems and deal with them. So I promise to stop running away." He squeezes me tight and presses his lips to mine with such need that I almost forgot Peter was there.

"Jasper, what about Peter?" Jasper sets me down and looks at his brother.

"I'm not going to apologize for ripping you're arm off, Peter. You messed up and you fully fucking deserved it. But I am sorry for what I said. I should never have compared you to Edward. You are 100 times the man he is and I know that you would never put Bella in danger on purpose. Can you forgive me?"

"I may not always like you, brother, but you're family and I love you. But if you ever make my little sister feel like that again I'll kill you myself, as long as Rose doesn't get to you first. Frankly you should hope it's me. That girl's got a mean streak in her a mile long and she loves Bella more than either of us knows. Deal?"

"Deal, little brother." The guys give each other a very manly man-hug and I notice that JP is on his way back.

"Did ya'll git yer issues sorted? I'm not used ta that kinda drama and it was threatenin' ta put me off my supper." I walk over to JP and put my arms around his waist. He stands rigidly and I can tell he's uncomfortable with the gesture.

"We're fine, JP. But while we're being honest, let me tell you something. I'm a hugger, a big one, so you'd better get comfortable hugging me back." JP squeezes me for a moment before he pulls away and tips his hat.

"I'll do my best, Miss Bella."

"Thank you."

"'Tis my pleasure. Now, I gotta a welcome home present fer ya. Sorta like a welcome ta the fam'ly gift." I've always hated presents, but in this case I think I'll make an exception. JP whistles towards the stable and a beautiful bloodhound comes loping towards us.

"This here's Jack and he's my go-to guy. The first friend I ever made as a vampire was a bloodhound named Sophie. She kinda adopted me and helped me ta realize what my gift was. Jack here is her kin. I been breedin' these dogs for near on 200 years and I got an unbreakable line that's been with me ever since.

"A dog, JP? You got me a dog?"

"Not quite, Miss Bella." He whistles again, this one a bit different from the first. Suddenly the cutest black colt I've ever seen comes up behind Jack. He's a little gangly and seems to have a hard time walking and he reminds me of when I was human.

"This li'l guy's called Ellis. He's Darcy's grandbaby. I figured ya might like to try ridin', Miss Bella, and I thought that you should have a horse ta call yer own. I'm givin' ya a baby so's you can learn ta care fer him and have him with ya fer a good long time." I launch myself once again into his arms and this time he hugs me back.

"Thank you, JP. No one has ever given me such a beautiful gift."

"Weren't nothin', ma'am. Just tryin' to make yer change more comfortable. I'd be happy ta show ya how ta care fer him, and now that ya ain't gotta sleep, you'll have plenty a time ta get ta know 'im."

"I'd love that, JP. Can I ask you a question?"

"Course."

"How did you decide on the name Ellis?" As soon as I asked, JP stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks down at his boots which have suddenly become very interesting. He really is shy. Too bad he can't blush, that would totally complete the effect. "Did I say something wrong, JP?"

"No ma'am. I just don' want ya ta think I'm silly." I cross my arms over my chest and tap my toe as if I'm waiting for him to finish. "Alright, Miss Bella, I'll tell ya. But ya gotta promise not ta laugh."

"Of course, JP."

"Well, I was in the house with Peter and Miss Charlotte one day and he was on the phone with Jasper. I weren't tryin' ta eavesdrop er nothin', but I'm a vampire so I heard everythin' they was talkin' 'bout. Ya came up in the conversation and I couldn't help but hear when Jasper said that yer fav'rite book was Wuthering Heights." He looks down at me with a sheepish smile. "Well that just happens ta be my fav'rite too. And when Emily Bronte wrote it, she couldn't use her real name cause she was a woman, so she called herself Ellis Bell. I just thought it would be a good name fer a horse an somethin' that you and I could share. Is that stupid?" Once again I start to get tears in my eyes.

"No, JP. It's wonderful. You're wonderful and thoughtful and someday you're gonna make some lucky woman very happy." I pull him down to me and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, uh…I gotta…err… go…um…yeah…crops. I gotta go tend ta the crops." With that he turns around and bolts faster than I've ever seen him run. Jack and Ellis take off after him.

"I think you may have just given our boy a heart attack, Swan. I've never seen a vampire stammer like that. Well done!" Peter looks like a kid in a candy store.

"Keep it up, shit for brains. If you don't watch yourself I'll have you stammering like a little girl too."

"Well done sis. Couldn't have said it better myself." I hear Rose's voice and turn around to see her and Char walking towards us.

"Where the fuck have you two been? You left me alone with these crazy boys and I was worried that I'd never be rescued."

"Aw, Bella. We would never do that to you. We just thought that you needed some time to figure shit out. Rosie and I were working on the design concept for her and Emmett's new room. I gotta say Rosie, we done good!"

"We sure did Char. But remember, Bella and Jasper's room is next."

"Indeed. Jasper's room is about as cheerful as a fucking morgue." Char turns to her mate. "Peter, is it okay if we go into the city to hunt? It's been a while and I'm starting to get thirsty."

"Sure babe. Whatever you want." Peter turns away from and yells out.

"JP. We're going to hunt. Wanna come?" Before I know it JP is standing in front of us.

"Sure Peter. Prob'ly a good idea. Miss Bella and Miss Rose, I assume that you's two are gonna stay here with Jasper?"

"Actually JP, I was going to ask Char if I could come along. You guys can drop me off at the nearest shopping center while you hunt. I want to buy something special for when Emmett arrives."

"That's perfect, Rose. We can spend some time shopping for the furniture I'm told you're going to need." Char wiggles her eyebrows at her sister and Rose proceeds to stick her tongue out in response.

"You just wish your sex life was a healthy as mine, Char. You and Peter are like an old married couple. No spark and boring sex."

"Whatever, Blondie. Peter and I may be older than you, but with age comes wisdom, my dear. I know how to please my man better than you could ever hope to."

"Is that so?"

"Yup!"

"Fine. Then let's go and we'll compare notes on the way." Rose continues in a conspiratorial whisper. "Maybe we can teach each other a thing or two." They both say goodbye to Jasper and me and run to the house to prepare for their excursion.

"Good luck with those two, boys. You're gonna need it."

"No worries, Swan. JP and I will head to the farm supply store while those two hens cook up their special brand of nonsense. JP, I'll meet you at the truck whenever you're ready."

"No problem Peter." JP takes off to where ever it is he lives and Jasper and I are left alone with our brother.

"You two need to be alone. We'll be back late tomorrow afternoon and I hope that you guys work everything out. From what I've seen you're well on your way to becoming the kind of couple I know you're meant to be, so just take it slow and spend some time together. I'll see you tomorrow." Peter runs to the house to meet up with the girls.

Jasper and I stare at each other for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say. I'm starting to get a little uncomfortable when Jasper finally breaks the silence.

"Bella, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Of course, Jasper." With that he grabs my hand and we begin to walk.

**A/N – I know this is a weird place to stop, but as I said I cut the chappie in half. Don't hate me for ripping Peter's arm off, I love him as much as you do. And yes, I know it's corny, but JP is a romantic at heart and he likes to take care of his friends. Bella and Jasper have finally figured their shit out, thank God. And it's high time Rose is reunited with Em. Let me know what you think. Am I completely ridicules? *Smooches***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Thank you all so much for your reviews. This whole chapter is in Bella's POV and as promised Emmett and Kate finally show up. I thought that Jasper and Bella needed to get to know each other a bit so I gave them some quiet time. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chappie. A huge thank you to Anubis I. Kasanoda for being super-rad.**

**Disclaimer – S.M. own all and all mistakes are mine alone.**

Chapter 10

-BPOV-

Jasper and I walk at a nice human pace for a while before either of us speaks.

"So…" Jasper says.

"So…" I respond. He looks slightly uncomfortable and I feel the same. We just went through enough drama to last a lifetime and neither of us knows where to go from here.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Why don't we hunt? All of this has taken its toll and I'm thirsty."

"Sure, darlin', sounds good to me."

Jasper flings me onto his back and starts running. I think back to when Edward used to do this and I realize how much more comfortable I am with Jasper. Edward was a fast runner, but with Jasper I feel safer than I ever did with my ex-boyfriend. I hold onto him with my eyes closed just enjoying the sensation. He puts me down as soon as we're in the forest and I take off after the most delicious scent I've ever come across, aside from the human. I slow down and begin to stalk my prey. I see a brown bear and prepare to pounce. The animal senses that something's wrong and begins to run. Too bad I'm faster. I jump on the bear and break its neck before I drain it completely. I'm totally satisfied so I lay down in the grass a few hundred yards away and wait for Jasper to return.

"Hey, darlin'."

"Hey, Jas."

"Good job back there. I gotta say, Emmett would be proud." Jasper lays down beside me and wraps me in his arms with my leg flung over him and my head resting on his chest. A girl could really get used to this.

"Were you watching me hunt, Jasper?" I lean up on my elbow and give him a coy look but he just looks pleased as punch.

"Yup, and it was the flat-out, hands-down sexiest thing I have ever seen in all my days. You have a gift, my love. Not a drop of blood on you." I look at my clothes and see that he's right. Yay me! He looks away for a few minutes before he addresses me again. "Bella, how are you doin'?"

"I'm good, Jasper. Just been thinking about things."

"Good things, I hope."

"Everything, really. I'm glad we talked things through. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to forgive you, and then I was worried that you wouldn't want me back."

"I'll always want you, my love." He wraps his arms tighter around me and pulls me in for a soft kiss. "You're the only one I'll ever want."

"I know that now. You realize that you have one hell of a brother, don't you? He has this uncanny ability to help me figure shit out without telling me what to do." I nuzzle my head into his chest and hear him purr in approval.

"Yeah, he does that. Why do you think I've kept him around for so long?" The sun starts to rise and, for the first time, I really look at Jasper in the daylight.

"Jesus, Jasper, you're beautiful. I saw you in the sun during our first hunt but I didn't really notice. You're absolutely stunning. I can see each and every one of your scars and they're breathtaking. God, I must be the luckiest person on the planet."

"Not quite. I know you haven't seen yourself in the sun yet but you, my dear, are a vision. You sparkle like a million perfectly cut diamonds. I always thought that this sparkly shit was a little bit, shall we say…less than manly. But I will happily sparkle for the rest of my days if it means I get to look at you." I lean up and give him the same soft kiss he graced me with earlier. We lay there for a while longer before Jasper pulls me to my feet and starts walking with me, hand in hand.

"Fancy a swim?"

"I'd love to, Jasper. I was never what you'd call athletic, but boy can I swim. Renee thought we should become swimmers but she couldn't get the hang of it. I loved it and decided to join an advanced swim class. After a few months of practice, they asked me to take some CPR classes and I became a junior life guard when I was 12."

"Is that so? Well if you thought you were good before, just wait. Being a vampire has its advantages." Jasper grabs me by the hand and we run until we come to a wide river. Before I have a chance to protest, Jasper rips off my clothes until I'm down to my underoos.

"Jasper!" I try to cover myself but Jasper is having none of it.

"Isabella." He gives me a stern look and takes my hands in his. Oooh, very authoritative. I think I like it. "You're the most beautiful woman on the planet so please, for all that is holy, don't cover yourself up. I know we haven't fully mated yet, but I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable showing me your body." He can tell I still feel a bit awkward. "Do you remember when you first saw yourself in the mirror? I wasn't with you, but I was sitting in our bedroom and could hear every word you said and feel all of your emotions. You thought you were beautiful. You thought you were gorgeous. For fucks sake, Bella, you thought you were more stunning than Rosalie." I see such love in his eyes, it's hard to ignore what he's saying.

"But Jasper, you're the beautiful one. You're so perfectly chiseled and your scars are the perfect representation of your strength and courage. How could I possibly compete with you?"

"Do you think I'm sexy, Bella?"

Is he crazy? " I prefer the term walking-sex-on-a-stick, but sexy works just as well." His eyes blacken for a split second before returning to their beautiful amber. I think he likes it when I talk a little dirty.

"Well I want you to think about how sexy you think I am, and then multiply it by a hundred. That's only one tenth of one percent of what I see when I look at you. You are a goddess, something to be cherished and worshiped. You are perfect in every way. You said this to me once, Bella and now I'm going to repeat it to you. 'I am in love with you and I will be by your side for the rest of my existence. Don't ever fucking doubt that.' Truer words have never been spoken and, after the events of today, those words are going to get us through anything that is thrown our way." With that, he grabs my hand and launches us into the river.

Jasper and I swim for a good long while and he is absolutely fucking right. I'm like a fish. It took a little getting used to, but I finally mastered being underwater for long periods of time. Not having the need to breathe is a big help. Eventually Jasper pulls us out of the water and onto the river bank. We lay wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity, not speaking a lot, just enjoying one another's company. I start thinking about my reaction to the human and I decide to bring it up.

"Jasper? Can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"That depends, darlin'. What's on your mind?" He leans up and looks at me with a curious expression.

"Well, I was just wondering how you were able to be around me for so long. I swear, Jasper, I've never wanted anything as badly as I wanted to drink from that man. How did you not kill me as soon as you met me? And how were you able to sit in a classroom full of kids every day? Wasn't it torture?" Jasper lays back down and pulls me towards him so my head is once again resting on his chest. He stays silent for a long time. Finally I feel him take a deep breath in preparation for what he's about to say.

"Bella, when you were talking to Peter earlier did he mention anything about the last time I came down here?"

"No, why?" He seems to hesitate a bit before answering. Before I have time to react, Jasper has us sitting on the edge of the river facing each other. He looks extremely worried about something, but I don't say anything. I just give him time to gather his thoughts.

"The last time I saw Peter and Charlotte was 10 years ago. They'd been trying to get me to come down here for a visit and when I wouldn't budge, they came to where we were living New Hampshire in hopes of bringing me back."

"But why wouldn't you want to come here? This place is amazing."

"You're right. This ranch used to be one of my favorite places to spend time. It was like my private little getaway. Whenever Alice would run off to Europe for the various fashion weeks, I'd come down here and hang out with my brother and sister."

"So what happened? Why did you stay away for so long?" Jasper puts his feet in the river and I do the same. The feeling of water rushing over my feet is very soothing.

"Bella, the last time I came down here was a little over 20 years ago. Alice was in Milan and Rose and Em were on one of their honeymoons. Carlisle decided to go to a medical conference on orthopedic surgery and Edward, having gone to medical school a few times, decided to go with him. I told Peter and Char that I was coming for a visit but when I realized that Esme would be home alone I decided to postpone my trip. Well, Esme was having none of that. She knew how much I missed my brother so she said, if it was okay with Charlotte and Peter, she would accompany me to Texas."

"Oh, I didn't realize that Peter and Char knew your family."

"They don't, really. They've only met Alice and Esme. Peter and Alice aren't what you'd call the best of friends, but Char and Esme hit it off like gangbusters. They both have a love of building and decorating and it took them no time at all to bond. Charlotte has never had a mother and, as you know, Esme loves her children. I think it took all of 30 seconds for them to fall directly into that relationship." I can picture Esme and Char together and realize that I miss my adopted mother. I haven't spoken to her since my change and would love nothing more than to talk to her. "A few days after we arrived the girls decided to go to the home improvement store to gather supplies for some super-secret renovations they were doing in the basement. Peter and JP needed to head to the feed store to stock up, so I found myself alone on the ranch. I decided to take advantage of the solitude and went on a hunt. I had been out in the forest for a couple of hours when I came upon the most delicious scent I've ever come across."

"That's what I thought when I came across the bear. What kind of animal did you smell."

"It wasn't an animal, Bella." I looked over at him, shocked. "It was a little girl, about 9 or 10 and she appeared to be lost in the woods. I followed her for a while hoping that her parents would show up. But after an hour of watching her, the scent became too much. I didn't want to hurt her, Bella, but I couldn't help myself. The only comfort I was able to offer was to send her so much lethargy that she fell asleep. I cradled the little girl in my arms and began to drink from her. She looked so tiny wrapped in my arms, so frail. I couldn't feel anything coming from her except minute traces of fear, probably stemming from the fact that she had been lost in the woods for God knows how long. She was delicious, Bella. I've tasted thousands of humans during my life but nothing could ever compare to the way her blood tasted."

"Oh my God, Jasper. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Why didn't Alice warn you? Why didn't Peter stop you? Shit, Jasper. What happened?"

"Aren't you disgusted with me, Bella? I killed a child for fucks sake." Jasper stands up and slowly walks away. He stops at the tree line and leans against a giant oak. I stay where I am to give him time to process the memory. After about 15 minutes he slides down the tree and ends up laying on the forest floor. I go to him and wrap him in my arms, his head resting on my breast. I hold him as he sobs and trembles. I've never seen him this vulnerable and I feel proud that he is willing to show me this side of him.

"Jasper. I need you to listen to me. I'm not disgusted with you, I'm not ashamed of you, and I don't pity you. Charlotte told me that having that sort of reaction is normal for a vampire. I know you're a vegetarian, but if how I reacted to the human is any indication of our standard behavior, I'm proud that you're able to live your day to day life the way you do. You don't go around killing everyone that crosses your path. You even manage to sit in overcrowded classrooms everyday with lust-filled teenagers. I'm sure everyone in the family has slipped. It's to be expected. The only reason I didn't is because Peter and Char grabbed me before I had the chance." He wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes me tightly, like he's holding on for dear life." I appreciate you sharing your story with me Jasper, but why did you feel the need to tell me all of this?"

"That little girl was my singer, Bella. Every vampire has one person on the planet who's blood calls so strongly to them that it's all but impossible not to feed from them. The second I came across her in the forest I knew she was mine. I'm telling you this because I believe the man who came to the door was your singer. I've seen vampires react to humans before, but the way you behaved when you smelled that man reminded me of how I acted that day. Maybe if I'd tried harder I could've stopped myself, but I wasn't strong enough. I know what it's like to fight against the temptation each and every day. It gets easier over time but it never completely goes away and I don't ever want you to feel the guilt that I carry with me. What I wouldn't give to bring that little girl back. I killed her. I took her from her family and friends. Not only did her life end that day, but probably the lives of her mother, father and siblings. It is very difficult to recover from that kind of loss, Bella."

"Oh, that's why The Major came out. He knew how that event affected you and he didn't want me to have to live through that." I didn't give much thought to why The Major reacted the way he did but now I'm starting to understand. Peter was right when he said that they weren't worried about the human. If I had chosen to live as regular vampires do and feed off humans, The Major would have never come out. They would have let me kill him without a second thought. But they knew how I had chosen to live and Peter had unintentionally threatened that choice. The Major was worried that if I had even a sip of human blood I wouldn't be able to go back to my vegetarian diet. Or worse yet, I would carry the knowledge of my actions with me for the rest of my existence, like Jasper has.

"Exactly. It may not have been your life that was in danger but you're choices and your morals were. I couldn't stand idly by and let Peter get away with that shit. I realize you think that I was being harsh earlier, but I hope you can understand why I had to punish him the way I did. My brother was absolutely right when he said that I would reign down the fires of hell on anyone who harms you. I won't apologize for reprimanding him, but I can't tell you how sorry I am for trying to keep it from you. That's part of why I'm telling you all of this. No one has ever heard this story, Bella, but I told you I'd be completely honest and that's what I'm trying to do."

"I'm the only person you've ever told? How did you manage to keep this to yourself for so long? Thank you, Jasper. I'm proud of you for sharing this with me, it can't be easy. Just know that I don't love you any less. If anything, I feel closer to you than ever."

"Thank you, darlin'. The mere fact that you still love me after hearing all of this is a weight off my shoulders. And to answer your earlier question, Peter had no knowledge of what I was going to do. As for Alice, if she had a vision of what was going to happen, she never let on and she never brought it up when we got home. I think maybe she knew how torn up I would be and didn't feel the need to open the wound." He drifts off into his own world for a minute. "Actually, Alice told me once that when I met my true mate I would open up completely to her, that I wouldn't hold anything back." Suddenly the floodgates open and I am enveloped in so much love that I begin to shake.

"Jasper!" He wraps his arms even tighter around my waist.

"There's something else, Bella. There is one more thing I need to tell you before we can fully move on. This is going to be hard for me to say and even harder for you to hear, but it needs to be said." Shit! What now? I don't think I can stand anymore surprises. "Did Edward tell you anything about singers?"

I have a tickling of a memory, but I'm unable to fully remember it. "I don't think so. Why?" He picks me up, cradles me in his lap and begins to stroke my hair.

"I want you to remember how it felt to be near that delivery man. How strongly his blood called to you. Do you remember?"

"Jasper, I will never forget how badly I wanted to kill that man. It's something I don't want to repeat and something that I will never forget." The mere thought of my behavior gives me a slight tremor. Suddenly I feel an icy pull in my chest and I begin to calm down. "Jasper, was that-?"

"Yes, darlin'. He saw you were about to lose it and wanted to make sure you were okay. Judging by your reaction, I can tell it worked." I cuddle back into him for a moment just enjoying the feeling before he straightens me up and looks me dead in the eye. "Bella, I need to tell you this. Please listen."

"Whatever it is, Jasper, we'll get through it." He places a light kiss on my forehead.

"The reason I asked if you remembered what it was like to be near your singer is because of Edward."

"What the fuck does he have to do with this? He's just my ex-boyfriend who tried to kill me!" I'm so livid at the mention of Edward's name I stand up and stalk away from my mate.

"Bella, please. I know he tried to kill you and I know that you're pissed off at him but you need to hear what I have to say." He stands up and follows me. I turn around and look at him

"Shit Jasper, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"As you know, being around your singer is no easy task. How long do you think you could have stayed around that man before killing him? Two minutes? Three? Edward managed to be around you for an entire month before trying to kill you."

"What do you mean 'he managed'? I was just another human. Your entire family is able to be around humans all day every day. Why should I be any different?" I'm beginning to sound like a captious toddler.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, listen. I'm trying to tell you that you are Edward's singer. Your blood calls to him like no other."

"What the fuck? That's why he tried to kill me?"

"I'm not telling you this to make you forgive him or anything, I just want you to know the truth. As soon as he met you he knew what you were. Why do you think he ran out of the classroom so quickly that first day. He was afraid that he would kill you in the middle of biology class. Do you think it was easy for him to sit next to you every day? To be near you and to kiss you?" I feel a wave of jealously and realize that Jasper is projecting his emotions.

"Are you trying to justify his actions? He tried to kill me, Jasper. I don't care if I'm his singer. I was supposed to be a member of the family and he was supposed to love me. Well if that's love, he sure has a hell of a way showing it. Fuck that, and fuck him." I crumble into myself like Jasper did earlier and I feel him come up behind me and take me in his arms. Why did he tell me this? It's too much, I can't handle it. I look at Jasper. "Help me. Please, Jasper.." A double dose of calm and serenity washes over me and I fall into Jasper's arms.

"Darlin'. I'm so sorry I had to tell you this, but I thought you needed to know. There's no love lost between me and my brother. He tried to kill you and for that I will never forgive him. For Christ's sake, Bella, I pulled him limb from limb." He pulled apart his own brother to protect me? "I wanted to kill him, but Alice said that I couldn't. She thought you deserved the chance to see him face to face once you were ready. It was decided that you would be brought here for your newborn year and everything else would be figured out over time. Little did I know it would only take 3 days for everything to come out into the open." Fuck me. If this isn't the definition of 'too much information', I don't know what is.

"What will you do if you ever see Edward again, Jasper?"

"Nothing, Bella. Now that you're able to deal with him yourself, it's up to you. If you want to forgive him, I won't be happy with it, but fine. If you want to kill him, that's more than acceptable. But if you ask me to kill him for you, Bella, you need to understand that I won't hesitate for a second. By all rights it's my duty to take him out for hurting my mate, but I will leave that decision to you. Whatever you choose, I will follow your lead. You're my mate for a reason, and I trust that you will make the choice that's right for both of us." I lay back in his arms and we both get lost in our thoughts.

I think about how beautiful he is when he glistens in the sun. I remember how he kissed me while we were lying in bed and I feel my lust for him spiking. Jasper undoubtedly knows what I'm feeling, but does nothing about it. We've been through so much and I love him more than I can say, but for some reason I'm not ready to take that step. I start to breathe heavily but Jasper just pulls me tighter to him and doesn't respond to my emotions. He just lets me feel what I'm feeling.

I don't know how long we stayed there lying in each other's arms, but eventually Peter comes strolling up with Char and they just stand there staring until one of us notices.

"Peter, what the fuck?" Jasper looks as shocked as I feel and he places me behind him in hopes of covering me up.

"Me? What the fuck is up with you two. I've been calling your cell for two days Jasper, and all I get is a fucking answering machine. Where the fuck have you been?"

"We've been right here. Where the fuck have you been if you've been calling for two days?"

"Bella." I hear Char whisper to me and I am grateful for the reprieve from the testosterone. "C'mon." I jump out from behind Jasper and follow Char into the woods. We stop and she hands me a change of clothes, a tank top and some cargo pants. Thank God for sisters.

I look at Char. "Don't thank me, thank Alice. She texted me that you might need some outerwear.

"Char, what happened. Why were you gone for so long?"

"Well between hunting and shopping, Bella, we got side-tracked and have been gone for three days. Didn't you guys get any of our messages?"

"Um, no."

"What the hell were you doing? Oh my God, did you guys…I mean, you didn't…did you? You did! Bella, how was it? Was he good? Were you good? Was he-"

"CHAR! No, we didn't do it. I suppose we just lost track of time. You were seriously gone for three days? Why didn't it feel that long?"

"The life of a vampire I suppose. Sometimes Peter and I go for weeks at a time before we realize it. Let's walk up to the house. I know for a fact that Rosie is dying to see you." We make our way home and we see JP across the lawn. He tips his hat at us and we give him a grand curtsy in return, as all proper women should. Char grabs my hand and we run until we see Rose sitting on the porch.

"Don't worry Rose, they didn't do it." Char looks like a petulant high-schooler spreading gossip around the cafeteria.

"Charlotte Whitlock. That's none of your beeswax. Why are you telling my business to the entire world?"

"Not to the entire world, Bells, just to me." Rose gives me a hug before sitting back down. "But really though, you two didn't do it? What the fuck were you doing this whole time? Talking about the latest episode of Glee?"

"Seriously Bella. Spill the beans."

"Zip it, you two. Fine! No, we didn't do it. We were swimming and laying on the river bank just getting to know each other and-"

"-being super boring."

"Char, don't make me kill you. If I can scare The Major, I can sure as shit scare you."

"Do your worst, Bella. I dare you." I decide to give up and take a seat in the chair nearest to Rose. Charlotte realizes that something is on my mind and takes the seat on my other side.

"Bella, all joking aside, what's really going on?"

"Nothing really. It's just that you guys were making such a big deal about whether or not we did it and…shit. I feel so awkward bringing this up."

"Bella, what is it? You know you can tell us anything." Rose is starting to look worried.

"Well, I was wondering if I disappointed him."

"What do you mean, Bella? How could you have possibly disappointed him?" Char takes my hand.

"It's just…I don't know. Was Jasper expecting me to sleep with him? It's not that I don't want to, I do. I've just never done it before. And to be honest, this wasn't the right time for us to jump into that side of the relationship. I'd just ripped him a new one and he practically groveled for my forgiveness. I thought we needed to take the time to just hang out. Plus we'd had this gigantic talk about singers and Edward and…shit! Was I wrong?"

Rose wraps her arms around me and I remember that I finally have a big sister. "Of course not, Bells. You do whatever it is you think is right. My brother loves you and he would never push you into something you weren't ready for. Tell me, did he make any moves on you while we were away?"

"No."

"And why do you think that is, Bella? Is it because he didn't want to? Fuck no. Jasper is one horny motherfucker. It's because he could tell by your emotions that you weren't ready. He gave you exactly what you needed at the time. A new jumping off point. He wanted you to know that he was ready to start fresh, without any drama. You guys went through a lot and needed to learn some lessons. Fine. Now it's time to take what you've learned and start off with a clean slate. But can I give you a nickels worth of free advice?"

"Nice timely reference there, Rose."

"Shut up, Char. It doesn't matter how old I get. You'll still be older."

"Can you bitches stifle it for a minute? I'm having a fucking crisis over here."

"Sorry, Bells. I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted," She shoots Char the stink-eye, "that this is something that you need to talk to Jasper about. Charlotte and I are always gonna be here for you, but there are certain things that you two need to work out for yourselves."

"Good point, sis. Peter and I have been together for a long time, Bella, and I'm not gonna lie to you. It's not always sunshine and lollypops. Maintaining a relationship, especially ones that last as long as ours do, takes a lot of work and a shit-ton of compromise. The thing I've learned is that you gotta pick your battles. The way you reacted earlier to Jasper's behavior was completely justified. He fucked up and you called him on it. But it's not always gonna be like that. Sometimes you need to let the small stuff go and the hard part is figuring out which things are worth fighting over."

"I appreciate the fact that we're having a much-needed heart to heart, but at least your mates are here. Emmett is God knows where dealing with Edward's sorry ass. I haven't been without him for this long in decades and I'm starting to go a little crazy."

"Oh, Rosie. I'm sorry. I've been so bogged down in my issues that I haven't even thought about how you're doing."

"It's okay, Bells. I'm here to help you through your change, not to lay all my problems at your feet. I've been away from him before and I've always managed to survive. But let me tell you something, dear sisters. That man has a serious fuck-fest waiting for him when he gets here. I need to get laid in the worst way." Suddenly the back door opens and a gigantic dark haired vampire walks towards Rose.

"What's this I hear about a fuck-fest, Rosie?"

I immediately take a defensive position in front of Rosalie, snarling and snapping at the unknown vampire. "You stay away from my sister, vampire. Her mate isn't here to protect her, but I will rip you limb from limb if you take one more step." I hear Charlotte begin to cackle behind me and I whip my head around to look at her. She puts her hands up in front of her in a submissive position but doesn't stop laughing. I look back at the dark haired male and he adopts the same pose as my sister.

"Glad to hear it, Bells. At least someone here is able to protect my mate."

"What are you talking about, vampire? Who is your mate?" I feel Rosalie's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, stop. Look at him. Look at his curly hair and his dimples. Look at that stupid shit-eating grin he always wears. Who do you see?" I stand straight up, still keeping my sister behind me, and look at the male. He looks so familiar. New memories begin to flood my brain. The largest man I've ever seen picking me up and grabbing me into a bear hug. Him sitting on the sofa playing video games. He and Rosalie hugging at the baseball game. Holy Shit!

"Emmett?" I start to settle down.

"In the flesh, so to speak. How you doin' little sister?"

"But, you look so different."

"Yeah? Well that makes two of us. Lookin' hot there sis. Being a vampire suits you."

"Bella?" I turn around and look at Rose. "He won't hurt me. He loves me."

I look back at Emmett. "Is that true?"

"I would never hurt my Rosie. She is my mate and my wife." He looks at her with all the love in the world and I finally step aside. He sweeps her into the most passionate kiss I've ever seen and I'm grateful that I can no longer blush.

"Char, what the fuck was that? He's my brother. Why didn't I recognize him?"

"You've never seen him through your vampire eyes. He looks very different to you now doesn't he?"

"Yeah. It's like I've never seen him before. And why did I have that reaction. I know he would never hurt Rose, so why did I almost attack him."

"You perceived him as a threat and you did what you thought you had to do to protect your family. I'm proud of you and I bet that Rose and Emmett are too."

"But you've never met him. Why didn't you react the way I did?"

"While you were down at the stables with the boys, Rose and I went up to her room. She showed me pictures of the family so I knew what to expect. Plus I'm not a newborn. My emotions aren't as wild as yours." Emmett and Rose finally detach themselves and Em looks at me.

"May I?" He opens his arms and I launch myself into them.

"Oh, Em. I'm so sorry I threatened to rip your limbs off. I didn't recognize you and I just wanted to keep Rosie safe."

"I know, Bells. And thank you. It's nice to know that you can protect my Rosie when I'm not around." He kisses my cheek before setting me down. He turns to Char. "And you must be the lovely Charlotte. Rose can't stop talking about you. Emmett McCarty at your service."

"It's nice to meet you, brother." Emmett wraps her in one of his hugs before setting her down and draping his arm around his mate.

"I'd like to introduce you two to someone. Promise you won't rip her head off, Bella?" He throws me his famous shit-eating grin.

"Keep it up asshole. You may be big, but I'm a newborn. I could take you down anytime I wanted."

"Oooh, our Bella has a bit of a mouth on her. Well it's about fucking time. And I'm gonna hold you to that. You and me are gonna battle, little sis."

"Any time, any place."

Em turns towards the door and a beautiful black haired female steps out.

"Katie!" Rose leaps away from her husband and takes the female in her arms.

"Hello, my sister. Such a pleasure to see you after all this time. You're doing well, I trust?" Wow, she talks like a Jane Austen novel.

"I'm great, Katie. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you. It is a nice change to be away from my sisters for a while."

"Yeah, those two can be a handful. Speaking of sisters, I would like you to meet mine. Charlotte Whitlock and Isabella Swan, may I present Ekaterina Denali."

"Charlotte, it's my pleasure." Ekaterina walks over to Char and gives her a small hug.

"Please, call me Char."

"And you may call me Katherine or Kate if you wish." Kate turns to me. "Isabella. I've heard so much about you from our dear brother. What a joy it is to finally meet you."

"You too, Kate. But please call me Bella."

"Of course, Bella." Kate wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. As soon as we make contact, I hear a primal roar come from the direction of the stables. Within seconds Jasper is in front of me, touching me all over.

"Jasper, what the fuck!"

"I don't think that's Jasper, Bella." I look at Rose and see that Emmett has placed her and Kate behind him. Peter has done the same with Char and I can't understand what's going.

"Major," I place my hand under his chin and make him look at me, "what's going on? What are you doing?"

"I'm checking you for injuries, my mate." He resumes what he was doing.

"But why? As you can see, I'm fine."

"I can no longer feel you Isabella. In fact I can't feel any of the females. I can sense our brothers, but I feel only a void where you should be." He stands up, apparently satisfied that I'm not physically injured, and looks down at me. His black eyes slowly turn gold and I can see my Jasper return to me.

"What do you mean you can't feel me, Jasper?"

He looks at Emmett and Katie for a moment before turning to Peter.

"What do you know of this, Peter?"

"It seems as if Bella here has a power."

"What sort of power?"

"She's a shield, Major. And a powerful one at that." Peter walks over towards me. "Bella, I want you to try something. Place your hands on Jasper's face and concentrate on sending him your emotions."

"What kind of emotions?"

"The strongest ones." I do as Peter said and send all the love I have directly to Jasper. He immediately falls to his knees, pulling me down with him.

"Oh, thank God. There you are. You're back." Jasper wraps me in his arms and hugs me like he hasn't seen me in a year

"I didn't go anywhere, baby. I'm right here." He begins to rock me and I run my fingers through his hair. That always seems to calm him.

"Bella, Bella." He keeps murmuring my name over and over as he rocks me and buries his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply. I see the others walk down to the fire pit to give us some privacy.

"Jasper, what happened?"

"I was down at the stables with Peter when all of the sudden you disappeared, or rather your emotions did. I couldn't feel you. And when The Major realized he couldn't either, we came running to you. How did you do that?"

"Do what? I don't know what I did or what's going on."

"You blocked me from feeling the emotions of all the girls. I couldn't feel any of you. I could feel Peter and Em, but none of you."

"What does that mean? Is that good or bad."

"I think it's a good thing. As soon as you sent me your emotions, the shield went down. But please Bella, don't ever block me again. It felt like you were dead, nothing. I would rather feel your anger and wrath for a thousand years than not feel you at all. Promise me, Bella." He looks so scared.

"Of course, my love, I promise. But, Jasper. I don't know how this thing works. It may happen again without me knowing."

"I understand. Let's go meet up with the others. Maybe Peter will have some insight into what's going on." We make our way to the fire-less fire pit and see JP walking there as well. Peter, Em and the girls are sitting around catching up but as soon as they see the three of us approach, they all stand up.

"JP, I would like you to meet Rosalie's mate and husband Emmett." Peter steps out of the way as the two males shake hands.

"'Tis nice to meet ya, Mr. Emmett. You're a lucky man ta have such a wonderful wife."

"You're telling me. But none of this Mr. business. Call me Emmett. Nice to meet you JP. Rosie's told me all about you. May I present my sister, Katherine Denali."

JP tips his hat at Kate. "'Tis my pleasure, Miss Katherine."

As soon as JP introduces himself, Kate walks over to him and takes his hand. "No, sir. The pleasure is mine." They stand there staring at each other for what seems like hours and I can tell by the expressions on everyone's face that something big is happening. I walk over to Rose and Char.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like JP has taken an interest in my sister." Rose looks very happy at this turn of events.

"An interest, my pasty white ass. I think JP finally found his mate after 200 years." Char looks stunned and Peter, Jasper, and Emmett walk over to where we're standing.

"I told you this shit was gonna be awesome. It's about fucking time too. He's been alone for far too long." Peter looks like a kid in a candy store.

"Tell me about it. Katie's been alone for nearly 350 years. Look at them. They look like they just found their other halves." Rose appears to be holding back tears and I realize how lucky I am to have found my mate so quickly. I can't fathom the idea of being alone for centuries.

"Would ya like ta take a seat, Miss Katherine?"

"Indeed I would, sir. Would you care to sit beside me?"

"It would be an honor, ma'am." JP sits down next to Kate and the rest of us just stare at them, dumbstruck. "Well, are ya'll gonna sit down or just stand there starin' like a buncha idiots?"

The six of us finally snap out of it and join them around the pit.

"So Peter. What do you know of Bella's gift?" Jasper looks to his brother.

"Nothing really. I figured she must be some kind of shield since Edward could never read her mind. But I thought it was just mental. Now I see that there is a physical aspect to it. She managed to block you, Jasper, and I know for a fact that Alice can't see her anymore."

"So what does this mean, Petey? How do I control it?"

"Well, that's what Kate here is gonna help you with."

"How am I to be of help?" Kate asks.

"You, dear Katherine, have one hell of a gift. Why don't we show Bella how it works. Any volunteers?"

"Hell no! I got a dose in Alaska. I'm not getting anywhere near that shit." Emmett looks like he wishes he could hide behind Rose. Peter looks to Jasper.

"Fuck you, Peter. Why don't you try it? You've never had the joy of Katie's touch."

"Yeah…no. I'm good."

JP stands up and offers his hand to Kate. "May I be of service, ma'am?"

"Are you sure, JP? It's not altogether a pleasant experience."

"I'll take my chances, Miss Katherine." Kate takes his hand and stands up.

"Okay, JP. I'll try to keep it light." Kate rests her hand on JP's forearm when suddenly he flinches, but doesn't move.

"That sure is one heck of a talent ya got there, ma'am." Kate looks at him shyly.

"What talent? What happened?" I didn't see anything and I start to wonder what's going on

"I have the ability to give people a slight shock, Bella."

"Slight my ass, Katie. That shit hurts." Emmett seems to be recalling an unpleasant memory.

"Indeed it does, dear brother. For some more than others. I just gave JP a tiny dose of 1,000 volts."

"Hey, you told me in Alaska that 5,000 volts was your lowest, right after you shocked the shit out of me."

"Yes I did, Emmett. But guess what? I lied." Kate looks pleased with herself and Emmett looks like someone just took away his favorite toy.

"Don't worry, Em. I know the scary vampire lady didn't hurt you on purpose." Rose is loving this shit.

"Typical. You chicks are always sticking together. Well guess what? We're an even number now so you girls better watch your asses." We all chuckle at Emmett's threat. I turn my attention back to Kate.

"May I try, Kate? I'd like to see what it's like."

"Are you crazy, Isabella?" Jasper questions.

"No. I just wanna feel it. Is there a problem, my mate?" Jasper puts his hands up in defeat.

"Not at all, darlin'. Have at it." He leans back in his chair, ready for the show.

Kate walks over to me and places her hand on my arm. "Did you not feel that, Bella?"

"Feel what?"

"Let me try a higher setting." Again I wait.

"Still nothing?"

"Nope."

"I told you her shield was powerful. Do you mind if we try an experiment?" Peter looks back at Jasper.

"Why me?" Jasper looks none too happy.

"You'll see. Go stand between Bella and Kate." He does as he's told and comes up next to me. "Now Katie, I want you to give him the same dose you gave Emmett." She places her hand on Jasper, but he doesn't react.

"Go ahead, Kate. I'm ready."

"I already did, brother. You felt nothing? How is that possible?"

"I believe that Bella has the ability to shield others. That's why Jasper can't feel the shock, and why The Major couldn't feel the girls. Bella is protecting what's hers. She was shielding the girls earlier, and now she is protecting her mate."

"Dude, Petey. That's awesome."

"Sure is, Swan." Peter gets a gleam in his eye before continuing. "I've been waiting a week for this shit. Kate do you mind if we try one more thing?"

"Sure Peter. What is it?"

"Bella I want you to put your hand on Kate's shoulder, and Kate I want you to send out a shock. As powerful as you can. I suggest the rest of us stand behind them. I'm not exactly sure what's gonna happen, but better safe than sorry." The rest of the vampires take their places behind us and I put my hand on my new sister's shoulder. "Alright, Kate. Whenever you're ready." Kate starts to send out a shock, but all of the sudden, flames burst from the fire pit. Kate stumbles backwards into JP's arms.

"Jesus, Peter. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, Katie. All I can tell you is that when you and Bella are around each other, your powers are magnified."

"Is she an amplifier?"

"Not exactly. It's not just her, it's you. It's all of you." Peter looks at all the girls and we look at each other.

"But Rose and I don't have gifts, Peter. What do you mean it's all of us?"

"I can't tell you any more than that, babe. Just know that things are about to get real interesting around here."

"Hey guys, not to break up the fun, but I need to hunt and have sex with my wife. Do you mind if we pick this up later?" Emmett looks like he's about to burst at the seams.

"Peter and I could use some 'quality time' as well." Char wraps her arms around her husband.

"Miss Katherine, may I have the honor of showin' ya 'round the grounds?"

"Of course, sir. It would be a pleasure." JP takes Kate's arm and they stroll off towards the stables.

"Sure, let's all spend the night with our mates and we'll meet back here tomorrow." With that Peter runs towards the greenhouse with Char right behind him. Emmett flings Rosalie over his shoulder and takes off towards the forest.

"I guess it's just you and me again, darlin'."

"Just how I like it." Jasper takes me by the hand and leads me towards the house.

**A/N – I know, I know…everybody wants Bella and Jasper to get it on. I have a feeling that by the end of chapter 11 Bella will no longer be the innocent girl we know and love. Review and let me know what you think. What do we think of Kate and JP? Yay or nay? And thank God Emmett's back. I was starting to miss him as much as Rose. Thanks a bunch!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – I want to apologize for the almost 4 month delay in updating. I had an expected yet agonizing death in my immediate family. I want you all to know that I didn't forget about you but I was in no place to write a shopping list, let alone this story which I have come to love. My readers and my characters deserve more than I was able to offer so I chose to wait until I was ready. This is my first chapter since everything went down so I hope you can forgive me if it doesn't flow properly. My readers mean the world to me and I hope I don't disappoint. And, as always, a big thank you to Anubis I. Kasanoda.**

**Disclaimer – S.M. owns all. As I have no beta all mistakes are mine alone.**

-PPOV-

Charlotte rolled off of me and onto her back, panting heavily.

I sprawled out on my back and looked up at our surroundings. Char had chosen her 'desert room' for our little rendezvous and, if I could feel, I'm sure the arid temperature would have felt nice. "Fuck me, babe!"

"I thought I just did, Peter." She turned on her side and gazed down at me. "And I was amazing, if I do say so myself."

"Ain't that the truth? I haven't felt this good since our second honeymoon. Don't get me wrong, Char. Sex with you is my favorite pastime, but for some reason this felt more…urgent than usual." Char laid her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"Maybe it was. So much has happened recently and we're not used to being around so many people. It's been nearly a week since we've been alone together and I think we just needed to reconnect and remind ourselves of what's important. We've been so wrapped up in the goings on of our new extended family that we forgot to take care of ourselves." She began kissing up my neck before placing a soft kiss upon my lips. "Remember, Peter. We're the old married couple here. You and I, with the help of Rosie and Em, are gonna help Bella and Jasper figure out their new relationship."

I let out a groan as I covered my eyes with my forearm. "How am I supposed to help them when I don't even know what's coming."

"What do you mean, Peter?"

"Ever since I got the first glimpse of Bella, information has been flooding my brain."

"I know. You saved her life, baby."

"It's not just that, Char." I turned on my side to face my wife. "I feel like there's been a nonstop stream of shit entering my brain. I don't know what any of it means and I can't find a common thread. One minute I see Bella and Jasper locked in battle and the next minute I see the vet coming to check on the animals. Why the fuck am I seeing that? How does any of this fit together? And what in the hell is going on with you girls?" Charlotte wrapped her arms around me as I laid my head on her breast.

"Peter, calm down. No one expects you to know exactly what's going to happen. You've lived with this gift forever and it has never failed you. Tell me, do you remember how you were able to convince Jasper to let us escape?"

"Yeah. I befriended him."

"And how did you manage to do that when no one else could?"

"I worked my ass off and proved myself to him."

"No, Peter. That's how you got him to notice and respect you. But what did you do to make him like you?" I knew Char was prompting me to remember something but I'm not sure what it was.

"I honestly don't know, babe. I tried so many things to get him to open up. It took me nearly a decade before he even cracked a smile."

"Let me ask you a question, Peter. What's my favorite thing about you? The thing that made me fall in love with you?"

"I don't know. My striking features and coital prowess?" Char ran her fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head before she continued.

"Yes, baby. You're a regular sex god." She giggled for a moment before sobering up. "But seriously, Peter. What was it that made me truly fall in love with you?"

I thought back to when we met.

_I was out on patrol with some of the better behaved newborns searching for Marias next meal while The Major stayed at the camp to wait for the next batch of newborns to wake up. We finally found what Maria had asked for and we took him back with us, giving the boy to Maria before joining The Major in the barn. The newborns were beginning to stir and we watched as they awoke, one by one. I could feel The Major dose the new vampires with his usual cocktail of fear and calm, essentially paralyzing them, and they just sat there staring at us with frightened expressions. _

_The Major stood in the corner, arms crossed, looking every bit the monster he was. I began pacing in front of the group and watched their reactions. I knew that they had noticed our scars and most of them couldn't decide whether to look at me or at The Major because their heads whipped back and forth between the two of us. I walked around the back of the group and noticed a tiny girl with straight strawberry-blonde hair sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes never left mine. Even when The Major sent out another dose of fear she kept her gaze locked on me. I don't know how, but I realized immediately that this waif of a woman was my mate and I noticed a tugging in my chest unlike anything I had ever felt. I also knew that I would do everything in my power to keep her safe, and at that moment the best thing to do was to ignore her. I may not be able to hide my emotions from The Major, but if Maria ever found out I had a mate, we would both be destroyed._

_I looked at The Major to see if he had noticed anything but he just stood there looking at the new crop of vampires. Walking back towards the front, I gave the girl a look of understanding. She looked like she was about to say something but I stopped her with a slight shake of my head. The girl nodded once before tearing her eyes away from me and focusing on the ground. _

_Once I was standing in front of the group I began my speech. A few years after I was changed, The Major noticed I had a flair for oratory. He also noticed that the newborns responded better to me, probably because I wasn't as scary. Whenever he did the talking the vampires were usually so scared that they didn't really listen to what he was saying. He decided it was best if he just stood off to the side while I explained to the newborns what was expected of them. I told them what their jobs would be and what would happen if they didn't fulfill their duties. I explained the hierarchy and introduced The Major, myself, and the sergeants they would be reporting to. Most of the group looked over at him and he just stared down at them with onyx eyes. _

_I let my eyes wander to the girl in the back and saw that she was once again staring at me. If she felt any fear, she was hiding it well. I walked over to The Major and he told me what everyone's jobs would be. Who would go on patrol, who would be trained to fight, and who would serve Maria personally. He had chosen my new mate to be one of Maria's servants. _

_Oh, hell no! _

_That sociopathic bitch killed her servants for the most minor fuck up. There was no way I was going to let my girl wait on that whore hand and foot just to be killed within weeks. So I did the only thing I could think of to save her life. I lied. I told The Major that although she looked weak, with the proper training she would be a fierce warrior. He stared at me for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. I was about break the newborns into their respective groups, but before I had the chance to walk away, The Major spoke._

"_Peter. You have been a good and loyal soldier for many years." I nodded a thank you. The first rule when dealing with The Major: speak only when asked a direct question. I am offered a bit of leeway when my gift acts up, but now was not the time. "You have served Maria well and always perform your duties perfectly." He looked over at my new mate before placing a hand on my shoulder. He began to squeeze and it took everything I had not to cry out in pain. His voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "I will grant you this one concession as a reward for your loyalty. But if you ever lie to me again, Peter, I will make you watch as I destroy her. And then I will destroy you. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir." He removed his hand from my shoulder._

"_This girl is your responsibility. You will train her to fight and it is up to you to keep her safe. If Maria finds out about her, I won't be able to help you."_

"_Thank you, Major." With that he spun on his heel and walked away. I felt proud that I was able to save my mate and even more proud that The Major trusted me enough to let her live._

_I broke the vampires into their groups and introduced them to their sergeants. Once everybody knew their jobs, they left the barn to feed. I walked over to the girl. She was still sitting on the ground with her eyes cast down. I offered her my hand and she looked up at me before taking it. I pulled her to her feet._

"_Follow me." We ran out of the barn and I led her to the nearby town. Neither of us spoke as we searched for her first meal. We saw a drunken man brutally beating a young girl behind the saloon. I looked at my mate. "What do you want to do?"_

_She looked at the scene before her and spoke for the first time. "I want to kill that man. Nobody deserves to be treated like that." My God! Her voice sounds like wind chimes. Without another word, she stalked over to the man, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him against the wall. He slumped to the ground in pain and she leaned over him with a murderous look on her face. I leaned against the wall and watched my mate in action. She was absolutely breathtaking in her ferocity and I can hardly believe that she's mine._

"_Do you like beating on little girls? Does it make you feel strong and powerful? I'm a little girl. Why don't you try beating on me?" The man, having noticed my girls beautiful crimson eyes, just laid there looking terrified. "No? Fine. I'll just show you what we little girls are capable of." With that, she grabbed his hair and exposed his neck. Before he knew what was happening, she sank her teeth into his flesh and drained him. She threw his corpse aside and walked over to where the little girl was laying. She looked unconscious and I could see my girl searching her for injuries. Never in all my years have I seen a newborn care about the life of a human. I walked over to them and crouched down._

"_How does she look?"_

"_Not good. Her body is badly broken and she's lost a lot of blood. What should I do?_

"_That's your decision, ma'am. You saved her from that man and now you must decide what to do with her. From the looks of it she won't survive."_

"_Can we make her one of us?"_

"_No. Only Maria and The Major can create a newborn."_

_She stayed silent for a moment, probably weighing her options. She lifted the girls head and gave her a kiss on both cheeks before sinking her teeth into her neck. When the girl was dead, I picked up my mate and carried her into the nearby forest where she sobbed and trembled. I held her and rocked her and ran my fingers through her hair until she began to settle down. Eventually she wrapped her arms around me and buried her nose in my neck, taking in my scent. I smelled her hair and noticed that she smelled like apples. We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, before she turned to face me._

"_I'm Charlotte, by the way." Holy shit! We've been together for hours and I didn't even think to introduce myself._

"_Pleased to meet you, Charlotte. I'm Peter." _

"_Hi, Peter." She leaned into me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and with that simple gesture I knew I would be by her side for the rest of my existence. _

"PETER!" I turned my head and saw Charlotte looking at me with worry. "Where did you just go? I've been calling your name for 2 minutes."

"Sorry, babe. Just got caught up in some memories."

"What were you thinking about?" She began to run her fingers up and down my back.

"About how we met. I was trying to remember how I got through to Jasper and I think I've figured it out."

"What was it?"

"At first I thought it was my sense of humor, but I realize now that it was my loyalty. He never asked me about it but I knew he understood that I was loyal to him, not Maria. She may have been in charge, but he was my maker. I did anything he asked, even when it disgusted me. But you know how it was back then, Char. Our lives weren't our own and the only way to survive was to keep your head down and do your job."

"So what changed? How did you go from soldier to friend?"

"It was you. Do you remember the first time we locked eyes?" She nodded her head. "We immediately knew we were mates. I think Jasper knew it to. He always kept track of my emotions and there's no way he didn't know what I was feeling. I didn't realize it at the time, but I think he wanted to see what I would do. How far I would go to save you. That's why he told me to make you one of Maria's slaves. He wanted to see how I would react. And even though I lied directly to his face, he knew I did it out of love. I never really thought about this before, but right after Jasper told me I could save you, I felt proud. Part of me thinks it was because I finally did what was right, but another part of me thinks Jasper may have sent me a tiny wave of pride. He may have been cold and calculating, but he also understood how I felt about you. I don't think he had ever felt anything but rage, anger, and lust. So when he felt the burst of love between us, he couldn't bear to let you die."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a loving embrace. "I don't think you've ever told me that, Peter."

"I never really thought about it until now. Can I ask you a question, Char?"

"Of course."

"I know you asked me earlier, but I don't think I know the answer. What made you fall in love with me?"

Char thought about her answer for a moment. "I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were my mate. I didn't really know what that meant at the time, but I knew we were destined to be together. You have to realize, Peter, that I didn't love you right off the bat. I was shocked and intrigued and I was looking at you before you ever noticed me. When you put your life at risk to save me that was it. You didn't know me yet you risked everything to save me."

"Of course I did. You were my mate and there was no way I was going to live without you."

"And that, my dear, is why I fell in love with you. Your unwavering loyalty. That's why Jasper loves you too. He found in you something he never had. Someone he could always depend on, who would always be there. He may have never told you this, Peter, but he needs you. He loves you. So much, in fact, that when Maria decided it was my time to die, he sacrificed his own happiness for yours. He would have rather lived without you than see you suffer.

I thought about what she said for a minute. "Why are you bringing all this up, Char? What does any of this have to do with my gift?"

"Don't you see, Peter? I'm trying to stop you from doubting yourself. Your brother, the scariest vampire the world has ever seen, has no qualms about putting his life, and now his mate's life, in your hands. You've always managed to figure things out and now is no different."

"But why am I seeing so many things at once?"

"Peter, this is the first real family we've ever had and I imagine you're getting information concerning each and every one of us. I'm sure you're going through the same thing Alice does every day. Thank God you're not her. At least you don't have to wade through every possible outcome." Char ran her fingers through my hair while I thought about what she had just told me.

"Good point, babe. I don't think I could handle that level of responsibility." Suddenly a new bit of information stormed into my brain. "Char, will you reach into my jeans and hand me my phone?"

"Sure, baby." She reached behind her where my jeans were laying and pulled my phone from my back pocket before handing it to me. "Who're you calling?"

"Just need to shoot Jasper a text." Char rolled onto her back and looked up at the giant date palm trees surrounding us. I finished my task and propped up on my elbow to look down at my wife, memorizing every beautiful inch of her for the millionth time.

"Peter?" My wife gazed up at me, looking every bit the 17 year old girl.

"Yeah, Charlotte?" I nuzzled her neck, trying to take in every bit of her scent. Apple pie and cinnamon with a hint of clove. I've been next to this amazing creature for over a century but I don't think I'll ever get tired of breathing her in. She smells like the perfect blend of love, sex, and comfort. To me, she'll always smell like home.

"I told you what made me fall in love with you…" She trailed off and looked down, apparently embarrassed to continue. I placed a finger under her chin and lightly brushed my lips across hers.

"What is it, honey?"

Her crimson eyes once again met mine and she took a deep breath before continuing. "Well I was just wondering what made you fall in love with me?" She looked so shy and vulnerable in that moment that I couldn't help but mess with her.

"That's easy, Char. Your rack. You have the best tits I've ever seen." She looked shocked at my answer, but when she realized I was fucking with her, she punched me in the shoulder.

"Fuck you, Peter. I'm trying to be all serious and sentimental and here you are trying to ruin the fucking moment. You're such a dick!" She was practically growling at this point, and fuck me if it didn't turn me on.

"I'm sorry, babe. I couldn't help myself. You looked so cute with that innocent little look on your face." I smiled at her before adopting a serious expression. "It was the girl in the alley."

"What girl?" She looked a bit confused at my answer.

"The second life you took. You were so caring and compassionate towards that human girl. First you saved her from that brute and then you tried to care for her. I've never seen anything like it from a newborn. You managed to hold on to the best parts of your humanity and it was in that moment that I knew I would love you for the rest of my existence." She looked shocked at my words. Once again she laced her fingers through my hair, but this time she crashed her lips to mine sending me every ounce of passion she possessed. I truly love this woman with everything that I am and I couldn't be more proud to call her mine. "Thanks, baby."

Char gazed up at me. "For what, Peter?"

"For talking me through this. For putting shit into perspective. For being my wife. How can I ever thank you?" Charlotte wrapped her arms around my neck and once again pulled me to her lips.

"I can think of a couple of ways…" She began licking my lower lip and I rolled on top of her to show her just how thankful I was.

-JPOV-

As Bella and I walked towards the house I began to think about this past week. A century of war couldn't have prepared me for the rollercoaster ride I've just been on. The last 7 days have been filled with love, lust, deceit, anger, sorrow and forgiveness. And on top of all that, I still have no idea how to be a proper mate. Bella was absolutely right when she told me that even though I excelled at battle strategy, I knew fuck-all about being a boyfriend. Hmmm…boyfriend. That word doesn't seem strong enough for how I feel about Bella. I knew she was kind and giving and a bit too selfless for her own good, but I never knew she had such strength. Esme calls it moxie. That's how she described Rosalie or any woman who knows what she wants and how to get it.

"Hey baby?" Bella's voice pulled me from my reverie.

"What's up, darlin'?"

"I'm gonna hop in the bath. I kinda want to relax for a while with a good book. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Bella. You don't need to ask for alone time. We've been through a lot and we could both use a breather. Why don't you take the bath in our room and I'll use the shower in the hall."

"Thanks, Jas." She raised herself onto her tip-toes and planted a kiss square on my lips.

"Anytime, Bella. I'll meet you in our room when you've finished." We went into the bedroom where I grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the hall bathroom. I spent a good half-hour letting the scalding water rush over me, washing away all the doubt and confusion that's been plaguing me. If I have any chance of being the man that Bella needs, I need to pull my shit together and man-up.

I jumped out of the shower and, after getting dressed, went into the bedroom where I pulled out a recently published book on the Civil War that Peter picked up for me. This is the 150th anniversary of the beginning of the war and I wondered if this author finally managed to get it right. I sat down on the sofa and, after a cursory glance at the first few chapters, it became abundantly clear that this man, along with his predecessors had no real understanding of the facts during that time. I suppose it's to be expected, though. History is generally written by the victors and therefore generally lacking a certain impartiality. But to his credit, the author did have a grasp of the day to day life of a confederate soldier. It made me wonder if he didn't have a family member who fought for the south. I heard a faint buzzing come from the pants I'd just changed out of and realized my phone was ringing.

I grabbed my phone and saw that Peter had left me a text.

_Call the pixie. She can't see us and is starting to get worried. Bella needs to talk to Esme and Carlisle for some reason. When Bella asks, tell her to focus, like she did with you._

And once again I found myself mystified by the vagueness of Peter. What the fuck did any of this mean? I dialed Alice's number, something I used to be so familiar with and, for a moment, I felt myself miss the friendship I shared with her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Al."

"Jasper! Oh my God! How are you? How is Bella? What the hell is going on? Why haven't you called me? I swear! This inability to see you all is killing me. Peter told me to trust him, but I'm going out of my mind, and so is Esme." Alice kept ranting for a few more minutes before she finally began to simmer down.

"You done, Alice?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes. But don't smirk at me, Jasper Whitlock. Just because you're mated doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass from here to eternity!"

"I'm not…wait. How did you know I was smirking? You can't see what's going on here."

"I may not be able to see what's going on, but I sure as shit know **you**. I could feel that smirk from a thousand miles away." I could hear the laughter in her voice. It felt very comforting to talk to her and I silently berated myself for not calling sooner. "But seriously, Jasper. How's she doing?"

"She's fucking amazing, Alice. I've never met anyone like her. She's strong and opinionated and, between you and me, she has one hell of a dirty mouth. And she's beautiful, Alice. I don't think I've seen anyone as naturally stunning in all my years."

"Thanks a lot asshole. What am I, chopped liver?"

"No Alice. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that…" I heard her start to chuckle on the other end of the line.

"I was kidding, dummy! Before everything went black, I saw just how beautiful she was. Hell, I saw a vision of her a few years ago and you're right. She is absolutely breathtaking."

"What do you mean you saw a vision of her years ago? What the hell are you talking about?" I heard her breath hitch in her throat. "Alice! What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, really. It's not important right now and we'll talk about it when I get to Texas. What we need to focus on is my gift. I haven't seen a vision of you guys in a few days and I'm starting to freak out."

"Calm down, Alice. What exactly did Peter say to you?"

She stayed silent for a moment before answering. "He told me that Bella has a gift but doesn't know how to use it. He said that when Kate arrived, Bella's gift would kick into full gear and I wouldn't be able to see any of you until she figured it out. What exactly is her gift, Jasper? Why am I in the dark?"

"She's a shield. We haven't figured out the extent of it yet, but as soon as we do, we'll let you know." At that moment Bella stepped out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and some drawstring pants and, once again, I was amazed that this engaging creature was mine.

"Hey, Jas. Is Alice here? I heard her while I was in the bath." She looked so happy at the prospect of seeing her best friend that I almost didn't want to tell her that Alice was only on the phone.

"Hi, Bella. No, I'm not here. I guess this is the first time that your vampire ears get the chance to hear a phone call. Jasper, give her the phone." I've never been one to fight with Alice, so I obliged and gave Bella the phone. I watched as they squealed for a few minutes before they finally settled down and started to talk.

"Alice. God! I didn't realize how much I missed you until I heard your voice. Where are you? When are you coming down?" I hadn't seen Bella this excited since she learned she could swim underwater without breathing. She sat down next to me on the sofa and began towel drying her beautiful chestnut hair.

"I'm still in Forks. We still have a few things to do before we can leave, but I promise I'll get there as soon as I can. I miss you, Bella. You're my best friend."

Now it was my turn to feign anger. "I thought I was your best friend, Alice. I guess the last 60 years meant nothing to you." I gave Bella a wink to let her know that I was only joking.

"Oh, c'mon Jasper. You know what I mean. I love you, but sometimes a girl needs another girl to talk to. Who else am I gonna talk about boys with?" Bella giggled a little at her response and I was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the sound.

I got up from the sofa and walked into the bathroom. It still smelled like her vanilla scented shampoo and I couldn't help but take in the scent. I looked down at the vanity and saw Bella's brush laying there. Hmmm…I wonder if she'd let me brush her hair? Guess there's only one way to find out. I picked up the brush and went back into the bedroom where Alice and Bella were gabbing away like a couple of twelve year olds. I sat down on the sofa, pulled Bella directly in front of me, and held up the brush with a questioning gaze. She nodded her head and turned around so her back was facing me. I took the towel from her hands, threw it on the ground and began to run my fingers through her hair to make sure there weren't any tangles. Bella let out a little moan and I felt her lust spike at my touch.

Alice kept chattering away. "…and then Mike Newton got up in front of everyone and started talking about how close you two were and how you were his best friend in Forks. He cried. That asshole actually cried. Honestly, Bella. He only knew you for like a month and he was acting as if you'd know each other for years." Was Alice actually talking about Bella's funeral? I checked her emotions to make sure she was doing okay but all I felt was contentment coupled with a healthy amount of lust.

I began to run the brush through Bella's locks and I lost myself in the simple pleasure of the action. The conversation between the girls slowly faded out as I focused solely on the task at hand. I don't know how long it took, but I brushed her hair until it was dry. Once I had finished I began to run my fingers through her hair. Bella shifted slightly so she was sitting between my legs with her back resting on my marble chest. I watched as her hair fell over her shoulders onto her beautifully shaped arms. And from this angle I could see just a hint of cleavage. Wow, she's right. They did get bigger. I chuckled softly to myself and continued to sweep my fingers through her hair.

"Jasper, that feels so good," Bella purred.

"What feels good? What are you two doing? Please don't tell me that you're…"

"No, dirty-bird. We're not banging while I'm on the phone with you. Get your mind out of the fucking gutter, Alice."

"Oooh! Jasper's right. You do have a mouth on you. I like the new Bella. I just wish I could see you."

"Speaking of that, Alice, Peter said I was blocking you but I don't know how to turn it off."

Oh, that's what Peter's text meant. I turned Bella around so she was facing me. "I have an idea, darlin'. Remember when you were blocking me? How did you turn it off then?

"She blocked you, Jasper? I didn't think anyone could do that." Alice sounded intrigued at the idea.

"Not only did she shield herself from me, Alice, she managed to shield all the girls. It was awful. One minute I'm feeding the horses with Peter, and the next minute I'm freaking out because I can't feel my mate. It felt like she was dead."

"That must have been terrifying, Jas. You said she was able to turn it off. Bella, how did you manage to do that?"

"I don't know, really. Peter told me to send some strong emotions to Jasper, so I did. All of the sudden he could feel me again."

"Thank God for that," I sighed. "Bella, why don't you try focusing on Alice? Maybe it'll work again." I took the phone from Bella's hand, turning on the speaker phone and placing it on the coffee table as she began concentrating. "See anything, Al?"

"No, not yet," she replied.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel Bella anymore. No emotions and no mating pull, just like before. I would have been worried if it wasn't for the fact that she was sitting in front of me, completely unharmed. "Um, Bella? I don't want to worry you, and I promise I'm not angry, but you're blocking me, darlin'. I can't feel your emotions and I can't feel the pull."

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to. But weirdly enough, I can still feel the mating pull. What should I do?" Maybe we could use this to our advantage.

"Tell me, Bella. Are you able to feel the shield around you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure really. Maybe some kind of energy?"

"Like a force field? Cool, just like Star Trek." Leave it to Alice, my closet-case sci-fi nerd. Bella laughed at the reference.

"Actually, Bella, she may have a point. Do you feel any kind of barrier around you?"

Bella stayed quiet for a few minutes, her brow furrowing in concentration. She looked so cute with her face all scrunched up like that.

"Jasper, please. I'm trying to focus." Oops!

"What's he doing, Bella?" Alice asked.

"He's projecting his emotions."

"Lemme guess. Lust?"

"Yep."

"Jesus, Jasper. Turn it off. We're trying to work."

"Sorry, Alice. She just looks so fuckin' sexy in her little tank top with her beautiful br…"

"STOP! There is such a thing as too much information, Jasper."

"Wait, I think I've got it," Bella yelled out.

"What is it, darlin'?"

"I can feel it. It feels like an elastic band wrapped around my body." She looked very pleased with herself.

"Bella, can you push it out? Can you try to cover me like you did when Katie shocked me?"

"Let me try." A split second later, all of Bella's emotions came rushing towards me.

"I can feel you again, babe."

"Are you telling me that even though you couldn't feel Bella's emotions, she could feel you projecting lust?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Weird. Alice, are you able to see us?"

"No, not yet," she replied.

"Hey, Alice. Are your visions mentally based or physically?" Bella asked.

"I think they're mentally based. Why do you ask, Bella?"

"Well Edward was never able to read my thoughts. He told me once that his gift was based solely in the mind." I can see the wheels turning in Bella's mind and I have a good idea of what she's trying to get at.

Just then I heard Esme enter Alice's room and she immediately started screaming. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Just when were you going to tell your father and me that our daughter was on the phone? I've been imagining the worst and have been going out of my mind with worry. Honestly, Alice, I expected more of you." Her voice quieted down considerably, but she continued muttering under her breath for a few seconds before ripping the phone out of Alice's hand.

"Sorry, Mom. I was just so excited to talk to Bella and Jasper that I completely forgot to tell you guys." It's not often that Esme raises her voice but I secretly love it when Alice gets scolded. Esme is the only one who can make her feel like a toddler who's been caught misbehaving and I loved feeling the shame roll off of her. It's not a feeling she often has so I take it when I can get it. I looked down at Bella and saw that she was covering her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. She must be enjoying this as much as me.

"Bella, dear! How are you holding up? Is Jasper taking care of you? Is Rosalie being nice? I swear, if that girl hasn't gotten ahold of her manners…"

"Hi, Mom. It's so good to finally hear your voice. And yes, Rose is behaving perfectly. Actually, we've gotten quite close. I'm telling you, Esme, I couldn't have gotten through all of this without her and Charlotte."

"Oh, Charlotte! How is my girl? Did Jasper tell you? It's been almost 20 years since I've seen her." I could hear Esme begin to sob on the other end of the line. She truly loves Char and I wonder how long it will take for her and Carlisle to make their way down here.

"Hi, Esme," I said.

"Jasper! Oh, honey, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Mom." I heard Esme begin to sob even harder. I don't often call her Mom, but whenever I do, she starts acting even more motherly than usual. "Char's doing great, by the way. I think she really enjoys having the girls around. She's been stuck with the boys for so long I think she forgot what it was like to have female friends. You should see the four of them together, Esme. They're incredible. They fell into their friendship so easily; it's hard to imagine that just a week ago none of them really knew each other, aside from Rose and Kate." Waves of pride started rolling off me and I felt Bella take my hands and wrap my arms around her tiny waist, like she was placing us into our own private little bubble.

"Holy shit," Alice exclaimed.

"Alice! Language, please."

"Sorry, Mom. But I just had a vision." Bella rolled onto her side to look me in the eye, a surprised expression gracing her features.

"Alice, what did you see? Was it a vision of Bella?" Although I was still in control, I felt The Major stir in the not-so-deep recesses of my mind. My voice took on a very familiar, yet seldom used, authoritative tenor. Alice had only seen me like this once before, the day Bella was changed. She knew immediately what was going on and answered my question without pause.

"No, sir. I saw Charlotte and Peter in a desert of all places." They must be in the greenhouse. "I saw Kate and who I assume is JP riding horses in a pasture. And I saw Rose and Emmett in a…shall we say…very compromising situation. I swear, if I never see those two doing it again it will be too soon." Alice's voice trailed off as she started searching for another vision.

"Jasper, why was she able to see everyone but us?" Bella asked.

"That's a very good question, my dear." Bella's face erupted into a look of pure joy at hearing Carlisle's voice. "Bella, honey. How are you doing? Are you adjusting to the change well?

"Hey, Dad." I heard Carlisle's breath catch in his throat at Bella's term of endearment. "I'm doing great. Jasper, Peter and everyone else is helping me get through it all. But I miss you and mom so much."

"We miss you too, sweetheart. But tell me, how is the bloodlust? I know it's early in your new life but I just want to make sure that you're getting through it okay." I could hear the concern in his voice and I saw that Bella noticed it to. She looked up at me with venom in her eyes and I silently prayed that Carlisle and Esme would show up her sooner rather than later. Bella needs her parents and I want whatever's best for my mate.

"Honestly, Carlisle, I've had very little bloodlust. There was only one time that I was truly affected." She looks sheepishly at me, ashamed of her weakness. I send her a cocktail of comfort and security, giving her a hard stare and daring her to deny my help. She graciously accepts my offering and looks at me with all the love she possesses.

"That's amazing, honey. I've never heard of anyone having such an easy time of it. I'm proud of you, dear." I can tell that Bella isn't ready to tell the family that particular story quite yet, and I can tell that Carlisle doesn't want to push her on the subject.

"Thanks, Dad. Peter and Charlotte helped me get through it." I feel no small amount of pride coming from my mate, probably directed to her brother and sister. "So Alice, why do you think you saw the rest of the family but not me and Jasper?"

"I'm not sure, Bella. What were you two doing right before I had the vision?"

"We were telling Esme about the friendships that have developed between me and the girls. Jasper started projecting massive amounts of pride so I wrapped his arms around me and cuddled into him. That's about it." That's my girl; clear and precise.

"Actually Alice, ever since she curled into me, I've felt kinda like we're in our own personal bubble. I can feel everyone else's emotions, but they're slightly muted. It's actually kinda refreshing." Alice stayed silent trying to take in what I just said.

"Can I ask you a question, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Of course, dear. What's on your mind?" I hear my father's voice go into doctor-mode.

"As I'm sure you've heard, apparently I'm some sort of shield," Bella recounts. "I gotta tell you dad, this shield bullshit is starting to get on my nerves."

"Bella! I thought you knew better than that. Honestly! Did Peter teach you to speak like that?" Esme sounded every bit the offended mother hen.

"Sorry, Mom." Bella sounded like she was truly sorry, but her emotions told a different story. She began to silently chuckle and her emotions, wrapped up in mine, caused me to laugh out loud.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! How dare you!" Oh shit…now I'm in for it. Bella's humor increased ten-fold but, incredibly, she's able to keep her laughter silent. "I thought I raised my children better than that. Such language…" I heard Esme muttering under her breath.

If only she knew that she didn't raise any of us, but we don't have the heart to tell her that we were fully formed people by the time we got to her. Especially me. Don't get me wrong. I wish more than anything that Esme was there when I first woke up into this new life; my life would have been completely different. I wouldn't have become a monster. I wouldn't have taken so many lives. And most importantly, I wouldn't have felt every single emotion coming from my prey. I tend to humor Carlisle and Esme, letting them feel like the parents they so desperately want to be, but deep down I realize that I can never give them what they need. I'm my own man, always have been.

Maybe Bella had it right. She said that if it wasn't for my entrance into this new life, I wouldn't be the man I am now. Maybe I needed to experience what I did so I would become who I needed to be. Who Bella needed me to be. Once again I wrapped my arms around the woman who's quickly become the only thing in my life. She nuzzles her head in my chest and, as I purr in response, I realize that I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be.

-BPOV-

I heard Esme muttering something about ungrateful children and it took everything I had not to burst out into laughter. I don't ever remember hearing Esme mutter but I suppose my new vampire senses are picking up on all sorts of new things. I looked up at Jasper and was once again taken aback by his beauty, his strength. I laid my head on his chest and began to take in his scent and as a reward I was graced with his purr. No matter how long I live I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that sound come from my mate.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" Shit! I almost forgot that Carlisle was on the line.

"Before I start on my gift, Carlisle, I was wondering if you knew if Alice's gift could be physically based."

"I've never really thought about it, but I suppose it could be. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that ever since Katie showed up, Alice hasn't been able to see us. We know for a fact that Jasper's gift is purely physical, correct?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?" I pause for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but as soon as I hugged Kate, I blocked myself and the girls from Jasper. He couldn't sense any of us."

"Bella. Was there some reason you would have felt protective of the girls at that moment?" Carlisle sounds like he's onto something.

"Well, I didn't immediately recognize Emmett and I was worried that he was a strange vampire who wanted to hurt Rosie." I cringed at the memory of threatening my big brother.

"Hmmm. That's very interesting." I can almost see Carlisle furrowing his eyebrows pondering what I just said.

"Right after that, I hugged Katie which happened to be the precise moment Alice's visions stopped. We all knew that Edward could never read my mind and his gift was obviously mentally based. I was just wondering if I'm blocking Alice the same way I blocked Jasper?"

"Give me a moment, Bella. Let me think about this."

I sank back into Jasper's arms and turned on my side so my nose was in the crook of his neck. I could feel him nuzzling my hair and let out a sigh of contentment. There was nowhere else I would rather be so I snuggled into him even closer. Jasper squeezed me tightly and placed a soft kiss upon my forehead. I gazed up at him and saw that he was looking down at me with so much love that if my heart had still been beating, it would have surely done a flip-flop. Before I got the chance to kiss him, Carlisle spoke.

"Okay, Bella. I have a couple of theories that I would like to share with you. First of all, Alice informed me that Peter sent her a text saying she wouldn't have any visions of any of you as soon as Katherine showed up. When you asked if Alice's gift could be physical I realized that you were correct. Her gift is physically based, just like Jasper's and, although I'm not sure why, I believe that when you touched Katherine for the first time your shield kicked into full gear."

Jasper chose this moment to speak up. "Carlisle, Peter informed us that when the four girls finally came together their powers would expand."

"Thank you, Jasper. That helps me quite a bit. This is what I think, Bella. I believe you've always had some sort of mental shield, but when Kate arrived and the four of you were together for the first time, the physical side of your shield kicked into full gear. That's how you managed to block out Alice and Jasper. Have you figured out how it feels?"

"Yeah, it's like an elastic band around my body. But why does that matter?"

"I think that when Emmett walked in the room your defenses went up, which is a very natural response. You felt that you and your sisters were in danger and you felt the need to protect them. Is that correct?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, Bella, when you touched Katherine you somehow managed to physically shield the four of you. You were so completely covered that even your mate couldn't feel you."

I felt Jasper growl beneath me, undoubtedly remembering that moment. I was beginning to make sense of all this, but I still had one question weighing on my mind. "Carlisle, what about the vision Alice just had? Why couldn't she see me and Jasper?"

"After hearing what Jasper said about feeling like you two were in a personal bubble of sorts, I believe that at that moment you were so focused on how you and Jasper were feeling that you inadvertently raised the shield on the rest of the family and focused solely on you and your mate. What you need to figure out, Bella, is how to control it. We know that you can mentally and physically shield one person, and we know that you can shield numerous people. Your job is to figure out how it works." Awesome! One more thing for me to figure out. As if being a newborn isn't hard enough, now I have the vampire equivalent of homework. Fuck me.

If I thought that we were done with the Q & A portion of our conversation, I was sorely mistaken. Jasper wasn't quite finished. "Carlisle, how is it that Bella can shield herself from me but is still able to feel the emotions I project?"

That's a good point. I hadn't really thought about it, but the answer is completely obvious to me.

"Because you're my mate, Jasper. I know you would never harm me so I don't feel the need to block your emotions. I like knowing how you're feeling." Just then a huge wave of love and gratitude swept over me, peppered with a small trace of lust. I looked in his beautiful amber eyes and watched them slowly turn black. The lust increased exponentially and I knew that we needed to get off the phone ASAP. "Hey, Mom and Dad. Do you mind if we call you back later. I'm getting kinda thirsty."

"Sure, dear," Esme said. "I'm glad to see you taking care of yourself. We love you both and tell the rest of the family the same. Oh, and Bella? I'm sending you a package of school work. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can ignore your studies. For some reason Peter gave me a P.O. box to send it to instead of the house, but it will be there in two days." Great! Not only do I have vampire homework, I have human homework as well. Fucking figures. We all said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Before I knew what was happening, Jasper had me turned around on his lap so I was straddling him and he crashed his lips to mine.

"What was that for, Jasper?"

He ghosts his lips over mine as he answers my question. "We've been through a lot this week darlin', but I have one more thing I need to say to you before we begin fresh and start building a life." Oh, shit. What now? I don't think I can handle any more surprises. "Calm down, Bella. Why don't you let me say what I have to say before you assume the worst?" Just then I felt every emotion Jasper has ever felt for me. It was kind of a timeline of our relationship. Anger – probably when he realized the Edward had brought a human into the family. Curiosity, wonder, affection, desire, hope, fear, possessiveness, acceptance, lust, love. A whirlwind of feelings he shot directly into my heart. My eyes widened at the sensation and I claimed his lips with mine.

"I love you. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." I took one look in his eyes and saw that he spoke only the truth. After peeking at the manila envelope containing all my new identities I gazed back at Jasper and said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's Whitlock."

**I know I promised a slightly less innocent Bella, but in my current frame of mind I was unable to do it justice. Please relieve some of my stress and let me know if you're still with me. I need all the encouragement I can get. I thank you all! -Dawn-**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Hey everyone. Thanks for sticking with me through my absence. I promise that no matter how long this takes I will not abandon this story. Next up we get a little bit of Esme. I was starting to miss the parents and wanted to see how they're holding up in Forks.**

**Disclaimer – S.M. owns the characters. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine alone.**

**Warning – Rated M for potty-mouths and adult situations.**

-Esme POV-

This past week has been more difficult for me than any other since I awoke in this life. Watching my mate and children run off to Phoenix to save the life of my newest daughter was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I wish I could have gone with them but I understood the need to stay home and protect Charlie. Bella has already been put through the ringer and there's no need for her to have to suffer anymore unnecessary loss. Having experienced the worst thing a mother can go through when I lost my son all those decades ago, I can only imagine that losing a parent would come in a close second.

As soon as Carlisle and Alice arrived home from Phoenix we began to put our plan into action. My husband and I drove Bella's truck to California as instructed, and even though we were on our way to stage the 'unexpected and tragic' deaths of two of our children, we treated it as sort of a mini vacation. Not often do we get any time to ourselves. The others often run off to parts unknown for some quality time but Carlisle and I usually remain home, happy to fulfill our role as parents.

So yes! Just because we're committing a major felony sprinkled with more than a few misdemeanors doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves in the process. It's not every day you get to help your husband push a truck over a cliff and watch it crash and burn on the beach below as the waves of the Pacific lap at the dancing flames. I happen to think that breaking the law with my very honest and good-natured mate is terribly romantic. Watching him ensure the safety of our children – yes, even childish, undeserving, infuriating Edward – reminds me of why I fell in love with him all those decades ago.

Underneath Carlisle's wise and proper, centuries old doctor exterior lies a 23 year-old with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Seeing his eyes light up at the flames with a wry grin gracing his normally gentle features reminds me that my man has a seldom seen, yet ever present, bad boy hidden just under the surface. Sort of a James Dean 'Rebel without a Cause' thing going on. He took me to see the movie back in 1955 and I remember that as soon as we arrived home, I wouldn't let him leave our bedroom for a solid week – except, perhaps, for the occasional romp through the woods.

Alice and Jasper had joined the family a few years earlier and Jasper, understandably, was unable to handle the lust emanating from our room so the pair took off after the first day of our self-imposed exile. Rosalie and Emmett were a bit more used to our behavior, having already seen it a few times, but were still less than thrilled hearing the 'parental figures' going at it like teenagers. They lasted a full 36 hours before they left. And then there was Edward. Poor, sweet, virginal, Edward. He heard my thoughts as soon as we came home from the theater and ran like a bat out of hell before Carlisle and I were even out of the car. That was the first time we were home for a solid week without the children and we managed to christen almost the entire house. How I miss those times.

But I digress. I had assumed that Carlisle and I would run back to Forks to continue the rest of our plan but, true to form, my thoughtful and generous mate had arranged for us to take a private jet. As soon as we arrived home, Carlisle went to the hospital to put in some face time before the entire town heard about the 'untimely' deaths of Edward and Bella. Alice informed us that it would only be about 15 hours until Charlie was informed of the car accident. Apparently pieces of Bella's truck washed up on shore along Highway 1 and the CHP officers were able to identify the VIN number as belonging to one Isabella Marie Swan.

Alice took off to console Charlie. Carlisle went back to the hospital to reassign his patients to other doctors as he would be resigning at the end of the week and wanted to ensure that his patients were well taken care of. I began to pack up the house, leaving nothing but the furniture. I knew that we wouldn't be returning to Forks for the next few decades and I wanted to make sure that my children would have everything they need to start somewhere else. We have houses all over the country, but Texas is one place we've never lived. All that sunshine is not conducive to properly fitting in.

Hmmm. Maybe I can convince Carlisle to take some time off from work…

Bella's funeral was three days later. Knowing what Charlie was going through almost broke my heart. Even though I would see her in just a few days, Bella's father just lost his daughter; the only family he had left. Charlie stood with one arm around a gently (and artificially) sobbing Alice, and his other hand resting in Renee's. Although the funeral itself was a sham, the feelings of the people around us were not. Thankfully it didn't last too long. After some short, yet sweet, speeches we all took our leave. Alice went with Charlie, Renee and Phil back to the Chief's house while Carlisle and I went for a hunt. A few hours later we returned home to hear Alice on the phone with Bella and my motherly instincts kicked into full gear.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Just when were you going to tell your father and me that our daughter was on the phone…"

After a lengthy and informative conversation with Jasper and Bella I felt slightly better. Knowing that she was safe and happy was a weight off my mind that I didn't even realize I was carrying. Carlisle went up to his office to start packing it up and I found myself outside on the porch swing that Emmett had made me for my birthday a few years back.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking about my family. About how lucky I was to have so many people to love and who love me back. How grateful I am that they allow me to care for them. Even Jasper, bless his heart. He may not think he needs a mother's love, but he never pushes me away or makes me feel unneeded.

Granted, I don't dote on him as much as the others because I know it makes him uncomfortable, but I know he needs me just as much, if not more, than the others. It's been such a joy seeing him grow from a closed off boy who saw too much too soon, to this graceful, albeit rugged, man who feels confident in his strengths as well as his weaknesses. I wish I could have been there to help him through Bella's change. He so rarely asks for help, but he knows that I'm always there when he finally does.

I felt Carlisle come up behind me and place a kiss on my head before sitting down next to me on the swing. I curled into his side, taking comfort in his calm presence.

He kissed my temple once more before speaking. "You miss them terribly, don't you?"

"Yes," came out my strangled reply.

"You want to make sure they're all okay." A statement, not a question.

"Yes," I answered anyways.

"You want to go to Texas and check on them." Another statement.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Then go, Esme. Go check on our children. I can finish up here."

I jumped up and pulled him with me. "Are you sure, Carlisle? There is still so much work to be done. I'm not finished closing up the house, I haven't arranged for the cars to be transported, the moving boxes are still piled up in the living room…"

"Esme, please. I'm 300 years old, I've raised five children, I hold an MD and 4 PhD's. I believe I am quite capable of closing down a home. Besides, I still have to train my replacement at the hospital and make sure my patients are aware of my resignation. Don't worry, darling. I can handle it. Go. Take care of our family." He gave me a bone crushing hug and I crashed my lips to his in appreciation.

"Yeah, Mom," came Alice's tinkling voice, "I can help Dad close all this up. For some reason I can't go to Texas yet so I might as well make myself useful."

"Thank you, dear." I gave my daughter a hug and started to go inside to pack, but before I had the chance, Alice put a suitcase in my hand. I gave her a questioning glance.

"What? I knew you were gonna leave as soon as we left the funeral. The arrangements are already made. The plane is waiting for you and the flight plan is already filed." That's my Alice. Always two steps ahead of the rest of us.

"Thank you both so much." I hugged my husband and daughter before I turned to leave.

"Mom, one more thing." I turned back to Alice and she threw a cell phone at me. "You're not going alone." I looked at her in confusion before it dawned on me. I dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Carmen? Get packed. I'll be there in 7 hours. You and I, dear sister, are going on a trip."

-JPOV-

I hate to say it, but watching Bella talk to my family was quite the turn on. Gone is the shy quiet girl who felt unworthy. She's been replaced with this beautiful woman who seems to know exactly who she is. During the entire conversation she felt only happiness and contentment. And lust. She thinks that I'm the horny one in the relationship but if she had any how much desire and need she emits, she would realize that she couldn't be farther from the truth. This woman has some serious pent-up sexual tension.

As she was speaking to Carlisle I couldn't help but take in her emotions. I would have thought that she would be feeling sadness at the loss of her family. Esme and Carlisle of course, but especially Charlie. But true to form, she surprised me again. She was happy, blissful and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. My emotions have always been strong and although I'm usually able to keep them in check, I can't help but project whatever I'm feeling directly into my mate.

After listening to the entire conversation I realized that although we've told each other how we feel, we haven't done so since all the drama ended. I figured it was time to lay my cards on the table once and for all. I loved this woman and I needed her to know it. I turned her so she was straddling me and I buried her lips in mine.

"I love you. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." Please God. Let her feel the same.

I wanted nothing more than for her to return the sentiment, but the two words that came out of her mouth were better than anything I could have ever hoped for.

"It's Whitlock." Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"What do you mean darlin'?" Just then she placed her hands on my cheeks and cradled my face. She closed her eyes for a moment and all of the sudden her emotions were once again closed off to me. She stayed like that for a few minutes but right when I started to get uncomfortable with the loss of emotional contact, her eyelids fluttered open, she looked me dead in the eye, and every single emotion she felt came flooding into me. I was hit with such force that my head whipped back and landed on the back of the sofa. Bella took the moment to reach for something on the coffee table and when I regained control of the swirl of emotions, she placed something in my hand. I looked at my girl for a moment before looking down at what she gave me. It was a passport. I opened the booklet and saw a picture of my Isabella. I glanced at the name next to my mate.

**Isabella Marie Hale Whitlock**

For the first time in more than a century, I felt venom pooling in my eyes. Bella placed her hands on my face again and brushed her thumbs under my eyes, wiping away the imaginary tears that would never fall.

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock. I have since the moment I woke up into this amazing new life. In fact, I think I've always loved you." She stopped talking and I took the opportunity to brush my lips over hers. What started out as a light and sensual kiss quickly deepened. I felt her tongue graze over my lower lip, seeking entrance. I quickly obliged and relished in the fact that my mate was taking charge. Her sweet, spicy flavor permeated every fiber of my being and it took everything I had not to flip on top of her and show her exactly what she was doing to me. But if Bella wanted to be in charge for a while, who was I to disappoint?

Before I knew what had happened, I was laying on my back with Bella on top of me, her knees on either side of my thighs. I let out a low growl as I felt her hot center rub against my prominent arousal. God, what this woman does to me.

"You like that, cowboy?" Why, yes ma'am! Yes I do! I tried my hardest to come up with something clever to say but all I managed was a very unmanly whimper. She looked down at me with onyx eyes and I felt a small amount of mischief roll off her. "Now Jasper! How am I going to know if you like something if you don't tell me? I'm not a mind reader." The corner of her lip went up in a smirk. I could tell she was playing with me and I was more than willing to play along.

"My apologies, Isabella."

"Good boy, Jasper. Now why don't we try this again?" I looked up at the beauty on top of me and waited for her to continue her little game. Her chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulders as she leaned over so her lips were mere inches from mine. She placed her hands on my shoulders and proceeded to drag her nails down my chest as she once again grinded her heat onto my throbbing cock. She leaned over me and I could feel her pert little nipples on my bare chest. It was in this moment that I realized she had eviscerated my shirt with her nails and I was lying half naked beneath her. She placed her lips to my ear and began to whisper. "Do you like when I straddle you, Jasper? Do you like when I grind into you? Does it feel good?" With that last question, she flicked out her tongue and licked my ear. I could feel her curiosity and decided to put her at ease.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

"Yes ma'am what, Jasper?" I don't know where she learned this shit but I'm fairly certain it didn't come from a Jane Austin novel. On the other hand, I don't care where she learned it as long as she doesn't stop.

"Yes, ma'am, I like when you're on top of me. I like feeling your hot wetness cover me. I like knowing that you are the only one who can make me feel like this." With that, I placed my hands on her hips and bucked up into her. I immediately smelled her sweet arousal in the air and I took in a deep breath, taking in the delicious scent. "I like knowing how I make you feel. You don't know what it's like to see you like this, so strong and sexy. And your scent, Isabella, is driving me mad." I could tell that if she could still blush, she would be the beautiful shade of crimson I've come to miss. I guess she forgot that with our heightened senses I can smell everything about her.

"May I ask you a question now, Isabella?"

"Of course." I immediately flipped us over so she was lying on her back and I was resting between her legs.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." Suddenly I was assaulted with emotions I hadn't felt since before her change; confusion, worthlessness and sadness, all laced with a strong undercurrent of fear. I was taken aback by the barrage but when I tried to pull back, she grabbed me and held onto me like I was her lifeline. "Talk to me, Bella. What is it?" I waited for her to continue but when she didn't, I rolled us over on our sides so we were facing each other. Maybe this new position would put her at ease, and I guess it did because she immediately buried her nose in the crook of my neck and took a deep breath, taking in my scent.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." I looked into her eyes and, hovering just below the fiery crimson hue of a newborn, I saw the 17 year old girl she truly was.

"What do you have to be sorry for, darlin'?"

"It's just…I've never…and I thought if I started it…then you would…Fuck! I don't know how to say this Jasper. I don't want you to be disappointed in me." What? What the hell is she thinking?

"You could never disappoint me, Bella. It's impossible. We were made for each other. Don't you know that by now?"

"I do know that. That's why I'm so scared." She lowered her eyes and I could feel the shame pour out of her. I put a finger under her chin and raised her gaze to meet mine.

"Talk to me, Bella. Whatever it is we can figure it out together." I felt her determination rise and waited for her to say whatever it is that's weighing so heavily on her mind.

With one last deep breath, she spoke. "Jasper, I'm a virgin."

"I know. And?" She looked slightly put-out at my reply. Shit! Did I say the wrong thing again?

"And? Jasper, I don't know if you can understand this, but I'm scared that you'll reject me." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I was the world's biggest idiot for not understanding.

"Why would you say that, Bella? You're the only one I'll ever want."

"But what if I'm no good? I don't know what I'm doing. I've never had an open-mouth kiss before you. I hate to bring this up right now, but Edward never allowed anything beyond chaste kisses. He never touched me. He never showed me what to do." She sounded so sad that it almost broke my dead heart.

Fuck that! I need to nip this in the bud before she sinks even deeper into herself.

"Isabella, I am yours. This," I placed her hand on my face, "is yours. This," I placed her hand over my heart, "is yours. And this," I placed her hand on my still hard cock, "is most definitely yours. Do you know how happy it makes me that no man has ever had the honor of bringing you pleasure? I'm proud that I will be your first. The first man to touch both your heart and your body. The first man to bring you to orgasm. And, if you'll have me, the first man to give you his last name. Bella, you are giving me a gift that I've never had before and I decided long ago that I would spend the rest of my existence repaying the kindness. I'm in love with you. Everything I am is yours. All I ask in return is your love and your trust. Trust in the fact that I will wait for you to be ready. Trust that I'll never push you into something you're not prepared for. And when you are ready, the first time will be gentle and loving and everything you've ever dreamed of. Can you do that for me, Bella? Can you trust me?" I didn't have to wait for her to voice her answer. Her emotions spoke volumes.

"Of course, Jasper. I've always trusted you. I'm sorry I went a little crazy but sometimes I forget that I'm still just a teenager. I may not have all the hormones that the human girls have but I remember full well how it felt. But I think you got something wrong, Jasper."

"What's that, darlin'?" Now I'm intrigued.

"You aren't just going to be the first man to touch me." She placed my hands on her face, "You are going to be the last man to touch me here." She placed my hand over her heart, "You are going to be the last man to touch me here." She placed my hand over her heated center and placed her hand over mine, "You are going to be the first, last and only man to touch me here. I belong to you Jasper, as you do to me."

With those final words she began to rub our joined hands over her already dripping mound. This woman was ready for me and my dick responded in kind.

"Bella, tell me what you want." I couldn't help the venom from pooling in my mouth but I still had the ability to let my Bella tell me what she needed.

"Touch me, Jasper." She whispered.

"Tell me where, darlin'. What do you want me to do to you?" I felt her purr against me as her emotions rendered me almost helpless.

She bucked her hips against my fingers one time and I felt a sudden burst of confidence overtake her. She stood up and ripped off the remnants of my shirt. I could see her eyes darken as she gazed upon the mating mark she had placed over my heart before she bent over me and pushed me down so I was once again lying flat on my back with her on top of me. As she looked me up and down, the lust pouring out of her was palpable and I had to consciously remind myself that we were going at her pace. As much as I wanted to claim her right here I needed her to understand that, for now, she's in charge. I'll get my chance later.

Bella's eyes traveled back up to meet my gaze and all the love and desire I felt came rushing out of me and crashed directly into her. A soft growl erupted from her lips before she claimed my mouth with hers, letting me feel all her emotions. Gone was the uncertainty and sadness. There was still a bit of fear coming from her but it was mostly overshadowed by a steady stream of resolve. I wrapped my fingers in her chestnut locks as I brought her lips back to mine.

Fuck me! She tastes better every time we kiss. She started pulling at my hair trying to get closer to me and I responded by sitting up and placing her in my lap. Bella wrapped her legs around me before pulling away from the kiss. She stared into my eyes for a moment, searching for something. I kept my emotions in check but gazed back at her with all the love I possessed. Apparently she found what she was looking for because a second later she pulled my arms from around her waist and placed my hands at the hem of her shirt.

"Take it off, Jasper. I want to feel you." I slowly raised the shirt over her head and saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Jesus, this woman will be my undoing.

I stared at her for a moment before lifting my gaze to meet her. She looked a bit self-conscious but I felt nothing but desire and love coming from her.

"You're absolutely breathtaking, Isabella." I find that it's getting harder and harder to keep The Major from making an appearance. I feel him itching to come out and introduce himself but right now is not the time. The only thing that matters is my mate and I need to make sure that she is comfortable with this new aspect of our relationship before he comes out to play. But as I've learned in the past, full disclosure is the way to go when it comes to the woman before me. "I've never seen anything as beautiful in my entire existence darlin', but I need you to know that The Major wants to meet you."

Bella, unexpectedly, began to move her hips in a manner that was doing nothing to help my current situation. "Well you just tell The Major that he'll get his chance soon enough. And if he's a good boy," she leaned down and whispered directly into my ear, "tell him I'll make it worth his while."

The Major roared out his pleasure and I found myself becoming harder than before, if that's even possible. Watching my mate grind on top of me, taking pleasure from me, using me for her own benefit, is almost more than I can handle. These physical sensations, coupled with the raw emotion pouring out of us, are doing things to me that I've never experienced before. I'm so completely overwhelmed with these new feelings that I don't hear Bella calling my name.

"Jasper! You still with me? Looked like you went off on your own for a bit there," she said with a small smirk on her face and a large amount of pride rolling off her body. Oh yes. My mate knows exactly what she's doing to me and I can't help but think that two can play this game.

"My sincerest apologies, ma'am. I promise to do better but, Isabella, I believe I asked you a question that you failed to answer." I watched her as her brain went into overdrive for a moment before she stumbled on a response.

She looked at me sheepishly before answering in a tiny voice that belied the true strength within her. "You asked me what I wanted you to do me. Where I wanted you to touch me." Jesus, the coy little look on her face is about to do me in.

Be strong, Whitlock!

"And have you come to a decision, darlin'?" As I awaited her answer I began to kiss softly down her jawbone to that most sensitive spot right below her ear. Keeping my hands firmly around her waist I drew her into me and grazed my teeth over her soft, graceful neck, nipping soft enough to not leave a mark but hard enough to attain the desired response. I heard a soft moan escape her lips and I couldn't help the satisfied smirk that crosses my face. If that is the only sound I hear for the rest of eternity, I'll be a happy man.

Taking Bella's moan as a good sign, I laid her back on the sofa and propped myself next to her, not letting my mouth leave her neck. It seems as if my mate has come to a decision because the next thing I know her hand is drawing my hand away from her waist and bringing it up to her perfectly shaped breast. She looked at me through half-lidded eyes as if challenging me to continue, and that look alone was almost enough to make me cum in my pants. I once again brought my lips to hers and reveled in the taste of her. I gently kneaded her left breast as I slowly licked down her neck and, after a strategically placed nip at the hollow of her neck, I brought my mouth to her already hardened nipple. I took her into my mouth and sucked gently before lightly biting down.

"God, Jasper…feels so good." The desire pouring out of her was driving me to continue my ministrations and, after properly ravishing her right breast, I moved over to pay the same attention to the other.

"Do you like this, Bella?" Her back arched at my words and I felt her hands in my hair urging me on. I couldn't help the chuckle from leaving my lips but I could tell that she was too far gone to care. Bella placed her tiny hand over mine where it rested on the breast not currently being attacked by my mouth, and I could feel her begin to squeeze my hand as hard as she could against her pert nipple.

Interesting! Maybe my mate isn't as interested in 'gentle' as I thought. I took one of her pink buds in between my teeth and bit down while squeezing the other one between my thumb and forefinger.

"Fuckin' hell," she wailed, digging her fingers into my scalp. I continued my not so delicate attack on her breasts for a few minutes longer before Bella grabbed my hair and brought my lips crashing into hers. "Jesus, Jasper. What was that?"

"I'm sorry Bella. Did I hurt you?" I immediately began searching my mate for injuries that I knew, had the logical part of my brain been working, wouldn't be there.

"No, Jasper," she said vehemently, placing her delicate hands on my face. "You didn't hurt me, quite the opposite actually. That felt amazing." I did a cursory check of her emotions and knew that she was telling the truth, although one look in her eyes would have told me the exact same thing. "I'm not a delicate flower. You don't have to worry about breaking me. I prompted you for more and you gave it to me. And don't forget, sweetheart," she looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I am The Major's mate after all."

Well shit! Ain't that the God's honest truth. I pressed my lips to hers, content in the fact that she was right. The woman was meant for me.

"Jasper?" I broke the kiss at the sound of my name and looked down at her, only to see her eyes averted. Placing my hand under her chin, I lifted her head to meet my gaze. I could feel the curiosity pouring out of her tinged with a bit of determination. Knowing that she wanted to ask something but was unsure how, I gave her time to collect her thoughts. "Jasper?" She asked again.

"Yes, darlin'."

"I want to…would you mind…" She huffed at her inability to get the words out before taking a deep breath to steady herself. Suddenly she grabbed my hand that was resting on her face and slowly ran it down her body until it rested slightly under the waistband of her dark green drawstring pants.

I looked in her eyes for a moment and saw nothing but need and desire. Who am I to deny this amazing creature anything? I kissed her full lips once more before kissing down to the hollow of her neck. Moving my hand slowly under her waistband, I found myself shocked at what I found, or rather, didn't find.

"Going commando today, Isabella?" I immediately felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. "Don't be embarrassed, darlin'. I find it incredibly sexy."

I gazed down at her beautiful body, tweaking her nipple for good measure, before stroking her cheek and brushing my lips softly against hers. My other hand slowly drifted lower. Over her taut stomach, around her hip and gently resting on her firm, tight ass.

After spending a few minutes savoring her delicious mouth, I once again placed my hand under her waistband and began my decent towards the one place I'm aching to discover. Gliding my fingers over her tiny bundle of nerves sent a shockwave of Bella's lust directly into me.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so wet," I murmured while stroking up and down her folds. I glanced up at my mate and saw her watching me with hooded eyes. The desire rolling off of her was all I needed to know that she was more than okay with me continuing with my task. I stroked her wetness a few more times while I claimed her lips. Bella wrapped her fingers through my hair to keep our mouths in contact while at the same time spreading her knees slightly to grant me easier access.

"Eager, my mate?"

"Yes, Jasper," she moaned into my mouth. "I need more."

"Tell me what you want, Bella." Those words are beginning to sound like my personal mantra. Maybe if I say them enough times she'll finally understand that I truly want to know. She has no problem using her words outside of the bedroom and I want her to feel equally as safe using them when it's just the two of us.

I start to rub a bit more fervently on her nerve center and she lets out a snarl that makes The Major purr with pride.

_We like giving our mate pleasure._

"Your fingers, Jasper. I want your fingers inside me."

I feel my eyes turn black for a split second before returning to normal. "Good girl, Isabella."

I slowly kiss Bella while my fingers move once more down her slick folds and place two fingers at her entrance. With a final brush of our lips, I look into my mate's eyes as I enter her for the first time. I am surprised, yet happy, to find that Bella has no barrier to break through; I would hate for this to be uncomfortable for her. She stares up at me with a mixture of love and need before grinding herself on my digits.

"Fuck, Jasper. Feels so good…don't stop." I move my thumb around her clit and that's all it takes for her eyes to flutter closed and a whimper to escape her mouth. Her hands fly into her hair as she writhes underneath me and all I can think is that my Bella looks like an angel in the throes of passion.

"You like when I touch you, Bella?" I asked as I continue my ministrations. My mouth moves down her chest to suckle on her hardened nipple.

"God, yes," she wails. I feel her velvet walls begin to clench around my fingers and I know that she's almost ready to burst. Since I've never been one to play fair, I decided that offering her a bit of 'emotional stimulation' wouldn't go amiss. Her eyes open and I send her the strongest, purest jolt of lust I can manage.

Suddenly, her emotions closed off and I couldn't feel anything from her. She continued to grind against me and I continued my assault on her but before I knew it, her shield shot out of her in an explosion-like fashion. All the emotions I sent to her, plus all of her own crashed into me and I felt a slight tremble overtake me as Bella came for the first time. The walls of the bedroom began to shake and the mirror over my dresser crashed to the floor in a thousand pieces.

"Fuckin' hell, Jasper. What was that? Did I do that?" Bella looked terrified as if she had done something wrong.

"Well, darlin', as much as I would like to take credit for shaking the entire foundation of the house, I think we just found out how strong your shield truly is. You have quite the gift." I looked down at her for a minute before speaking. "How do you feel, Bella? Are you okay?"

"Okay, Jasper? That was brilliant." She crashed her lips to mine. "Is it always like that?"

"I sincerely hope so. You are beautiful when you climax, Bella. So open and free. If that's how it's gonna be every time we're together, I'll be the happiest man on the planet." I kissed her forehead before sitting up and adjusting my too-tight jeans.

Bella noticed my actions and gasped. "Jasper, you didn't…well, I mean…shouldn't I…"

I chuckled at her inability to form a complete sentence. I leaned down to kiss her gently before looking her straight in the eye. "I'm only gonna say this once, Isabella. I will wait as long as you need, but the first time you make me cum, it will be inside of you. You are my mate and I intend to claim you properly and fully so everyone knows who you belong to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course I do." She grazed her lips across mine. "Thank you, Jasper. Thank you for making that the most exquisite moment of my life."

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea. We're just getting started, darlin'."

She let out a giggle at my reply. "I guess Rose and Char were right."

"About what, darlin'?"

"About you, and…sex." Hmmm. Interesting. I wonder what kind of nonsense they're filling Bella's brain with.

"What did they tell you, Bella?"

She looks a bit sheepish as she answers me. "They said that it would be impossible for me to disappoint you. That you would always put my needs before yours when it comes to sex."

"They're right. When it comes to our physical relationship, especially at the beginning, nothing is more important than your comfort. If that means I don't get laid for the next decade then so be it. You are my only concern. And as for me being disappointed in you, Bella, I don't think it could ever happen. Nothing you could do, or ask for, or desire would make me think less of you. That's why it's good that we're communicating about these things, why I ask you to use your words. I want to know what you want so I can provide it for you. Don't ever be afraid of telling me your fantasies or desires. Half the fun is figuring out what really turns us on."

"You mean there's something better than what we just did?" She asked in shock.

"I told you, darlin'. We've barely scratched the surface." I began to pepper her beautiful face with kisses as I continued talking. "Wait until I get you in the lake." Kiss. "Or in the forest." Kiss. "Or bent over the kitchen table." Kiss. "There are so many things I want to do to you Bella. We're going to be very busy christening Peter's house."

She looked up at me with the same coy look as before. "Can we do it in the greenhouse?"

"Of course, my mate," I chuckle in response. "Anywhere you like."

"Oh. And, Jasper?" She looked at me, and although I could see that her eyes were serious, there was a giant streak of desire, and a bit of mirth, coursing through her.

"Yes?" I replied, matching her serious gaze.

"I think it will take considerably less than ten years before you can properly claim me," she says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Good to know, darlin'."

We laid there for a while enjoying the silence and each other's company before I heard the rest of the family gathering around the fire pit.

"What the fuck was that? We felt the walls of the greenhouse shake like the whole fucking building was gonna collapse." Charlotte.

"Indeed. JP and I felt it down near the lake where we were enjoying a lovely walk." Kate.

"I know. Em and I saw the trees start to sway. Felt like an earthquake." Rosalie.

"Yup. Miss Katherine and I had ta hightail it back ta the stables ta make sure the animals wasn't too shakin' up. Earthquakes give 'em a frightful scare." JP.

"I don't think that was an earthquake, guys. I have a feeling that we just got a taste of our little Swan's shield. Did none of you feel the emotions that shot out with the 'earthquake'?" Peter.

"You mean all that lust came from Bella? Maybe our dear little sister isn't as virginal as she would like us to believe." Emmett. "It's about fucking time, Bella."

Bella heard the entire conversation and I could tell that she was stuck between embarrassment and amusement. Her emotions bounced around for a while longer before she finally settled on determination and mischief.

"Okay, Emmett. You and me. Outside. Ten minutes. I'm gonna show you just what your 'dear little sister' is capable of. Get ready to scrap, brother." Bella looked at me with a bit of apprehension at how I would respond to her impromptu familial battle.

I stared at her in awe and sent her a wave of love and respect. No way my girl is going down without a fight. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Bella?"

She looked pensive for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you saved me from my possessive, manipulative dick of an ex-boyfriend who wanted me to be nothing more than a walking, talking juice box. Or maybe it's because you rescued me from a demented sociopath who wanted to use me as his fuck-toy/midnight-snack. Or maybe it's because I won't stand idly by and listen to my brother talk shit when I am more than capable of kicking his ass."

"I think I like option three." Bella took another quick shower to save herself any more embarrassment and we quickly made our way to the fire pit.

"Alright, Emmett. Let's do this."

-PPOV-

This shit is gonna be good. I'm not exactly sure what's about to go down, but I can feel it in my bones that we're about to see something epic.

As soon as Swan and The Major came downstairs from their bout of 'afternoon delight' I could see Emmett shifting in his seat like an excited puppy. I bet he's been itching to see Bella in action. Who doesn't love a good newborn fight?

The eight of us made our way into a clearing in the forest with Bella and Emmett standing 25 yards apart.

"You sure you wanna do this, Bells? No one would hold it against you if you decide to chicken out." Maybe it's me, but I think Emmett just may have a death wish.

"Not on your life, asshole. I'm not the same breakable little girl you knew back in Forks," Bella said with a smirk. "You need to realize, brother, that sometimes talking out of your ass isn't always the best course of action."

The three remaining guys took our places behind Emmett and the girls stood behind Swan. I saw Charlotte whisper something in Bella's ear. They're too far away for us to hear but as soon as I saw Rose look up at Emmett with a mixture of pity and glee I knew that we're all in for a hell of a show.

Bella leaned into a crouch and slowly began to stalk towards Em. He stood his ground and waited for her to make her move.

"Scared to move, Emmie?"

"Not on your life, Bells." With that Emmett took off. I took a slight step in front of Jasper and saw JP do the same thing. This may be a mock battle, but Bella is still The Major's mate and watching her in action put him on edge.

We watched as Em ran full strength directly at Bella. She managed to dodge his advance as she feigned to the left and Christ if she's not fast. I barely even saw her move but before she had a chance to turn around, Emmett regained his footing and delivered a well-placed kick to the middle of her back sending her flying into a nearby tree.

I placed a restraining hand in front of Jasper as I hear him growl.

"Take it easy, Major," I said, trying to calm him down. "They're just sparring. You know he would never hurt her." Another growl erupted from him but at least he took a step back.

Emmett made his way back to us while Bella headed towards the girls. After taking a cursory look at Jasper he turned to me. "Peter. Should we stop this? I honestly have no desire to see my head separated from my body."

"Not on your life, Em," called Bella. No way is she gonna back out of this now. "I was just beginning to enjoy myself here, Major, so back off and let me have my fun." She turned back to the girls and I saw Char give her some last minute advice.

Emmett was about to step back to the center of the clearing when Jasper pulled him aside and whispered in his ear, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Emmett, I know you love Bella and that you consider her your sister. And logically I realize that you would never hurt her. But if you injure even a single hair on her head, I'll tear off your dick and use it as a door stop. Are we clear?"

Em visibly flinched at the words and took a deep gulp before answering. "Yes, Major. Crystal clear."

"Good. Now go take her down. Don't make us look weak in front in front of our mates." With that, Jasper pushed a slightly confused Emmett back into the clearing.

The four girls were crowded together and a new flash of information crashed into my head.

Oh, yes. This is gonna be fun.

Bella and Em once again faced each other and I saw a steely determination in Bella's eyes. She took off first heading straight for Emmett. He mirrored her movements and lunged straight for her neck. She managed to drop to the ground and he flew over her, landing unceremoniously on his ass. He jumped up and ran towards her again just to be caught with Bella's clothesline to the neck. She looked pleased as punch while Emmett looked like he was about to get seriously pissed off.

"Don't worry, Emmie. I promise not to hurt you too badly."

No sooner had the words left her mouth when Emmett came rushing at a very unprepared Bella.

"Bella!" Char yelled. Bella immediately turned her attention to Em and dodged a punch to the face.

The next thing I saw almost blew my mind. I have never seen a newborn fight like Bella was fighting. She looked like she'd been doing it for decades. It took Jasper about 15 years to get me to the level that Bella seems to be at now. She was jumping and running, kicking and punching, all of it too fast for me to keep up with. Emmett appeared to be struggling and very confused as to what was going on.

I looked behind me and saw a stunned expression on Jasper's face. Proud, yes. But incredibly surprised. None of us had ever seen this before and we sure as shit didn't know what to make of it. Just then I had one of my brilliant ideas.

"Bella, stop." They immediately turned to face me. "Kate. How are you in a fight?"

She looked at me in shock. "To be honest, dear Peter, I've never excelled at one to one combat. I'm more of a thinker than a doer. I prefer to read about battle, not engage in it."

"Perfect. Emmett! Try to fight Katie next. I think you should start off easy but, if my theory is correct, you're about to get your ass kicked once again."

Kate went to talk to the girls to get some pointers before turning to Emmett. They started off taking it easy on one another but I could see Kate itching for more. After dodging a kick to the face, Emmett turned up the heat and I could see a feral glint in Katie's eye. All of the sudden we were watching a replay of Bella's fight. Kate was sparring like she's been doing it forever and it was a thing of beauty. She was magnificent and she had her teeth placed at Emmett's jugular in minutes.

Emmett walked away muttering under his breath and we could tell that he was none too happy. I pulled him aside for a moment.

"Don't worry, Em. This has nothing to do with you. Watch what's about to happen. Major! You're up. Katherine, get ready. You're about to fight a horse of a different color."

"Peter, are you insane. I could kill her by accident. She may be older than me but she has no training. No experience." Jasper looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"I believe Jasper may be right, Peter. I have no idea how I managed to win against my dear brother, but I believe that fighting Jasper could be dangerous." Kate sounded scared at the prospect of sparring against The Major but I know I'm right about this.

"Please, guys. Trust me. I know that neither of you will be hurt and I promise to explain what's going on as soon as you're done." They both nodded at me and began to circle one another.

I swear to God. If I hadn't seen this shit with my own eyes, I would never have believed it. It took Katie less than three minutes to have The God of War face down in the dirt with her teeth at his neck.

She ran over to the girls and they began whooping it up like a couple of high school cheerleaders.

The four of us men crowded together with varying degrees of shock written across our faces, none more so than Jasper.

"What the fuck was that, Peter. How in the world did a female with absolutely no training take me down in mere minutes?" I smirked at him for a second before the girls joined us.

"Looks like you boys aren't as fuck-awesome as you thought you were." Ah…leave it to my Charlotte to speak the truth. "But honestly, babe, what the hell is going on? I thought I was the only one who could fight like that."

"Indeed you are, my little minx." I pulled my mate towards me and gave her a kiss on the temple. "Do you all remember what I said about what would happen when these four girls got together?"

"No fucking way, Peter. You can't be serious." Jasper managed to figure out what was going on while everyone else is looking at each other in confusion.

"Please, Peter. Spit it out already," pleads Bella.

"You all know that Charlotte fought in the wars with us. What you may not know is that she is an incredible fighter. I have only seen one female beat The Major in hand to hand combat and live to tell the tale. You're lookin' right at her." Char ducked her head into my chest at the praise. "We never thought of it as an actual gift. As soon as I realized she was my mate, I started giving her extra training to ensure she could protect herself. I just assumed she was a quick study."

"Char. Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rose.

"Frankly I just forgot. I hated fighting. Just because I excelled at it doesn't mean I liked it. I did what needed to be done, but as soon as I had the chance to stop, I did. Peter and I walked away and never looked back."

"Are you saying that her combat skills are an offensive gift, Captain?"

"It appears to be so, Major. When the girls first got together, Bella's shield went into overdrive. Then Katie's electric touch went all pyro. Now it looks like my little Char-babe passed along some of her super-badass fight club moves. This shit keeps getting better and better."

I glanced at Bella and I could tell that she was trying to process this new bit of information. Everyone else started talking to one another and a few minutes passed before Bella finally spoke up.

"Okay. Everybody hold on for just a cotton-pickin' minute," she said.

"'Cotton-pickin' minute'?" Char grumbled. "Who the fuck does she think she is? Yosemite Sam?"

"Are you trying to tell me, Petey, that when the four of us are together, Char's combat skills somehow seep into us and we become some kind of elite fight squad?"

"Yep. Pretty much," I respond.

After a few minutes spent processing what she'd learned, Bella spoke. "Okay. Cool." She curled into Jaspers side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want to test out your theory, brother. I want to see how far we can go without actually inflicting gross bodily injury," Jasper said.

"Sounds like a plan, Major. Boys against girls. Just like in middle school."

"As entertaining as this endeavor sounds, do you gentlemen mind if I take leave of this exercise? I've already engaged in mock-battle today and I have no desire to repeat the experience." Kate looked at the boys and we all nodded at her. She started to walk away but before she got too far she turned to the girls. "Enjoy sparring with your mates, ladies. And kick their respective asses." With that she launched herself onto a nearby tree branch and the girls erupted in giggles.

"I believe I will join Miss Katherine. Fightin' has never been my strong suit and I don' have much of a stomach fer it." JP took his leave and joined Katie on her branch.

"I guess it's just the six of us. You girls ready? We can give you a minute to check your lipstick if you need it." Maybe goading them isn't the best idea I've ever had but I can't resist seeing the indignant looks on their faces.

"Laugh it up, asswipe. You haven't seen me fight yet, Peter, but I can promise you that I wasn't born yesterday," Rose says.

"You can say that again, sis," Bella muttered under her breath. Rose shot her a death glare before cracking an evil little smile at us guys.

Less than ten seconds later all hell broke loose. I don't know who's fighting whom; all I see are limbs and teeth. We're running and diving, jumping and swinging. A well-placed kick to the gut here, a roundhouse to the head there. I have a feeling that the girls are taking us to task, but before I can make an accurate assessment of the situation I hear a voice I haven't heard in twenty years.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IS GOING ON HERE?"

We all stop what we're doing, look at the damage we've caused to the surrounding forest, take in our disheveled appearances, and turn to the voice. If I thought our fearsome-foursome was scary, I was sorely mistaken. The two tiny females standing in front of us, wearing matching scowls, is a frightening sight indeed.

"Hi, Mom." Rose.

"Hi, Mama." Char.

"Hello, Mother." Kate.

"Howdy." JP.

"Ladies." Jasper.

"Hey, Auntie Carmen." Emmett.

"ESME!" Bella.

"Oh, fuck!" Me.

**A/N – And there it is. I promise that this is the last you will see of overly angsty Bella. She finally got a taste of what Jasper can do for her and I believe that she is ready to find out more. And I know we're all wondering about poor Alice, but fear not my pretties. All will be revealed in time. Thanks for the reviews and we love you all!**


End file.
